


Power Exchange

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, Erotic Massage, Flogging, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinbaku, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Temperature Play, Top-Drop, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: During office hours Yifan calls Chanyeol ‘Mr. Park’; at Club Nova Canlie calls Kris ‘Sir’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeklight/gifts).



> prompt : R1.075 [originally posted 03.16.18]  
>  
> 
> a|n : where do i start? i claimed this not knowing it would literally take me months to write. this is my longest fic yet. i tried my best to make everything as realistic as possible, but let’s be honest, i’m not an expert in the music industry nor do i know how it works completely from a business standpoint. i did my best to research what i could. sorry for any inaccuracies.
> 
> prompter : i asked the mods to let me gift this to you. i really love how it turned out. i hope you love it as much as i do and that i did your prompt justice. i tried to use all the kinks possible. some, of course, didn’t make the cut, but more than half of them did. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> thanks go to everyone else involved in the making of this fic; my betas, the mods, readers. thank you and love you all. xoxo

wc: 4827 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The pile of paperwork on Chanyeol’s desk was probably taller thirty minutes ago, but it wasn’t what it should have been. He _should_ have been done for the day an hour ago, instead, he was staring mindlessly at his computer screen. _What was the deadline again?_ Chanyeol sighed before running his hands down his face. Outside it was already sunset. The office was almost in a dead silence as most of his people had already left for the night. 

 

 

 

“Hey, Park.”

 

 

 

“What’s up, Dae?”

 

 

 

“Are you ever going to go home? You slept here last night and two nights last week. You need a shower and a good night’s rest.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol groaned and waved his secretary into the office. He was right. Jongdae was usually always right. He had a knack for realizing things before Chanyeol had the chance to realize them himself. Of course, Jongdae never shoved it in his face; no matter how much he actually wanted to. Chanyeol leaned back in his chair and glanced at the time. Yeah, he should probably head home or somewhere that wasn’t his office.

 

 

 

“Yeol, real talk here, but when was the last time you went to Nova?”

 

 

 

Nova? Chanyeol placed his thumbs on his temples and closed his eyes. When _was_ the last time he went to Nova? He blew a harsh breath through his nose and listened as Jongdae chuckled beside him. It had probably been more than a month. It wasn’t like he was a ‘frequent flyer’ anymore at Club Nova. The only reason Jongdae knew about the club was that they had to actually fit it into Chanyeol’s busy schedule. They had gone together, only once, on a dare. Chanyeol continued going by himself after.

 

 

 

Chanyeol scrolled through his calendar and saw the last time he went, “Exactly five weeks ago.”

 

 

 

“You should probably go. You know that it helps.”

 

 

 

“Fine, Dae. Do I have any early morning meetings?”

 

 

 

“Negative Ghost Rider. I’m a preemptive type strategist. I cleared everything until after lunch so you can get some damn rest.”

 

 

 

“Alright. I’ll go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol grabbed all of his things, shoving folders and electronics into his briefcase. He folded his jacket over his arm and pulled out his phone. It wasn’t like he really needed to make an appointment to see Kris, but it was at least polite to give him a heads up.

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie] _

_ Opening? _

 

  

 _ [New Message from Kris]  _

_ For you? Always. _

 

 

 

 _ There, no need to be nervous_ . Chanyeol pocketed his phone and hailed a cab. He had left his car at home and was thankful. After a session, he probably wouldn’t be able to drive.

 

 

 

The first time he went to Club Nova, Chanyeol went down so hard Kris had to help him home. After that, it was all downhill. Chanyeol loved letting go of all the control he had, giving it over to someone he could trust.

 

 

 

Kris had been the first to show him the world of BDSM after Chanyeol went to the club on a dare. He made up a fake name, wore leather pants, and even lace panties. Kris flogged him until he cried and he lost control of his mind. Kris then pulled him down from the cross letting him cuddle into silk sheets, lighting several aromatherapy candles. After that first session, they agreed to only see each other and as often as Chanyeol could.

 

 

 

Almost a year later, and Chanyeol trusted Kris with his life and then some. The only thing they ever agreed to explicitly was no sexual contact. Chanyeol wasn’t going to Club Nova for sex. He was going to relax and leave the worries of his job behind. Kris agreed, but sometimes Chanyeol thought he wanted more.

 

 

 

The bright neon sign on the top of the building blinded Chanyeol as he looked up. He inwardly sighed knowing it wouldn’t be long before he could let the worries slip away. He paid the cabbie and walked to the door to see the usual bouncer waiting outside. Chanyeol knew him as Minseok, but here, he was called 'Xiumin'. They had met long before Chanyeol had ever gone to Nova. They kept their identities secret and only gave each other knowing glances every so often.

 

 

 

“Nice to see you, Canlie. It’s been a while.”

 

 

 

“It has. My secretary insisted.”

 

 

 

“Little shit," Xiumin smiled, "When are you going to bring him here? I’d love to get my hands on that ass.”

 

 

 

“When I can get him out of the office. You know we’re workaholics.”

 

 

 

Xiumin nodded and Chanyeol walked past the entryway into the club. He was met with the all too familiar smells of leather, liquor, and lust; almost all the things Chanyeol needed. He put his coat and briefcase in a locker, along with his watch, earrings, and wallet. The only things he had on him were his slacks, his shirt, and his shoes. It was all he needed. He would be out of all of it soon anyway.

 

 

 

He kept his eyes down as he walked across the club. Chanyeol wasn’t collared but he knew better than to look anyone in the eyes, even some of the other Subs. He sat down at the bar and waited for only a moment before he was met with yet another familiar face, Tao. He was one of the few who didn’t take on some sort of alias.

 

 

 

“Canlie! It's nice to see you! How ya been?”

 

 

 

“Stressed. I’ll take my usual.”

 

 

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looked up surprised at Tao who only smirked in return, “Kris already came to see me. You get water. He’s preparing his playroom now. I’m surprised he didn’t meet you at the door. I thought he was going to jump out of his skin.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol chuckled but took the glass of water graciously, “Why?”

 

 

 

“Well,” Tao shrugged and took a shot of Tequila, “It isn’t a secret that you’re his favorite Sub, but what _might_ _be_ is that he hasn’t been seeing any other Subs for the past three months.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looked at Tao with confusion, who just shrugged in return. He didn’t say anything more on the subject and Chanyeol wondered why Kris would stop seeing other Subs. He was one of the most popular Doms at Club Nova besides Suho. (And the ever so lovely Hyuna who Chanyeol had the pleasure to meet only a few times.) The only other people who were more popular were the owners; Master Baekhyun and Mistress Hwasa, but they only took on one Submissive at a time and usually, it was their romantic partner.

 

 

 

There was a calm overtaking Chanyeol the longer he sat on the stool with Tao. The murmurs and whispers of the club became a quiet white noise compared to the loud clammer of the office. He hadn’t been there more than ten minutes but Chanyeol was slowly slipping into subspace. He was startled by a hand on the small of his back and heat against his side.

 

 

 

“Canlie, that better be water and not something else.”

 

 

 

“What kind of bartender do you take me for Kris? Of course, I gave him water,” Tao scoffed and slammed yet another shot down on the bar. He seemed genuinely upset, cocking his head to the side and rolling his eyes.

 

 

 

“It’s just water, Sir.”

 

 

 

“Let’s go. I have something nice planned for you.”

 

 

 

Instantly, Chanyeol stood and lowered his gaze. He let Kris lead him to the playroom he claimed as his own. Chanyeol was all too familiar with it. As soon as he entered, he sank lower into space. The room smelled of rich oak mixed with suede and leather. Chanyeol found that the scent relaxed him more than any of the others and he always associated it with Kris.

 

 

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, then heard Kris close and lock the door. He chuckled deep in his chest as Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

 

 

“You look fucking tense. Work?”

 

 

 

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind me coming out of the blue. It’s been a while.”

 

 

 

“I always have time for you, Canlie. Strip.”

 

 

 

The tone of his voice was something Chanyeol was all too familiar with. Demanding and confident, but soothing was always the way Kris handled Chanyeol. He slipped out of his clothes down to his boxers but Kris just shook his head and pointed to the floor.

 

 

 

“I need you completely undressed for this.”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol lost the boxers but was no less bashful. He rarely got completely undressed in front of Kris. It was part of the ‘no sexual contact’ clause in his agreement. Kris lead him further into the playroom and Chanyeol understood when he dimmed the lights and laid him on the floor. There was a massive white sheet across the entire room and Chanyeol felt something tug deep within him. He let it go and focused on relaxing.

 

 

 

Along the top of the sheet were several candles of different colors that Chanyeol gazed at. There was a soft pillow under his head and Chanyeol laid against it waiting for Kris to begin. It had been far too long since Chanyeol let Kris do what he wanted. They usually talked about scenes but every once in a while, Kris would ask for permission to have complete control and surprise Chanyeol. Most often, it was incredibly relaxing wax play sessions that sometimes lead to Chanyeol being flogged until it all chipped off.

 

 

 

There were no flogs though, Chanyeol noted, just him, Kris, and the candles until he was stretched out, leather shackles placed on his wrists and ankles. Kris moved his limbs carefully until they were spread out. Surprised, Chanyeol felt himself being latched to carabiners and then to hooks in the floor. He felt incredibly exposed until Kris laid a warm towel across his bottom.

 

 

 

“I know you don’t like to be completely nude, so I’m going to avoid that area by covering it. Do you feel comfortable Canlie?”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you - for the towel, for all of this.”

 

 

 

“It’s why you come to see me and no one else. Close your eyes.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol heaved a large sigh then closed his eyes. He heard shuffling and then Kris sitting back down. He gave only a small warning of feather-light touches before he poured the warmed red wax on Chanyeol’s back. With the way his limbs were restrained, Chanyeol could only arch his back slightly. It made Kris laugh, and then he poured a bit more. The burn of the wax was only short lived as it cooled and hardened on Chanyeol’s skin.

 

 

 

Kris continued to do this for a bit longer before Chanyeol heard shuffling again. Kris ran his hand up and down Chanyeol’s arm before dripping the wax down slowly. It caused very little pain and made Chanyeol sink further into subspace. Wax play with Kris was one of his favorite things when the bustle of the office was overwhelming. Chanyeol realized that he owed Jongdae a day off. He was, yet again, always right.

 

 

 

“I’m going to do the other arm now and then your legs. You look so beautiful, Canlie.”

 

 

 

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he received a smack on the back of his bare thigh. He was so far down that he had to giggle when Kris did it again, “Sorry, Sir. Thank you for the compliment.”

 

 

 

“You’re going down faster than normal. You must have been really stressed.”

 

 

 

All Chanyeol did was hum with approval. The workload had gotten stressful. Jongdae had suggested an assistant but Chanyeol quickly shot the idea down. He was a capable young executive and he did _not_ need someone to manage his time or his work life. Chanyeol could do that on his own, with the help of Jongdae reminding him to come to Nova every few weeks.

 

 

 

Kris started with the other arm. Chanyeol felt the ghost of fingertips and then the wax. He pushed his head further into the pillow when Kris started on his legs. The muscles were wound up so tight that Kris kneading into them a little caused Chanyeol to groan. Kris just chuckled, massaging deeply before pouring the wax of where his hands had been.

 

 

 

It was the most contact that Chanyeol had in a month, so it was no wonder that he was so far down the rabbit hole he hadn’t realized Kris had released him from the carabiners.

 

 

 

“Do you want me to flog you or would you like to just take a hot shower?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer fast enough and felt his face turned away from the soft pillow. Kris smiled and Chanyeol whined when his fingers tangled into the thick locks of his dark hair, “This is why Chen schedules your sessions and not you. Five weeks you went without going down, Canlie. I’m going to have to carry you into the shower at this point.”

 

 

 

There was a dumb, happy smile that crept across Chanyeol lips. Kris did, in fact, pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He kept the towel over Chanyeol’s intimate parts and left so that he could shower in peace. Kris only came back in once Chanyeol was in the obscurity of the shower to leave his clothes on the counter and talk.

 

 

 

“You haven’t been here very much lately. Any reason for that?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol sighed but he knew it was mostly just because of his workload. What Tao had said though was bouncing around in his mind as the wax fell to the shower floor, “It’s just work. Can I ask you something, Kris?”

 

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

 

“Are you really not seeing any other Subs besides me?”

 

 

 

Kris scoffed, “I’m guessing Tao mentioned that? Damn loud mouth. Yeah, Canlie. It’s true. I stopped seeing other Subs about three months ago.”

 

 

 

“Can I ask why?”

 

 

 

“You can, that doesn’t mean I’ll answer it, but in all honesty," Kris sighed, "I lost my job. I know we don’t get too into particulars here but I had a great job and an even better office until I got that lovely little letter that says ‘downsizing’ and ‘economic recession’. I got laid off and basically lost my drive to Dom...that was until Chen called me three days ago and insisted that I take you.”

 

 

 

“And you accepted why?”

 

 

 

“Do you want the truth or a lie?”

 

 

 

The sound of Kris’s voice seemed uncertain and Chanyeol wished he could see outside of the shower glass. He could see Kris was leaning against the bathroom door, but nothing else. Chanyeol swallowed down what nerves he had and started washing his hair.

 

 

 

“The truth.”

 

 

 

“I missed you,“ Kris sighed again then Chanyeol watched as he folded his arm across his chest, “You used to come to me almost every two weeks regularly for nearly a year after that first session. I haven’t seen you in - what? - a month and a half, Canlie. I kind of need that normalcy in order to feel like my life is still under control. I lost my damn job, and then most of my Submissives. The constant there was you and you stopped making appointments as well. It's not a feeling I like to have.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Kris. I-I don’t really know what to say,” Chanyeol rinsed his hair and lathered it in conditioner. A lot of the wax was on the floor of the shower but he still needed to clean up, “I’ll have Chen start making appointments again. - and Kris?”

 

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry you lost your job. You know I would do anything if I could.”

 

 

 

“It's fine. Hurry up. You’re using all the hot water and I need to shower before going home.”

 

 

 

A thought entered into Chanyeol’s head and maybe it shouldn’t have. It was easier than trying to peel everything off himself and he couldn’t deny wanting to be pampered just a bit more so, he let the thought form on his lips before he really knew what he was asking.

 

 

 

“Just join me?”

 

 

 

Kris’s tone changed completely as he pushed off the door, “Canlie, are you serious? Part of our agreement is that you are never undressed fully in front of me. You’re always covered in some way. If you’re serious I need you to firmly consent.”

 

 

 

“Kris, just join me. It will be quicker and you can peel the rest of this off of my back. I trust you. My arms are long but not long enough.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol heard Kris’s laugh before he saw him take off his shirt through the fuzzy glass door of the shower. Sure, they had been in some manners of undress around each other but it was never completely. Kris had his shirt unbuttoned once, but other than that, Chanyeol had never seen him without clothes. It was part of how he kept control, he said once, _‘clothes make the man ’_.

 

 

 

On the other hand, Chanyeol had been naked around Kris multiple times, especially if they were working with wax or oils. Chanyeol shivered thinking about the oils. He had never been brave enough since then to ask for it again. It was one of the only times he was aroused during play. Kris had said it was cute, but Chanyeol was completely ashamed of himself. They discussed sexual contact that night but Chanyeol still declined firmly. Kris never mentioned it again.

 

 

 

The shower door was opened and a cool burst of air made Chanyeol shudder. He didn’t dare turn around but curiosity was killing him. Kris stood behind him and set his hands on his shoulders before massing gently.

 

 

 

“You’re still wound tight and there’s still a lot of wax on your back. I’m going to remove it. If you get uncomfortable at all just use your safe word.”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Chanyeol clamped a hand over his mouth and Kris chuckled deep. Chanyeol felt his chest shake against his wax covered back. Kris’s hands had already started to rub parts of the skin where the wax was thinner.

 

 

 

“You are still so good even when you aren’t restrained. That’s why you’re my favorite.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt a puff of breath against his ear and then hands travel down to his waist. He bit down on his lip, holding back every bit of arousal that was screaming at him.

 

 

 

This was a spectacularly bad idea. Chanyeol had an inkling of knowledge that Kris was possibly sexual with other Subs but never him. Chanyeol just didn’t play that way, but others did. A bubble of jealousy came up in Chanyeol’s chest and he swallowed it back down just as fast. Kris was not his lover and Chanyeol could not bring himself to want those things, not yet. He needed more than what they had even if Kris was attractive.

 

 

 

Shower thoughts were broken by hands turning Chanyeol around. He was face to face with Kris who looked just as sexy and powerful dripping wet. His long silver hair had fallen into his face and Chanyeol resisted the urge to run his hand through it. Kris smiled and picked at the rest of the wax on Chanyeol’s arms.

 

 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t decide where in the hell to look. He chanced to look down and was met with the shining tip of Kris’s hard cock. He quickly snapped his gaze up to Kris’s eyes that were still concentrating on taking the wax off Chanyeol’s skin. Nothing got past him though. A grin crept across his face and Chanyeol blushed all the way to the tip of his ears.

 

 

 

“Canlie, I’m not going to tell you not to look, but I think it goes without saying; I find you extremely attractive. I won’t let my dick control my actions though. You are not comfortable with sexual contact so I’m not going to plow you into the shower wall no matter how much my mind thinks about it.”

 

 

 

There was a tiny gasp that Chanyeol couldn’t quite keep down. Kris just laughed picking at the wax more. His eyes never wandered but Chanyeol’s did. He looked back down slowly taking in all of Kris’s body. It was toned and just as tall as Chanyeol's. They were nearly matched in height but Kris’s shoulders were a bit wider. Chanyeol was more lean, where Kris was a lot of muscle. Chanyeol guessed he kept up with his body so that he had stamina and strength during sessions.

 

 

 

His eyes finally settled down on Kris’s cock; long, thick, and neglected between his legs. Chanyeol never once imagined what Kris looked like outside of his pants. He didn’t quite expect to find out this way. Chanyeol traced the veins along the side and underneath with his eyes wondering what it would feel like to hold or to put in his mouth. His lips parted and Kris laughed, picking up Chanyeol’s chin.

 

 

 

“Canlie, are you reconsidering our agreement?”

 

 

 

“Ye-No. You know my rules.”

 

 

 

Kris smirked and Chanyeol hated how it had an effect on him, “Yes, your rules. You only have sex with people you have a deep connection with; boyfriends, partners, lovers. I understand that, but you’re looking at me like you’re going to eat me alive.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just - I’ve never seen you fully undressed. You look amazing.”

 

 

 

“I could say the same to you every time you undress for me. Turn around and stop devouring my cock with your eyes. I need to clean the rest of this wax anyway.”

 

 

 

The moment Chanyeol turned around he nearly regretted it. Large hands started massaging up and down his back in an almost possessive manner. Kris ran his fingernails back down and Chanyeol had to brace his palms on the shower wall. The wax was coming off in clumps but Chanyeol could feel Kris’s nails leaving marks on his skin. A part of Chanyeol felt thrilled to be marked as Kris’s but another knew that if he found a partner, they might wonder why the hell he had red and purple streaks down his back.

 

 

 

Kris did this once more and Chanyeol couldn’t keep the wantonous moan in his throat from escaping. His head tilted back and when it fell forward Chanyeol saw that for the first time since the oil incident, he was aroused almost painfully. He felt one of Kris’s hands on his hip then the other slid up his spine. Chanyeol yelped when his hair was tangled in Kris’s fingers and yanked so his head flew back.

 

 

 

Chanyeol glanced over and saw Kris looking down the front of his body to see his throbbing cock. He smirked, dark eyes glazing over and Chanyeol’s length pulsed with excitement. Kris licked his lips before pulling his bottom one between his teeth.

 

 

 

“You can’t even control yourself, Canlie. Should I punish you more?”

 

 

 

“Kris -”

 

 

 

“That was a real question.”

 

 

 

“No, Sir. I-I’m not sure what it is okay? The way your nails drug across my skin just kind of -”

 

 

 

“You like pain a little more than you let on.”

 

 

 

Kris slowly let go of Chanyeol’s hair but he silently wished that Kris would pull harder instead. Lots of thoughts were in Chanyeol’s head now. He needed to get his shit together. Kris was his Dom and nothing more. He was _not_ going to dance across that line no matter how much he wanted to.

 

 

 

Chanyeol leaned into the water that was now bordering on cold. He was somewhat thankful. Kris did nothing else but remove the few specks of wax left. He moved Chanyeol around him and cleaned up quickly as Chanyeol stared at the wall. He was ashamed of the thoughts he was entertaining; thoughts of Kris and breakfast, Kris and cuddling, Kris and sex. But Kris was not his, and he was not Kris’s, not like that.

 

 

 

The shower was cut off and Chanyeol removed, still somewhat lingering between subspace and his thoughts. Kris must have noticed because Chanyeol was wrapped in fluffy towels then his chin lifted. Kris furrowed his brow and Chanyeol didn’t miss the overly concerned look in his eyes.

 

 

 

“Canlie, if you want to talk about it we can. Don’t let those thoughts linger. They’ll fester into something that will hurt you.”

 

 

 

“I-I don’t know what to say really. I still stand firm in our agreement.”

 

 

 

“If you ever change your mind know that I’m here to talk and listen.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol nodded then felt his heart soar when Kris cradled his jaw. It was almost too intimate with the way he smiled fondly at Chanyeol, his thumbs caressing the apples of his cheeks. Chanyeol closed his eyes and wished, if only for a moment, that things were different and he had met Kris outside of the club. Love didn’t have paperwork outside of Nova.

 

 

 

Kris helped Chanyeol back into all of his clothes and walked him to the locker room. He put on all of his jewelry while Kris called a cab. Tao raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Chanyeol knew that there was something going on but he wasn’t in a position to question it. He probably never would.

 

 

 

The cab came and Chanyeol let Kris help him in. He smiled wide and gummy, and Chanyeol’s heart hammered in his chest.

 

 

 

“Have Chen schedule you for a session in two weeks. Let me know how you feel tomorrow. Goodnight, Canlie.”

 

 

 

“Alright. Goodnight, Kris.”

 

 

 

The ride back to his apartment tore Chanyeol apart. He nearly started to sob. What in the world were all of these feelings he was developing? Did he _like_ Kris? Club Nova had very little policy on Doms and Subs entering into romantic relationships so long as they talked about it among themselves. There was some paperwork but it was mostly formalities. The only ‘real’ policy was that the Master and Mistress be informed. They usually gave their blessing especially when it came to Doms and Subs having collaring ceremonies and intimate gatherings.

 

 

 

Chanyeol slumped against the door of his apartment. He wasn’t sure what he wanted or what he was feeling, but he knew that work would come sooner or later. He needed to rest. Thankfully, Jongdae had cleared his morning schedule. He set an alarm on his phone with plenty of time to get coffee and catch up on the news, before discarding his clothes in the hamper and falling face first into his pillows.

 

 

 

 

♡

In the morning Chanyeol felt incredible. His back was somewhat sore from the scratches but, all-in-all, he felt amazing. He slept completely through the night and woke up a few moments before his alarm. He remembered Kris telling him to check-in so he reminded himself to do so after his shower.

 

 

 

Breakfast was enjoyable since Chanyeol didn’t have to rush to eat it or drink his coffee. He thumbed a text to Kris about how wonderful he felt and sat back watching the news. He was thankful for the extra sleep. Chanyeol still had a few hours before he even needed to get dressed for work. Jongdae texted him his schedule for the day and Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised to see it somewhat empty. He didn’t get too excited though. Busier days would surely come.

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Kris] _

_ I’m glad you feel better. Chen already set up your appointment. I’ll see you soon.  _

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie] _

_ Am I allowed to ask for something? _

 

 

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and waited. After thinking about the marks, the arousal, and the oil; he knew he wanted to try again. Maybe, if this time they set up some clear boundaries, they could venture into more ‘hands-on’ type things. There was something settling inside Chanyeol and he knew maybe he should talk about it before it became something more. He could see how this would go with Kris and then settle his feelings later. If they were possibly reciprocated, Chanyeol could set up new terms.

 

 

 

_ [New Message from Kris]_

_ You are always allowed to ask for whatever you want Canlie. _

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie]  _

_ I want to try the hot oil again. This time we set up new rules. _

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Kris]  _

_ I’ll agree only if you think about it longer.  _

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie]  _

_ Yes Sir.  _

 

 

 

That wasn’t _exactly_ the answer Chanyeol expected but he appreciated the concern. Kris was right, he needed to think longer about something like that. Jongdae would probably have the same type of answer if he consulted him, which he would.

 

 

 

Paperwork and meetings weren’t going to do themselves though, so Chanyeol reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of his couch to get ready. His day would be filled with old men going off on tangents about irrelevant things and coffee that was too cold to be enjoyable. If he was lucky maybe he could pack up early again, but Chanyeol was rarely lucky and Jongdae would probably have a stack of shit to do as high as the vaulted ceilings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ~ a week later  
> 

wc: 3833 

* * *

 

 

 

Fridays usually meant blue jeans and button-downs, one or maybe two meetings, and Chanyeol leaving early. Instead, it was three cups of coffee, Chanyeol yelling into the receiver of his office phone, and Jongdae’s hair being a mess.

 

 

“The fucking deadline changed? Are you serious right now?” Chanyeol put his hands on his hips and grit his teeth. _Pricks_ , “You’re telling me that stack of paperwork needs to be done by the end of the day? No matter when that fucking day ends?”

 

 

“I’m sorry Yeol.” Jongdae stood and started pouring himself another cup of coffee; his second, “If I could shake these pompous assholes up, you know I would.”

 

 

Chanyeol glanced back at the stack of papers and sighed. He would need to stay late in order to finish it all. Chanyeol was sort of his own boss, but he still had someone else to answer to; a long chain of people who controlled the rest of his company. They turned in paperwork to him and he turned it into someone else.

 

 

The paperwork itself was the same sixty-one-page packet given to every artist and potential talent that wanted to sign with the company, a recording company that Chanyeol technically owned but he was just Vice President. He gave up the owner and President position to someone more capable. It was no less troublesome and the workload was much the same. Even if he held the majority of the shares, he didn’t quite have the control anymore.

 

 

So, he swallowed down the last of his coffee, set the mug next to the pot, and sat back in his chair. Jongdae filled it and set it down on the corner before sitting back in the leather seat across from Chanyeol. He was giving that look; the look that told Chanyeol he was about to say the same thing he said last week, the same thing he had said five months ago, and it was the same thing Chanyeol was going to turn down. Again.

 

 

“You know, Park, you could just -”

 

 

“If you say ‘hire an assistant’, I’m going to fire you.”

 

 

“Find a temp worker to help you out.”

 

 

“That’s the same fucking thing, Dae.”

 

 

 

Jongdae had a smirk, but Chanyeol knew he was right. He sighed and put his head in his hands. If he hired an assistant to help him, the workload would be cut into thirds. Sure, Jongdae had his own shit to do but he helped Chanyeol as much as he could. A temp worker would probably help Chanyeol’s stress level and then some. 

 

 

 

“You have six weeks to find someone. If you can’t get someone by then, I’m still firing you.”

 

 

 

“You can’t fire me, Park. Who else would schedule everything for you?”

 

 

 

“The temp worker you little shit, now let’s get started before I set the building on fire and flee the country.”

 

 

 

Little by little the paperwork dwindled down. There was still a lot to do, but Chanyeol needed a break. Evening was creeping up on them and Chanyeol was hungry. They walked down to the little cafe on the second floor of the building and sat down ordering something quick and easy.

 

 

 

“So, do you have any specifics for your assistant?”

 

 

 

“Breathing and competent.”

 

 

 

“That’s hopefully doable, though, I expect almost everyone who we interview will be.”

 

 

 

“Just find someone who can do the job.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol ate in silence after that. Jongdae noted different things on his schedule, reminded him of the appointment with Kris, and shoveled his own food into his mouth. There were a few waves and nods from different employees that recognized Chanyeol and Jongdae. After a bit longer they walked back to Chanyeol’s office with full bellies and a long night ahead of them.

 

 

 

The joke with Jongdae about shitcanning him was just that, a joke. Thankfully, Chanyeol had never had to fire anyone, until about thirteen minutes and forty seconds after he sat down in his chair and started another packet. One of the heads of the Artists Development Department knocked on Chanyeol’s door and he just  _knew_ .

 

 

 

He was a kind, hardworking individual that Chanyeol had interacted with on numerous occasions. A Chinese man by the name of Yixing. He oversaw most if not all the ins and outs of developing the talent they signed. Somehow Chanyeol just knew he was about to have to fire someone.

 

 

 

“Mr. Park, do you have a moment?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, Xing. Sit down.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol waited. Yixing fidgeted for a moment and then sighed. No one liked having to talk about unproductive workers or uncomfortable situations. Yixing explained plainly and Chanyeol knew his frustrations.

 

 

 

“Look, she just isn’t cutting it. Every person she has tried to sign has either failed miserably in training or has walked out.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol ran a hand through his already messy hair. He didn’t have to say a name, Chanyeol knew. It wasn’t the first time someone had come to him about her performance or lack thereof. This was the third time though. Chanyeol wasn’t even going to bother with the formalities. Fuck the paperwork. It could wait.

 

 

 

“I’ll take care of it. Dae, have security ready.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol rose from his chair and straightened his shirt. He closed his eyes and remembered how Kris steeled himself before every scene. He rolled his shoulders in much the same way and started toward the vocal training rooms. He knew that was where most everyone in the development department was at this time of day.

 

 

 

Sure enough, there were more than a few people in that wing of the building. Chanyeol could hear the murmurs and soft music from the mostly soundproofed rooms. He kept walking until he was at the end of the hall where all the offices were for the training teams.

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t stop to read the name on the door, or the note below it. He knocked, walked in, and stood with his hands in his pockets. She smiled like nothing was wrong but then Yixing stepped behind him and her facade fell. 

 

 

 

“I’m sure I don’t need to introduce myself or tell you why I’m here.”

 

 

 

“Mr. Park, if you would have read the sign on the door you would have known that I’m in the middle of a meeting.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looked over to see a young boy in the chair, bright eyes and smile plastered on his face. Chanyeol waved him over and he stood holding out his hand.

 

 

 

“I’m Taehyung, but you can call me V.”

 

 

 

“Well V, I’m Mr. Park. Yixing here is going to take you down the hall and I’m going to try not to lose my cool. Go on.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol motioned then Taehyun and Yixing walked down the hall. When they were out of earshot Chanyeol turned back to see a grimace on the face of his about-to-be-former employee. 

 

 

 

“You will not disrespect me and you damn sure won’t do it in front of people, especially people we hope to sign. I’m your boss.”

 

 

 

“I’ll remember that next time, Mr. Park.”

 

 

 

“There won’t be 'a next time'. You are henceforth relieved of your position. You can pack your things and remove yourself from the building.”

 

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

 

The tone of her voice almost made Chanyeol snap. He pushed a smile onto his lips and repeated himself. He hated repeating himself, “Get your things and leave. Please, do not make me call security down here.”

 

 

 

“Do you even know who you are talking to -”

 

 

 

“Yes, I do. You haven’t signed a single artist this quarter and the ones that you  _ did _ sign all left before debut. Get your things before I have you escorted out and arrested.”

 

 

 

“It takes time for quality, Mr. Park. You sign those papers just as much as I recruit the talent. Maybe you should take some of that blame.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol balled his fist in his pocket and took his phone out with the other. He pushed the speed-dial for security and within seconds they were at her door. She fought and screamed, and Chanyeol was sure he needed to walk back to his office before he lost his shit. 

 

 

 

Jongdae was with security and Chanyeol nodded to him as he removed himself from the situation. He walked quickly back to his office and sat down in his chair. The paperwork was nearly complete but he couldn’t get his head to stop pounding or his heart to stop drumming. His fingers were tapping in a rhythm on his desk, his leg was bouncing, and before he knew it he was Facetiming Kris.

 

 

 

It was no surprise that he picked up right away. Chanyeol was already pacing around his office. He locked his door after sending Jongdae a text that he was  _ making a phone call_ . Usually, Chanyeol never had to make these types of calls to Kris, but he just fired someone who was an unbearable shitstain that should have been removed long ago.

 

 

 

 _ “Canlie, what’s wrong? _ _ ”_

 

 

 

 

“I just had to fire someone and I can’t calm down.”

 

 

 

“ _Okay, _ ” Chanyeol watched as Kris nodded and looked around, “ _Give me a moment._ ”

 

 

 

The moment felt like an eternity and Chanyeol continued to pace around his office. He heard the familiar two-knocks of Jongdae rapping on the door. It was more of an “I’m here” than a “Coming in”. Chanyeol was thankful they had worked out a code system to know when and when not to come into the office in these situations.

 

 

 

“ _ Okay _ ,” Kris was somewhere with better lighting and Chanyeol was thankful for the fact he turned on a white noise machine, “ _ Canlie, what is your color? _ ”

 

 

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

 

 

_ “Sit._ _”_

 

 

 

Chanyeol walked to his chair and sat down. He stood his phone up in front of his mug so it would be like a makeshift stand. Kris looked incredible and Chanyeol tried but failed to stop himself from staring for too long. 

 

 

 

Kris chuckled, _“_ _ Close your eyes. You’re staring. _ _ ” _

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol let his eyes flutter shut and listened to his surroundings. They had done this only one other time. Chanyeol had been really overwhelmed with paperwork and deadlines and had a panic attack. Kris talked him down and Chanyeol was thankful. Jongdae took on the rest of the workload that weekend.

 

 

 

“ _ Let me see your hands _ ,” Kris’s voice was no less stern and Chanyeol raised his hands, palms toward his phone, “ _ Use your thumb and start counting your fingers until I tell you to stop. _ ”

 

 

 

Following Kris’s direction was like a second nature. When things ultimately extended to outside of the club, they had an agreement to Facetime and text messages. They rarely ever had to but Chanyeol could not get himself to calm down. He kept counting and counting. He was nearly to one hundred when he heard Kris clear his throat. It broke his concentration just a little but then he continued counting.

 

 

 

Two hundred came and Chanyeol had developed a steady, fast pace of counting each finger. Before he knew it his heart rate was lower, his legs were still, and he was starting to smile.

 

 

 

“ _ Stop and open your eyes. Look at me Canlie. _ ”

 

 

 

Slowly, Chanyeol took a breath and opened his eyes. He didn’t lower his hands as Kris had only told him to stop; so he held them up, palms open, waiting for Kris. He was smiling really big and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile back.

 

 

 

“ _You’re such a good boy. I’m sorry you had to fire someone. How do you feel right now? _ ”

 

 

 

With his hands still up Chanyeol sighed, “Better. My nerves are a lot calmer. Thank you, Sir. I’ve never had to fire someone before. It challenged my patience. It’s not something I want to do again.”

 

 

 

“ _It’s okay Canlie. No one likes to fire, or be fired. Do you still need me? _ ”

 

 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind staying for another moment.”

 

 

 

“ _ I’ll stay as long as you need. You can put your hands down now. _ ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol put his hands in his lap and stayed quiet. Kris didn’t speak either but the silence was comfortable with the noise machine on in the background. Kris walked a few steps and sat down on the floor of what Chanyeol thought might be his apartment.

 

 

 

“ _You know, you should get one of these for your office. When you feel overwhelmed, you can turn it on and lock your door. I’m sure it would take nothing for Chen to find one._ ”

 

 

 

“That’s - actually a really good idea. I’ll have him get on that after I end this call. Kris, thank you, really. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t pick up.”

 

 

 

“ _ Show up at the club and have me running thinking something was terribly wrong. _ ”

 

 

 

They laughed for a moment before Chanyeol decided he used up enough of Kris’s time. They said their goodbyes and Chanyeol unlocked his office door. Jongdae waited for a moment before throwing himself into the chair.

 

 

 

“Got your text. I’ll find one don’t worry. We can set it in the back of the office where no one will see it.”

 

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

“Also, HR is on finding you an assistant. They’re going through temp agencies and resumes. If we find a fulltime person that would be great.”

 

 

 

“It would be. I never have to call Kris like that. This shit is stressing me out. I hate to admit that you were right.”

 

 

 

“I’m always right, Park. Go home. I’ll take care of the last few packets. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

 

 

“You spoil me as much as Kris does.”

 

 

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes but his cat-like smile and wink gave away a pleased emotion, “Get outta here before I change my mind.”

 

 

 

The office was quiet as Chanyeol made his way out. He ran into Yixing who somehow still had Taehyung with him. They stopped him near his car and made a little small talk. Evidently, Taehyung was actually really talented and Chanyeol was glad he fired that awful excuse for an agent. Yixing knew people much more capable of molding Taehyung. 

 

 

 

Taehyung left but Yixing invited Chanyeol for drinks. He shrugged and decided with the day he had it was okay. They found a bar close by and Chanyeol enjoyed the small conversations with Yixing. It flowed well and the more they talked the more they drank. Yixing laughed as loud as Chanyeol and he enjoyed just how nice it was to be with someone outside of the office.

 

 

 

A few drinks turned into a few more and then those drinks turned into bad decisions; like Yixing pressed against the door of Chanyeol’s condo and his knee between Yixing’s legs. Chanyeol’s teeth nipped at every inch of skin Yixing had exposed on his neck. He kissed one spot that had Yixing moaning and gripping his hips tighter. 

 

 

 

They fumbled a bit but made their way to the bedroom where Chanyeol tossed his shirt between his ever-growing stack of unread manga and his hamper. Yixing gasped then Chanyeol froze. He was facing the bed trying to undo the buckle of his belt when he remembered fingernails and cold water. It had been over a week but the marks on his back had only just started fading. Yixing let his fingers graze the green and yellow faint bruises on Chanyeol’s back.

 

 

 

“Do - Do you have a partner?”

 

 

 

“No, Yixing. I don’t. It’s from - how do I put this?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol turned around then, saw the hesitation and concern in Yixing's eyes. He figured the truth was better than nothing so, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

 

“Have you ever heard of Club Nova?”

 

 

 

Judging by Yixing’s reaction of wide eyes, he had, “Yeah. I’m not into that sort of thing really.”

 

 

 

“Well, I am. I’m a Submissive and I go to the club regularly. Like, two or three times a month regularly. Plus, I have a dedicated Dom that I can pretty much rely on outside of his working hours.”

 

 

 

“Um. Wow. Okay,“ Yixing blew a harsh breath and Chanyeol knew what was coming next. It happened so many times before he almost expected it, “I know we have a non-disclosure agreement so your secret is safe with me but I can’t actually do that for you so, I’m just going to go. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol watched Yixing leave with a huge pit in his stomach. They were pretty close, and Chanyeol had some sort of feelings for him, but now there would be a few awkward moments and some knowing glances. Chanyeol felt the pit grow bigger until it felt like it would swallow him whole. He fell onto the side of the bed and put his head in his hands.

 

 

 

Every hook-up, date, potential partner was the same; as soon as things became more open and Chanyeol admitted to going to Nova, they bailed. He dated plenty before and after starting to see Kris. Chanyeol would be hopeful after a successful first date, but by the end of the third week or so when the conversations got deep and emotions were deeper, Chanyeol would admit to his BDSM lifestyle and they would admit to Chanyeol they weren’t invested by leaving.

 

 

 

Chanyeol groaned and picked himself up off the bed to shower. He smelled like soju and felt like shit. He let the water rinse away the smell of alcohol but he still felt horrible. He tucked himself into bed after hoping that his weekend would just fly by so he could occupy his mind with work or something else besides hopelessness.

 

 

 

 

♡

The next morning Chanyeol had a string of messages from Jongdae about his behavior and  _ the policy_. Chanyeol rolled his eyes shooting back a quick ‘ _fuck you_ ’ before shoving his phone back under his pillow. It buzzed two more times and Chanyeol was sure he was going to give Jongdae the sack.

 

 

 

Except they weren’t from Jongdae.

 

 

 

 _ [3 New Message from Kris]_

 

 

 

 _ Fuck. _ Chanyeol pushed himself up and hung his head. Surely he hadn’t done anything wrong that he knew of? Chanyeol thought about all the things he did the night before and wondered just what Kris might be texting about then it clicked. Chanyeol didn’t have many rules for his behavior outside of the club, not really. They didn’t take scene outside of Nova often. There were Facetimes and sometimes text messages like now, but Chanyeol _did_  have a few rules.

 

 

 

Like no excessive drinking.

 

 

 

 _ [3 New Messages from Kris]_

_ Chen just text me to tell me you’re out drinking. I hope you don’t break our rules._

 

 

 

Obviously, that one was from the night before and Chanyeol felt his heart drop as he read the rest. The words made his heart clench and he felt the sting of tears threatening.

 

 

 

 _ I’m not sure that ‘fuck you’ is an appropriate response considering all things Canlie._

 

 _ I’m so disappointed in you. Not only did you break our rules about drinking, you tried to hook up with a coworker, and you deliberately cursed your secretary who was only looking out for you._

 

 

 

Chanyeol could feel the tears streaming as he read the messages again. Kris was disappointed in him. No matter how much shit Chanyeol took at the office, knowing _ Kris _ was  _ disappointed _ felt like the worst thing in the world. Chanyeol clutched his phone to his chest and sobbed with his other hand cover his face. 

 

 

 

What was he supposed to do? Kris hadn’t sent anything else and Chanyeol wasn’t sure he was supposed to respond. He hiccuped and laid back into his pillow feeling like the world was crushing him. Between deadlines and a dead love life, Chanyeol wanted to crawl into a hole. His phone buzzed and he closed his eyes hoping it would just stop...except it didn’t. It kept buzzing and Chanyeol realized that Kris was Facetiming him.

 

 

 

Chanyeol answered but buried his face deep into the pillow so Kris couldn't see it.

 

 

 

“ _ Canlie. Turn toward the camera. _ ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol shook his head and buried it further crying harder. Kris sighed and Chanyeol could tell he felt bad. Sometimes he would give the same sigh when their scenes got to be too much for Chanyeol and he had to stop.

 

 

 

“ _ Look at me Canlie. _ ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol slowly lifted his head from the pillow and his tear stained face came into the view of the front-facing camera. Kris’s lips parted into a frown and his eyes dropped. Chanyeol had never seen him look so devastated. They stayed staring at each other for a moment before Chanyeol couldn't take it and wailed into his pillow.

 

 

 

“ _Canlie, you know what you did was wrong. Why are you crying? _ ”

 

 

 

“Y - You…”

 

 

 

“ _ Canlie _ ,” Kris snapped and Chanyeol whipped his head to face the camera, “ _ I won’t tell you again to look at me. Keep your face toward the camera and talk to me. That is an order. _ ”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

Kris softened instantly and Chanyeol wished they were right next to each other. He wanted Kris to hold his face and kiss his tears away. He wanted to be called a good boy again. He bit down on his lip and tried to stop his tears while Kris lectured him.

 

 

 

“ _You know the risk when going out drinking, but what I’m more upset about is that you almost hooked up with a coworker. There isn’t any strong policy against it, but you know that intermingling can cause office tension. Chen told me about the conversation he had with your coworker late last night and how you were pretty much hammered. Canlie, I just… I’m dis _ -“

 

 

 

“Please don’t say it.”

 

 

 

It was so soft and quiet Kris looked like he nearly missed it. Chanyeol watched him deflate and cover his face with his hand. When he pulled it down Chanyeol saw something in his eyes he had never seen before. It looked something like what Chanyeol felt.

 

 

 

“ _I’m moving your appointment and I’m not giving you what you want. I’m scheduling the hot oils another day and I’m going to punish you how I see fit. Color? _ ”

 

 

 

“Green, Sir.”

 

 

 

“ _ I’ll text Chen when the appointment is so he can remind you. I’ve been too soft on you. It’s high time I reminded you who is in charge _ .”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol could feel Kris’s mood. He didn’t need to voice any words for them to resonate in Chanyeol. They hit him in the heart before Kris looked into the camera and shook his head. He cut the video without saying goodbye and Chanyeol felt his heart sink to his feet. He rolled over into the pillow and stared at the wall for twenty minutes. He wasn’t hungry anymore, nor did he want to have any coffee. 

 

 

 

He just wanted to hear Kris say he was a good boy and that he was forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ~ a week later  
> 

wc : 2880 

* * *

 

“What were you wearing the first time you came to Nova, Canlie?”

 

 

There shouldn’t have been much thought to that one. Chanyeol remembered well the leather pants and lace panties he had worn to the club. It was Jongdae who dared him to go. They used fake names and Kris had put Chanyeol under in very little time. The thought took too long though and Chanyeol felt the lick of suede against his skin as Kris brought it down from his right shoulder to his left hip.

 

Chanyeol choked, “Leather and lace, Sir.”

  

“That’s right.”

 

 

 

The week had passed by too quickly. Jongdae had the white noise machine set up in Chanyeol’s office and he used it a couple times during his breaks to calm his nerves. It helped tremendously. The nerves were caused not only by paperwork but the fact Kris had texted him only once Monday morning tell him to behave all week. That was it.

 

 

 

They worked through what deadlines they had and Chanyeol felt uneasy when Jongdae told him that he had half a day Thursday and no work on Friday. He knew it was because Kris planned something; a punishment session. Jongdae reminded Chanyeol that he needed to eat properly and prepare himself.

 

 

 

As soon as he arrived Thursday evening to Nova, Kris ushered him into the playroom without even putting his things in the lockers. Chanyeol was set aflame when Kris blindfolded him then told him to strip down to nothing. The only thing that Chanyeol had on when he was strung up was lace panties, his cuffs, and a gag to accompany the blindfold.

 

 

 

“Do you know why I decided against spoiling you tonight?”

 

 

 

After spending the first ten hits gagged, Kris took it out and started asking questions with each hit. If the question took too long, Chanyeol felt the pain of his slow reactions. If he answered well, Kris would reward him with a silk-gloved hand. Chanyeol had only gotten that once. He was already five more into his session when Kris asked Chanyeol why he wasn’t getting the hot oils.

 

 

 

“I was bad. I disrespected Chen and I broke our rules. I went out drinking, going overboard. I nearly hooked up with a coworker which could have meant trouble at the office that I run. I was irresponsible and deserve to be punished, Sir.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol choked on the words through his tears. He was emotional but also in a little pain. Kris was not kind with his floggings when it was for punishment, but the silk glove slid up Chanyeol’s spine and he keened letting his head lull back.

 

 

 

“Good boy. You’re right. So good, Canlie.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol whimpered when his hair was pulled and the tails of the flogger tickled up his back. He was hearing exactly what he wanted. He was a _good boy_. Kris wasn’t telling him he was disappointed anymore. He was good and Chanyeol smiled closing his eyes behind the blindfold.

 

 

 

The flogger came down five more times and Chanyeol loved how Kris made it feel like a rollercoaster. One would come down hard, striking Chanyeol lightning fast and lighting him up. Another would barely touch his skin making him laugh and smile because it tickled. The smile would drop and a moan would choke out when Kris would bring the flogger down hard again making Chanyeol white knuckle the restraints.

 

 

 

Two hands slid up Chanyeol’s spine and they were bare skin-on-skin contact. A loud moan came from Chanyeol’s lips as Kris slid them from the waistline hem of the panties to the top of his shoulders. His entire back was on fire but the coolness of Kris’s hands calmed it. The fire inside though was raging. Chanyeol was starting to become insanely aware of how attracted he was to Kris, which meant Chanyeol was developing something they promised to not have.

 

 

 

Feelings.

 

 

 

The no sex clause in their contract was accompanied by a no feelings subclause. Chanyeol had to explain to Kris why and it took a long conversation for him to finally understand. Chanyeol had to sit him down and tell him that sex was part of love for him. In order to have sex or be intimate with someone, Chanyeol needed to feel deeply bonded to them. They had to share a strong connection or he couldn’t and wouldn’t be attracted to them. He wouldn’t be able to have sex with them either.

 

 

 

Chanyeol being attracted to Kris meant he was starting to feel their bond strengthen.

 

 

 

The hands made their way back down and up again, then Chanyeol felt things that made his body go absolutely wild. He felt the fabric of Kris’s slacks then his swollen length against his ass. Kris was rock hard and Chanyeol had to resist the urge to ask for more than he should. This was punishment and either way; no sex.

 

 

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. Canlie, I-I need -”

 

 

 

“Kris, Sir, as long as it doesn’t break the rules, it’s fine.”

 

 

 

“Can I kiss your back?”

 

 

 

“Green.”

 

 

 

The blindfold fell away and Chanyeol peeked through his eyelids to see Kris kneeling behind him. The carabiners on his ankle cuffs and the cuffs themselves were removed and Kris carefully lifted one leg kissing Chanyeol’s ankle. It felt amazing and Chanyeol closed his eyes when Kris did the other. With his ankles free Chanyeol could flex a little, then he was released from the wrists cuffs.

 

 

 

“Canlie, you are not to move. You are not to touch yourself. Lace your fingers behind your head and stay like that.”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol did as he was told fixating his eyes across the room. He felt Kris’s hands on his hips, his fingers slowly running little circles under the waistband of the lace panties. It sent shivers up Chanyeol’s spine as the first kiss came to the nape of his neck. He moaned sweet and high, and Chanyeol could feel the smirk on Kris’s face. He fluttered kisses everywhere he hit. Every raised line and little bruise received a kiss. It was no more than a brush of skin but Chanyeol felt electrified by each one.

 

 

 

Kris's hands never wandered more than where they were no matter how much Chanyeol squirmed. He bit down on his lip when the last kiss was placed again at the base of his neck. This time the hands left his hips and unfolded his hands. Kris laced their fingers and started running small circles into the middle of Chanyeol’s palms with his thumbs.

 

 

 

“Your arms are probably tired. _You’re_ probably tired. Do you want to shower and rest, or would you like to head home?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s mind was all over the place. He wasn’t sure how to answer. On one hand, he wanted to spend more time with Kris. He wanted to be pampered but that wasn’t going to happen. He just received a punishment and this was about as good as he was going to get. On the other hand, Chanyeol _was_ tired. He was exhausted, he was horny, and he just wanted to go home and fuck his fist in the shower.

 

 

 

Kris’s thumb made its way to Chanyeol’s lip and he tugged on it hard. Chanyeol licked it and realized he was biting down hard enough to break the chapped skin. Kris gave him a concerned look then cupped his face.

 

 

 

“You need to tell me what’s going on in your mind for me to help you.”

 

 

 

“I’m thinking.”

 

 

 

“About what Canlie?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment more before setting his hands on Kris’s shoulders. It was a bit weird to be pushing him around but Kris allowed it. He sat on the edge of the bed in his playroom while Chanyeol knelt before him between his legs. It was odd to still be in panties with Kris fully dressed.

 

 

 

“I think we need to renegotiate our terms.”

 

 

 

“I was wondering how long it would take you.”

 

 

 

“It’s obvious both of us are aroused by play now and I think we need to start talking about limits and boundaries.”

 

 

 

“Whatever you want Canlie.”

 

 

 

Whatever he wanted wasn’t what he could have, but he could start with a few things. Chanyeol took a deep breath and set his hand on his lap placing his gaze to the floor.

 

 

 

“I still don’t want to be sexual; that hasn’t changed, but that’s not to say _you_ can’t be. If you would like me to start - “

 

 

 

“Canlie,” Chanyeol felt his chin lifted and a finger placed over his lips. He gazed up at Kris who had an unreadable expression, “That is going into some territory that might make you and me uncomfortable. There is a difference between us being Dom and Sub and us being Slave and Master. You are starting to dance across the line of Slave and Master. You wanting only to please me is fine, but you are not a Slave to me and you never will be without us talking about it.”

 

 

 

Kris took a deep breath and let the finger off of Chanyeol’s lips before smiling, “We can do whatever you are comfortable with. If you want to go further into scenes outside of the club, we can do that. If you would like to be more service oriented, that can work too. But you will never be beneath me, you will never give to me without me giving to you in return. Our agreement on sex still stands.”

 

 

 

“But -”

 

 

 

“No Canlie,” For the first time Kris picked Chanyeol up and placed him carefully in his lap. Chanyeol didn’t resist and instead leaned into his shoulder, “One day we’ll talk about that. It’s obvious you’re having an internal war over it. I’m not blind, nor am I stupid. Chen sees it too. You should have a talk with him. He’s very smart and could help you with whatever it is you have on your mind.”

 

 

 

After that Chanyeol didn’t argue. He did pout which got him a smack on the thigh. Surprisingly, Kris kissed his head and Chanyeol felt his whole body thrumming. _He loved it_. He loved it so much that he started to feel like he was going crazy. His whole body just wanted more; more kisses, more hugs, more Kris.

 

 

 

 

♡

Jongdae said exactly what Chanyeol thought he would when they met for lunch the next day. Chanyeol was sore as hell but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from having a nice lunch with his secretary and friend. Chanyeol was quiet at first, but Jongdae warmed him up to the conversation he knew he needed to have with someone, anyone.

 

 

 

"So, Kris told me that you might need to talk."

 

 

 

"Yeah, about that -"

 

 

 

"I think I know what you're going to say so, let me stop you right there and give you a dose of ‘Real Dae Advice’."

 

 

 

Chanyeol deadpanned but listened. Jongdae knew lots of things and was very wise for someone his age. Chanyeol could trust whatever sage knowledge he was going to give.

 

 

 

"I think it's pretty obvious you're starting to like Kris more than just as your Dom. You called him in the middle of work just to calm you down. That doesn't happen often, but it's not just that is it? You stopped going to him because of the hot oil incident. You are turned on by him, which means you are starting to feel a deep connection with him. You trust him, and not just as Canlie."

 

 

 

Chanyeol sighed, "You are - dead right as usual. I'm not sure what it is. I trust him with everything. I guess after a year of going to him and giving up control I trust him more than I've trusted anyone else. Is it that obvious that I like him?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, it is. You stupidly smile at your phone even when he's just sending you a message to behave."

 

 

 

"Do you think he would be opposed to changing the terms of our agreement?"

 

 

 

"Honest opinion, Yeol? No. From what I understand you guys have been skirting the line for a little while now. He told me you even wanted to, uh, 'service' him."

 

 

 

Chanyeol groaned and slid his hands down his face. Shit, Kris really said that to Jongdae, "He told you about that?"

 

 

 

"Not every detail but enough to know that you two are starting to blur the lines."

 

 

 

For a moment, all Chanyeol could do was reflect. His one-sided crush might not be so one-sided. As he ate, he kept thinking. Jongdae said nothing else until Chanyeol asked him point blank.

 

 

 

"Do you think I should change my terms and tell him how I feel?"

 

 

 

"Simple answer; yes. I think you need to sit down with Kris and explain to him like you did before like you did with me when you explained your feelings. Tell him you are starting to become aware of the deep emotional attachment you have to him and you'd like to negotiate new terms with sexual contact. I'm almost one hundred percent sure he's going to accept your offer."

 

 

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

 

 

"Just talk to him."

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn't miss the little smirk on Jongdae's face that said he knew more than what he was willing to tell. Obviously, Jongdae and Kris had spoken a lot. Chanyeol was thankful. It gave him enough insight to find the courage to talk to Kris. He had some sort of understanding about how Chanyeol felt, and with a proper talk, maybe they could work out the details of a new arrangement.

 

 

 

 

That evening Chanyeol was stretched out on his couch. There was some re-run of a drama he had already seen on TV but it was background noise to his thoughts. Chanyeol wanted to think hard about everything that was talked about, but not just that. Kris had told him to think more about the hot oils session. So, with a cup of coffee in one hand and his chin in the other, Chanyeol thought.

 

 

 

First, he was absolutely sure that he was attracted to Kris sexually. This meant that he trusted Kris. It also meant that Chanyeol had a stronger bond than what he originally thought. If he was thinking about sex with Kris, he was deeply and firmly falling for him. Chanyeol knew that he needed to have a talk about that with Kris.

 

 

 

Second of all, Jongdae was right again. He was always right. Chanyeol had stopped going to see Kris mostly because of the hot oil incident. The night started innocent enough. It was one of the few times Kris requested to do something for Chanyeol, a surprise. He poured hot oil on Chanyeol much the same temperature as the wax they played with. The problem was that everything was slippery. A brush here and a press there turned into Chanyeol keening and moaning. When he flipped over he was embarrassingly hard underneath the warm towel on top of him. Kris had asked if he wanted to go further. Chanyeol declined but everything that night stayed with him.

 

 

 

Now, he was ready to go further; maybe just a step, but something more than what they were already doing. Recent events showed Chanyeol that they were both aroused by play. Kris had long been aroused, more than once in fact. Chanyeol had just started really reacting to the way Kris's hands were on his body, but not just that. He was turned on by the power Kris had behind a flogger. He was aroused by the way Kris called him a good boy. Chanyeol wanted to be Kris's _only_ good boy. Jealousy started to rise in Chanyeol at the thought of Kris being sexual with other Subs. Maybe that needed to be talked about too. Chanyeol was already clean, he needed to know Kris was too if they were going to cross into sex.

 

 

 

The thoughts all lingered as Chanyeol showered. He might have had too many thoughts about the whole shower incident at Nova. Kris's thick cock was standing tall behind him and he did nothing, but not from a lack of want. Chanyeol wanted, badly. Arousal swam in Chanyeol like creatures in the deep ocean; an unknown territory that Chanyeol knew if he ventured out into it, he could be lost. Chanyeol was already trapped in the way Kris's touch hypnotized him. Long strokes turned into short ones as Chanyeol ran his own hand through his hair and pulled. A sudden burst from his chest remembered the way Kris had yanked his head back and he came screaming his name.

 

 

 

 

In bed, Chanyeol somewhat regretted what he had done. Kris's name spilling from his lips was something new and foreign, but for some reason, it tasted sweet like candy. Chanyeol repeated it three or four times as he rode out his orgasm, hair tangled between his own fingers. It was nothing like the vice grip Kris had but it satiated him.

 

 

 

What Chanyeol wanted now though, was comfort and warmth. He wanted Kris's arm around him while he buried himself in Kris's chest. He wanted the smell of weathered leather and something that was just Kris. As Chanyeol closed his eyes, he realized how deep he was.

 

 

 

Deep in love.


	4. Chapter 4

wc : 3982

* * *

 

 

Monday mornings.  _Fucking Monday mornings._ Chanyeol had already had the worst day and it wasn’t even past ten in the morning. 

 

 

First thing when he woke up, he knocked over his lamp and broke the bulb. He scrambled to try and pick it up, instead, he stepped on a sharp piece and cut his foot. As if that wasn’t enough, when Chanyeol went to take a shower there was no hot water.

 

 

The cold water stung as he quickly washed up and tried to salvage the rest of his time. Coffee was great. It was the only thing that wasn’t messed up. Chanyeol left in a hurry when he realized he was running late for work due to bandaging his foot up. The note on the door from maintenance told him that he would be without hot water for three days.

 

 

Fuck Mondays.

 

 

At least at the office he could throw his jacket in a chair and turn on the white noise machine. That was _something_. Jongdae met him with a grimace and paperwork, and after spilling his second cup of coffee, Chanyeol was done. 

 

 

The day went on and around nine Chanyeol ran into Yixing. Literally. He groaned when they bumped into each other. The awkwardness wasn’t there as Yixing put on a bright smile, but then Chanyeol noticed he was soaked again. This time in something horrid smelling and green. Yixing called it a ‘green machine’. Chanyeol called it baby vomit.

 

 

Changing his shirt again with the limited number of shirts he had, and even more limited patience was setting Chanyeol on a downward spiral. A spiral that by noon would have him snap at Jongdae, throw a packet (out of the twenty-one they had that day), and break his favorite fountain pen. All it took was one look and Jongdae was through as well.

 

 

“I hope to fucking whatever Gods are out there that HR finds us a damn temp. I’m so tired of working for six people and getting paid for one.”

 

 

Chanyeol groaned and shoved his hair back from his face, “You and me both. Check up on that, please. I’m texting Kris.”

 

 

“Good. If I see you break one more thing I’m going to lose my shit and call him myself.”

 

 

Jongdae got up from his chair and fixed his jacket. He buzzed HR and said he was coming in no matter who was where or doing what. Chanyeol just chuckled before pulling his phone out of his inner pocket.

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie]_

_ Session. Tonight._

 

 

 _ [New Message from Kris]_

_ Boss. Not you._

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie]_

_ I broke my favorite fountain pen and Jongdae is about to strangle me. _

 

 

 _ [New Message from Kris]_

_ Permission to do as I please?_

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Canlie]_

_ Green._

 

 

 

Just the thought of going to see Kris had Chanyeol somewhat relaxed. All Kris thumbed back was a time and Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t be late. After that Jongdae sent a text that made Chanyeol jump in his seat and pump his fist into the air.

 

 

 

 _ [New Message from Daely Cat Texts]_

_ HR has three interviews lined up over the next two weeks._

 

 

 _ [New Message from DJ Parky Park]_

_ Fuck yes. This is why you’re my favorite secretary and best friend._

 

 

 _ [New Message from Daely Cat Texts]_

_ I’ve been your only friend since college, and I’m also your only secretary._

 

 

 _ [New Message from DJ Parky Park]_

_ I take it back. You’re fired._

 

 

 

Jongdae came back into the office right after that and deadpanned looking at his phone. He looked up at Chanyeol who just shrugged smiling. They had a long-running joke and Chanyeol never missed an opportunity to toss it into conversations. They were, after all, good friends since college.

 

 

 

The rest of the day passed by a lot smoother after that. Chanyeol and Jongdae finished almost all of the packets for the new and promising talents. They found Taehyung’s among the stack and were impressed with his credentials. Chanyeol immediately signed off on it and set it to the side for preferential treatment to Yixing. He could really guide Taehyung more so than any of the others.

 

 

 

Dusk was settling when Chanyeol finally looked up at the time. He was pleasantly surprised that they were actually calling it a night before it was time to. He turned everything off, including the lights, and headed out to Nova. The thrill of seeing Kris and not knowing what was going to happen made Chanyeol thrum with excitement.

 

 

 

That excitement didn’t die when he walked into Club Nova. Kris was busy talking with Suho, so Chanyeol sat down at the bar with Tao. They exchanged a few pleasantries before Chanyeol was ushered off to the playroom. He still wanted to talk with Kris so as soon as they got in he dumped his things in a chair and turned toward Kris.

 

 

 

“We need to talk.”

 

 

 

“Chen told me.”

 

 

 

“How much?”

 

 

 

“Just that you wanted to talk.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and moved Kris to sit in a chair opposite him. This was going to be a big deal like it had been when they first started. Chanyeol was nervous, but instead of letting go, he held Kris’s hand and looked at the floor as he knelt between Kris's legs.

 

 

 

“I want to talk about new terms. I think that we should set up new boundaries, looser ones.”

 

 

 

“I need you to be more specific, and look at me when you talk to me Canlie.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt his chin lifted and suddenly his words were caught in his throat. Kris looked concerned, very concerned and very anxious. Chanyeol had never seen him look that way; not only that but his hand was trembling.

 

 

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and continued, “I trust you, more than anyone else in my life, because of that I’m starting to develop feelings for you. We share a strong bond as Dom and Sub. That’s seeping into real life as people. I think we need to talk about what that means for our arrangement.”

 

 

 

“It means that you can decide whatever it is you want. Do you want to know exactly why I stopped taking other Subs?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol nodded his head curiously. Of course, he wanted to know. He had wanted to know when Tao said it and when he gave him those odd glances.

 

 

 

“I like you, Canlie. I don’t want to have other Submissives. I stopped being sexual with my other Subs the moment I started taking you on as a regular appointment nearly a year ago, then I lost my job and you know everything else from there. Whatever you want, I’m fine with it.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol thought about that for a moment before smiling, “I’m not sure how far I want to go yet, but I’m okay with being nude in front of you and I’m okay with you maybe doing like you did before; kissing my skin. I liked that. You can also be rougher. I trust you.”

 

 

 

“Do you want to keep our relationship mostly professional still, or would you like to take this outside of the club completely? Honest answer, Canlie.”

 

 

 

“Let’s start with keeping it somewhat professional and inside the club for the most part,” Kris nodded and smiled then Chanyeol felt his thumb grazing his knuckles, “When we’ve gotten used to that, we’ll see where else it goes.”

 

 

 

“I’m fine with that. Just so we’re clear and I can add it to your existing terms; You are now okay to be undressed in front of me at any time. I have your permission to kiss parts of you, not all of you. I can also get rougher with scenes. Is that all correct?”

 

 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Chanyeol smiled as Kris beamed with excitement. Jongdae was right. “You can touch and kiss everything except intimate parts. We’ll still leave sexual contact out until I’m comfortable.”

 

 

 

“I do have to ask one more question.”

 

 

 

Kris pulled Chanyeol to him and into his lap. He intertwined their fingers and Chanyeol’s heart started racing. Kris just smiled and then took on a serious tone, “Sometimes when people engage in play they become aroused. That’s a given between us now. The thing is, it is completely possible for you to climax without any manual stimulation. Sometimes just certain touches can bring someone over the edge," Kris started tracing a line up Chanyeol's thigh and he shivered, "What do you want to do if that happens?”

 

 

 

 _ That_ had Chanyeol’s mind buzzing. He wasn’t even sure that was possible for him. He was rarely ever sexual. Sure, he wasn’t an innocent virgin, but an orgasm without something around his cock sounded preposterous. Chanyeol furrowed his brow and bit his lip, “I’m not sure how to answer that. I don’t see it ever happening.” 

 

 

 

“If that’s how you feel - “

 

 

 

“But, if you’ve seen it happen…” Chanyeol took a deep breath and sighed. He knew the answer, “I’ll stop you. If I feel myself going over, I’ll stop you and we’ll stop the scene until either I can continue or we just call it.”

 

 

 

“We’ll do our best then not to cross those lines. Now, did you want to still have a session tonight or did you just want to talk? You seem much calmer than when you came in.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looked down at his and Kris’s intertwined fingers and relaxed into Kris’s shoulder. He was more than content to stay that way and the shake of Kris’s chest under him said the same. Kris’s other hand wrapped loosely around Chanyeol’s waist and he couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut. Kris just felt like home.

 

 

 

“I’d like to stay like this for a moment before we start.”

 

 

 

“That’s absolutely fine with me, Canlie.”

 

 

 

The warmth that spread through Chanyeol was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was the feeling of love, trust, and honesty. Kris’s fingers never went further than his belt loops and Chanyeol was secretly thankful. They weren’t pushing any boundaries and that made Chanyeol’s little heart bounce. It was a joyful feeling to have someone who wholly understood Chanyeol, his heart, and his needs. Kris was more than perfect and Chanyeol hoped that they could one day move forward into a relationship.

 

 

 

Time seemed to slow down until Kris picked Chanyeol up from the chair. They shared a loud laugh before Kris set him down carefully. His hands lingered on Chanyeol’s hips pulling him closer. Chanyeol wished they had talked about kissing each other’s lips.

 

 

 

“We’re moving to another room. One better equipped for what I have planned. You can leave your things here.”

 

 

 

As they walked down the hall, Tao threw Chanyeol a wink. The shy smile that crept across his face was met with a huge grin from the bartender. They walked a little further to a room Chanyeol was sort of familiar with. He knew that some of the ‘messier’ things took place in it. They had once used the room when Kris flogged wax from Chanyeol’s back.

 

 

 

The room was dimly lit and Chanyeol saw exactly what Kris had in mind; hot oils and ice cubes. Chanyeol looked over to Kris only for a second before he averted his gaze to the floor. Kris just chuckled before putting himself in front of Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“This time I would like to uh, I want to take these off for you.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol nodded and whispered a quiet _‘yes Sir’_ that had Kris smiling softly. He started with Chanyeol belt placing it on a hanger Chanyeol never noticed. He kept his gaze on his feet as Kris unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Chanyeol hadn’t worn an undershirt that day and he was secretly thankful. Kris kissed his shoulder as he hung it too. 

 

 

 

As Kris moved on, Chanyeol swallowed hard. He could control his arousal well, but Kris was pushing all of Chanyeol’s buttons in the right way. He slowly took Chanyeol’s pants and hung them up, leaving Chanyeol in just his boxers and socks. His shoes were on a shelf near the rack of clothes. When he rose to his feet, Kris ran his hands up Chanyeol's thighs and he quietly sighed closing his eyes.

 

 

 

“You have a choice. You can take the rest of your clothes off or you can keep them on. I’ll leave that choice up to you. You can also have a towel or not.”

 

 

 

“I’ll undress. I’m okay, promise.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol undressed slowly. He was still a bit embarrassed but Kris just cooed at him and told him how beautiful he was. He moved Chanyeol to a table made especially for massage therapy that the club procured for special sessions. Suho loved using it the most so the room stayed in some manner of chaos.

 

 

 

Kris cleaned it for Chanyeol and the gesture made him feel somewhat special.

 

 

 

The session started like the one before had. Kris warmed oil and informed Chanyeol of the rules. He loved their soft sessions just as much as their hard ones. Chanyeol was thrilled by the idea of using the ice in their temperature play. Kris seemed the same.

 

 

 

Chanyeol said no gloves was fine. He wanted to feel the warmth of Kris’s hands. Chanyeol didn’t miss the little smile and lip bite as he turned toward the table. Chanyeol buried his face in the pillow and waited.

 

 

 

Kris started with his backside. An ice cube slid down Chanyeol’s spine and he shivered. Soon it was just water pooled in the divets of his spine and Venus dimples. Kris trailed the water up and down before Chanyeol felt the sting of hot oil across his left shoulder blade. The contrast had his mind spinning and his body tingling. 

 

 

 

The oil settled to a nice room temperature and Kris used it to knead into Chanyeol’s back muscles. As he groaned Kris laughed big, “Maybe you should see a professional for this. I’m not licensed and you might need more than what I can give you.”

 

 

 

All Chanyeol could muster up was a squeak when Kris started with the ice again. This time it went from the same side as the oil down his arm. It felt incredibly different than anything he had felt before. The warmth was still there as the coolness traveled to the unheated skin. Chanyeol broke out into goosebumps that Kris used the pads of his fingers to brush against. That was what sent Chanyeol’s heart into overdrive. 

 

 

 

As soon as the water dried, Kris was using the oil on the right side of Chanyeol’s back. It seared his skin just the slightest turning it a bit red. It made Chanyeol arch his back and moan. He pursed his lips trying to hold back the rest as Kris used his fist to massage the area. He chuckled and Chanyeol had to stop himself from scoffing.

 

 

 

“Legs now. Might be a little sensitive seeing as how I know you’re up and down at work.”

 

 

 

Kris was right. He was in competition now with Jongdae. As soon as the oil hit one area, Kris’s hands worked it over. He had to grit his teeth when he worked on each calf. Chanyeol didn’t even want to think about what his thighs might feel like or his upper arms. The ice numbed the area, then the oil sent warmth vibrating through Chanyeol. He knew after his legs were done, he would ask for this again in the future. 

 

 

 

The problem Chanyeol was facing now, was that he knew if he turned over Kris would be met with his hard, throbbing cock. Fuck Kris’s hands. They felt too good. Chanyeol regretted not asking for the towel or leaving something on because he was hard as a rock against his stomach. Kris would probably pay it no mind but Chanyeol was still ashamed how easy it was for him to be turned on now.

 

 

 

Kris used his index finger to make a circle and Chanyeol knew he was turning bright red. Kris’s quirked a brow but then both were higher when Chanyeol laid flat. He turned over slowly and Kris didn’t hide his smug satisfaction at Chanyeol’s state.

 

 

 

“Don’t you say anything.”

 

 

 

“Remember you are the Sub here Canlie. I told you it was possible to be aroused. Do you need me to stop?”

 

 

 

Kris chuckled before he used the ice cube to make a trail all the way to Chanyeol’s navel. He hissed when it slid across his hip and then back up. Chanyeol didn’t miss the way Kris was biting his lip and sighing. It seemed he was just as affected. Chanyeol shivered when Kris leaned over and blew air on the wet area of his skin. 

 

 

 

“Remember to use your safe word if you need me to stop.”

 

 

 

As Kris continued, Chanyeol’s safe word came to the tip of his tongue twice. The ice, then the oil, then Kris’s hands; it was sending Chanyeol’s mind into a flurry of thoughts. Each little touch and brush made Chanyeol’s cock throb. He closed his eyes tight as Kris worked over his shins and then his thighs.

 

 

 

He worked over that area and then moved to Chanyeol’s hips. He went no lower than where Chanyeol would wear a pair of jeans but everything just felt _so good_. Chanyeol felt Kris’s thumbs graze a certain area near the crease of his thigh and he moaned. His arm flew over his face and Kris suddenly stopped moving his hands.

 

 

 

“Canlie, do I need to stop?”

 

 

 

“No, please don’t stop. It just feels really good, Sir.”

 

 

 

“If you insist.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the smugness in his voice as he continued, or the fact his hands were heavier. They moved a lot deeper and harsher into Chanyeol’s muscles. The oil was a bit hotter than Chanyeol normally would take but it just felt unreal and intense. 

 

 

 

The safe word came up again and Chanyeol knew he was probably about to say it or just _something,_ but he couldn’t get his mind to stop. It felt too good. Kris moved his hands in just the right way and Chanyeol could feel his insides twisting. He _knew_ he needed to stop. He was panting into his arm over his face and gripping the side of the table with the other. He could control this. He was not - 

 

 

 

“F-fuck! Kris! Stop!”

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt his stomach curl and then his toes as Kris pulled his hands away. Chanyeol came  _hard_ across his stomach and chest. He felt like a complete idiot. He should have listened to what Kris had said about hands-free orgasms. His body shuddered as he rode it out biting into his arm. As soon as Chanyeol removed his arm from his face, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. 

 

 

 

When he looked over, Kris was holding a towel wiping the ones that fell. He looked nothing but sympathetic and that made Chanyeol feel worse.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have listened. I should have said something sooner,” Chanyeol took a deep breath through his sobs then hid his face, “I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry. Please, I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“Canlie.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“It’s fine. I warned you, but you’re not used to erotic massages like this. I’m not going to say anything about it. If you want me to step out, I will.

 

 

 

Chanyeol panicked. As Kris started wiping his chest and stomach, he bolted up and looked at Kris with fear in his eyes. Kris immediately dropped the towel and Chanyeol was thankful. He enveloped Chanyeol in a hug that felt crushing. 

 

 

 

“No, no. No, please. Please don’t go. Just stay. Kris, I’m so sorry.”

 

 

 

“Canlie. You’re dropping. I need you to stay with me and stay calm. Okay?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol nodded but Kris was right. He was dropping. He felt terrible. Kris had warned him and he hadn’t listened. He started to breath heavier and even with Kris shushing him he felt sadness washing over him. Kris cupped his face and the tears started falling harder.

 

 

 

“Canlie I need you to listen to me. Listen to just my voice and nothing else okay?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol nodded and lifted his gaze. Kris just held his face in his hands loosely before kissing his nose.

 

 

 

“You are fine. You did nothing wrong. You are not used to this. I am not angry. I’m not even upset in the least. Did I tell you this could happen? Yes. Did you listen? No. Did you think this would  _actually_ happen? No.” 

 

 

 

Kris stopped for a breath and held Chanyeol close to his chest, “Canlie, you are still my good boy. Even if you don’t feel it right now, you are. You’re so good. You did what you were told to do and as soon as you could get your mind to process what was happening, you told me to stop.”

 

 

 

“But I -”

 

 

 

“I know.” Kris chuckled and it shook Chanyeol’s cheeks. He sniffled and felt himself pushed back. He looked up at Kris who was smiling so fondly that Chanyeol couldn't help but smile back, “It’s happened before to me, but imagine being at an actual massage parlor and cumming in your pants.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol laughed and felt all the tears wiped away from his face by Kris’s thumb. He felt a little embarrassed but reassured by Kris’s confession. They shared a silent moment before Kris picked Chanyeol up bridal style.

 

 

 

“Bath time.”

 

 

 

“Wait! Stop! You’re going to get your clothes messy! I’m covered in oil and - “

 

 

 

“I don’t care!” Kris did some sort of sing-song that sent Chanyeol’s heart fluttering. 

 

 

 

He buried himself in Kris’s neck and had to resist the urge to kiss it, then he thought about how they had talked about kissing skin. So, Chanyeol took a chance. He nuzzled into Kris’s neck and left a chaste kiss against the skin. He felt Kris laugh then he leaned his cheek against Chanyeol’s and that was all he needed. He closed his eyes and cherished the moment before he was set down in a large tub.

 

 

 

“Bubbles or no bubbles?”

 

 

 

“Bubbles!”

 

 

 

Chanyeol sat down as Kris started the hot water. He felt the sting of cold before it warmed up to a temperature that felt comfortable. Chanyeol leaned back and relaxed while he took in the aroma of lavender; his favorite bubble bath. He felt Kris’s hands lifting him up a bit and he pouted wanting to lay back still.

 

 

 

“Let me wash you up, then you can relax all you want.”

 

 

 

“Kris, will you stay?”

 

 

 

“As long as you want me to.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about months, years, forever. _Eternity_. Kris seemed to be able to tell and stroked Chanyeol’s cheek. He smiled but it seemed pained. Kris sighed before taking Chanyeol’s favorite sponge shaped like a bear and scrubbing his back. They stayed silent and Chanyeol could feel himself growing more and more tired the longer he stayed in the tub.

 

 

 

Kris had to help him out, dry him off, and dress him. Chanyeol felt much better compared to when he had to stop their session. Kris pulled him down on the couch, dress shoes and all, to curl him into a ball and hug him.

 

 

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to stay longer?”

 

 

 

“If I stay longer, I’m going to fall asleep in your arms.”

 

 

 

Kris pursed his lips and for the first time Chanyeol saw him look at the floor, “I would be okay with that.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s little gasp was returned with a squeeze. Kris buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest and sighed. Secretly, Chanyeol was so happy to have his feeling returned. He knew with time, and a few talks, they could possibly have a relationship outside of Nova. When that day came, Chanyeol would kiss Kris’s full lips and hug him as tight as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ~ a week later  
> 

wc : 3768

* * *

 

 

The next Tuesday Chanyeol went into the office with an optimistic outlook. It just _felt_ like a good day and it paid off. Jongdae came in not long after with coffee from the little cafe and a big smile on his face. He was holding a folder that said 'great fucking news' to Chanyeol.

 

 

"You are about to be so - "

 

  
  
"Just give it. Give it to me!"

 

  
  
Jongdae chucked the folder and laughed wholeheartedly. Finally, Human Resources had found Chanyeol an assistant. He bounced in his chair with his coffee like he was a freshman in college again. He could finally, _finally_ get someone to help out around the office besides Jongdae.

 

 

"He's Chinese-Canadian; fluent in a few languages including English and Korean."

 

  
  
"With a name like Wu Yifan, I'm not surprised. Damn."

 

  
  
"HR just needs your approval to hire him."

 

  
  
Chanyeol whistled low looking through the content of the folder carefully. Yifan had recently been laid off from his job but he was more than qualified to be Chanyeol's assistant. Four years at a reputable college and recreations that said to Chanyeol he was very interested in music _and_ business.

 

  
  
"Do we know why he was laid off?"

 

  
  
"Economy probably. He's got a hell of a packet man."

 

 

"Shit. He's more than qualified for _my_ fucking job, Dae."

 

  
  
There were more files but Chanyeol was already convinced Yifan was the man for the job. He had more than enough qualifications and certifications. Chanyeol looked up from the folder for a moment only to see Jongdae smirking into the side of his coffee cup.

 

  
  
"I've seen him. He's a fucking snack and a half."

 

 

  
  
Chanyeol scoffed and shook his head. Things were going too well with Kris to even think about another person. Chanyeol smiled to himself thinking about it. He couldn't wait to see Kris again or even just hear from him.

 

 

  
  
Jongdae kicked his feet up on the desk. They didn't have much in the way of work so they could take it easy for most of the day. Chanyeol did the same and leaned back glancing through the folder. Yifan's credentials were incredible.

 

 

  
  
A great education. A great work history. Plenty of certificates in various computer programs and even musical composition software.

 

 

  
  
Chanyeol was a bit taken by just how perfect Yifan was for the job. Chanyeol wouldn't have to chase him down to do things and with time, he thought he could hand off the responsibility of scheduling with Nova to Yifan. Jongdae kicked his foot to bring him back from his thoughts.

 

 

  
  
"Want to schedule him to come in for a secondary interview?"

 

 

  
  
"Hell no. Hire him. He can start next week."

 

 

 

 

At lunch, Jongdae and Chanyeol sat in the little cafe. For some reason, Jongdae had a lot of questions; most of them were about Kris.

 

 

 

“So, you know I’ve never seen him right? What does he look like? You always have this dumb smile so he must be really attractive and have a big ass hold on your heart.”

 

 

 

“Well,” Chanyeol smiled to himself thinking about Kris, “He’s almost as tall as me. He’s a bit more muscle than I am, but not in a bad way. He has silver hair. It’s getting pretty long right now.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae paled. He swallowed hard and Chanyeol looked at him confused. He took a sip of water and then pursed his lips.

 

 

 

“He sounds...nice.”

 

 

 

“He is. Jongdae what’s wrong? You’re as white as a ghost.”

 

 

 

Jongdae shook his head and took another sip of water, “Nothing, Park. It’s nothing. Just, he sounds really attractive is all. I’d like to go with you one day; to Nova that is. I know that bouncer really wants his hands on me.”

 

 

 

“Sure thing. Maybe one day soon.”

 

 

 

Jongdae quickly changed the subject after that but Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about how Jongdae reacted. Something was up. Chanyeol couldn’t press though. Jongdae started talking about Yixing and his training with ‘V’. It was going really well and Yixing had high hopes that he would debut.

 

 

 

 

Evening came and Chanyeol was very hopeful about the next week. He had scheduled another session with Kris and Yifan was starting bright and early Monday morning. He still couldn’t get more out of Jongdae though. Every couple of hours Chanyeol would ask about it but Jongdae would just shrug it off. After a while, Chanyeol stopped asking. Jongdae wasn’t going to budge whatever it was.

 

 

 

He was happy though that Jongdae had agreed to go to Nova. Xiumin had been asking a lot about Jongdae. The more he thought about it the more he realized they would make a good pair. It would be nice for Jongdae to relax too, or maybe Xiumin would let him take control. Who knew.

 

 

 

What Chanyeol _did know_ was that his feelings for Kris were deepening. There was a lot less Dominant and Submissive talk and a lot more mundane talk. Sometimes Kris would make sure Chanyeol had eaten lunch or just asked if he was feeling well. There was still play though and Chanyeol loved it.

 

 

 

The more he thought about it the more he wanted. Chanyeol thought he might be ready for more than just what they had. He thought about Kris’s hands and how he would really like them to touch him in lots of ways. Most of all, Chanyeol thought he might be ready to be sexual with Kris.

 

 

 

 

 

♡

On Friday, Chanyeol knew he was ready.

 

 

 

They had packed up the office pretty early which meant he had an evening to himself. He spent time cleaning his apartment and watching reruns of dramas. When he wasn’t wrist deep in popcorn, he was answering the few e-mails he got here and there from the office.

 

 

 

Jongdae still hadn’t said anything. He mentioned that he had scheduled a session for himself with Xiumin but that was all. They talked about some of the things Chanyeol did with Kris and Jongdae took note that he might want to try a few.

 

 

 

Jongdae admitted though that he was a switch which surprised Chanyeol’s little Submissive heart.

 

 

 

Later on that night Chanyeol stretched out in bed. Kris was busy with real life, Jongdae was in a video conference with Yixing, and no one else was available to entertain Chanyeol, so, he entertained himself.

 

 

 

It wasn’t like he was completely out of his sexual element. He still had needs. He satisfied them himself, but this time was different than all the others. Chanyeol showered and took out his toys. It had been too long since he had played with them. He pulled out a dildo and some lube. His mind wandered to how big Kris was and he found himself comparing the size of his toy to him. They were nearly matched.

 

 

 

Chanyeol adjusted himself on the bed so he was comfortable. He lubed his fingers and then slowly started stretching himself. It wasn’t long before he had three fingers pushed in trying to search around. He found what he was looking for and arched off the bed moaning. He wondered just how gentle Kris would be, or if he would be rough. The thoughts filled Chanyeol’s cock until it was standing tall and throbbing.

 

 

 

Wanting to replace his fingers, he lubed the dildo and slid it in. He sighed when it bottomed out and started thrusting it in and out of himself. He wrapped his other hand around his cock and started fisting it in time until his phone rang.

 

 

 

Kris was Facetiming him.

 

 

 

Chanyeol cursed under his breath but answered it anyway not turning on the video. He didn’t need Kris to see him, face flushed and near climax.

 

 

 

 _ “Canlie, why is the video off?”  _

 

 

 

“I, uh - “

 

 

 

 _ “What are you doing? Answer me truthfully.”  _

 

 

 

Chanyeol bit his lip and reluctantly turned the video on. Kris stared at him with wide-eyes, “I was, um - I was playing with myself.”

 

 

 

Kris swallowed hard. Chanyeol watched him purse his lips then sigh _, “Do you want me to let you go?”_

 

 

 

Chanyeol thought about that only for a moment before he decided that, no, he did not want Kris to go. In fact, he wanted Kris to join him; maybe tell him what to do. Chanyeol took a deep breath before sitting up a little.

 

 

 

“Would you be opposed to joining me?”

 

 

 

 _ “You want me to have phone sex with you?” _

 

 

 

“It’s not exactly real sex, but it's a step I want to take.”

 

 

 

Kris pursed his lips again then started walking. Chanyeol watched as lights turned off and Kris entered what looked like a bedroom. He closed the door and sat down on the edge of his bed taking a deep breath. He looked very much lost in thought as Chanyeol tried not to move with the toy in his ass.

 

 

 

 _ “This is the first time I’ve ever really done this so...Canlie you get to make the rules. Tell me what you want.” _

 

 

 

“I want you to tell me what to do. You can uh - “

 

 

 

Kris bit his lip and his hand was lost from the view of the screen. Chanyeol didn’t have to see where it went to know. Kris was palming himself.

 

 

 

“I want you to touch yourself, Kris.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol blushed deep when Kris actually moaned. He nodded his head and set his phone down. Chanyeol pulled the dildo out and replaced it with a plug he had hidden in his nightstand. He idly started running his fingers along the tip of his cock waiting for Kris to come back to the video. When he did Chanyeol saw that he had undressed. The thought of Kris naked made Chanyeol’s cock jump.

 

 

 

 _ “Okay, Canlie. You control this just as much as I do now. If this is what you want I want to please you, but we need some rules,”  _ Kris took a deep breath and Chanyeol swore he looked nervous, _“Um, how much of this is Dom and Sub? How far can I push? This isn’t the club. I need to know my boundaries.”_

 

 

 

“As much as you want it to be Dom and Sub. You can control me just like you do at the club, or we can just do it for fun. You kind of called me in the middle of it all so… and you can push as hard as you want. I want you to. I want you to tell me no. I want you to say I can’t.”

 

 

 

 _ “Okay, okay.”  _ Kris looked more than nervous now. He nodded his head a few times before leaning against his headboard and looking into the camera, _“Do you have a toy in or…?”_

 

 

 

“I have a plug in. I was playing with a dildo but I can’t do that with one hand.”

 

 

 

Both of them chuckled before Kris adjusted himself. Chanyeol did the same leaning against his own headboard. This was new. It was a territory that neither of them really knew what they were doing, but they wanted to do it. Chanyeol licked his lips and took a deep breath watching as Kris looked thoughtful.

 

 

 

 _ “Canlie?”  _

 

 

 

“Mhm?”

 

 

 

 _ “Can I call you ‘baby’?  _

 

 

 

That stunned Chanyeol. Never once had Kris had any other names for him except the one they agreed upon when they started this; Canlie. Of course, the paperwork had Chanyeol’s real name on it but Kris only ever called him by the Chinese nickname. Chanyeol swallowed before nodding his head, “If that’s what you want to call me, I’m okay with it.”

 

 

 

 _ “Okay. I want you to touch yourself, baby. Tell me what you were thinking about when you started.” _

 

 

 

Chanyeol let out a breathy moan as he wrapped his hand around his cock and steadied his phone. He was thinking about Kris, so he told him.

 

 

 

“I was thinking about you fingering me; how it would feel, Sir.”

 

 

 

 _ “Fuck,” _ Kris’s eyes rolled back and Chanyeol watched as he too adjusted his phone, _“How many can you take?”_

 

 

 

“Three of my own, four with enough lube.”

 

 

 

 _ “Shit baby. You could take my cock with that many.” _

 

 

 

“A-ah,” Chanyeol’s dick throbbed at the thought of that, “Would you give it to me, Sir?”

 

 

 

 _ “If you were my good baby boy. I’d let you have whatever the fuck you wanted.”  _

 

 

 

Chanyeol knew Kris was fisting his cock now. He could see his arm moving at the same pace as his. He bit his lip and Chanyeol watched as he looked at the camera again. He was getting much dirtier.

 

 

 

 _ “How would you want me to fuck you, baby?” _

 

 

 

“Do you want the truth, Sir? All of it?”

 

 

 

 _ “Tell me, please.” _

 

 

 

Holy fuck. Chanyeol loved the way Kris whined when he said please. He thumbed the bead of pre-cum on his tip and trailed it down slicking up his cock. He swallowed hard knowing Kris would probably be surprised by his answer. They never much talked about sex or their desires in bed. He looked straight into the camera knowing Kris was looking right back at him.

 

 

 

“I want you to restrain my arms and put a spreader bar between my ankles and fuck me senseless. I want you to use me and cum all over me. I want you to make me cum so many times I’m begging you to stop.”

 

 

 

 _ “Oh fuck, Canlie. Baby, fuck I want to do that so bad.” _

 

 

 

Kris flat out moaned, picking up his pace. Chanyeol was crazy over the thought that Kris wanted that; wanted to use him. Kris _wanted_ to fuck him. Chanyeol fisted his cock faster and harder. He wanted that so bad now. He wanted Kris to mess him the fuck up.

 

 

 

 _ “Baby, I want you on my cock so bad.”  _

 

 

 

“Yeah? I want it. Fuck I want it. You have no idea, Kris. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

 

 

 _ “Shit, me either. I’m sorry. I just keep thinking about that massage and how your face looked. I want to do that again except I want to be fucking you.” _

 

 

 

Chanyeol was nearing closer to climax. Kris was way too good at dirty talk, and Chanyeol’s imagination was too vivid. He imagined just how deep Kris could get and how wonderful it would feel to be fucked properly by him. Chanyeol groaned and Kris let out a strangled moan.

 

 

 

 _ “Baby, I’m close.”  _

 

 

 

“Me too. Kris.”

 

 

 

 _ “Say it again.”  _

 

 

 

“Kris.”

 

 

 

 _ “Fuck Ch - Canlie.“ _

 

 

 

Kris threw his head back and Chanyeol watched as he moved the phone to show him climaxing. He shot all the way across his chest and fucked his fist until his thighs were shaking. It sent Chanyeol over the edge. He moaned Kris’s name again and came in bursts on his stomach. He circled the head riding it out and panting while showing Kris just what he had done. When he came down a little, Chanyeol trailed his finger through his mess before fisting his cock one last time.

 

 

 

“Kris, I want you.”

 

 

 

 _ “When you come by next week we can talk about that. Um, Canlie?”  _

 

 

 

“What Kris?”

 

 

 

 _ “Can I keep calling you baby?”  _

 

 

 

Chanyeol watched as Kris bit his lip and blushed. He actually _blushed_. Chanyeol thought he looked pretty cute. He wasn’t opposed to it. They had no real exclusive pet names besides Canlie, and Chanyeol was already thinking about courtship. He nodded his head while smiling at Kris’s utterly adorable face.

 

 

 

“Yeah, but I’m not calling you Daddy. I’ll call you Sir, but never Daddy.”

 

 

 

 _ “I don’t care. That’s fine. I just really liked calling you my baby.”  _

 

 

 

 _ His baby. His good boy.  _ Now, Chanyeol was blushing and Kris was laughing. Kris got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. Chanyeol heard the sink and figured he was washing off. Chanyeol did the same. They brushed their teeth while talking in garbled words. Kris laughed at Chanyeol’s rilakkuma toothbrush and Chanyeol scoffed at Kris’s pink flowery towels.

 

 

 

When they laid back down, Chanyeol covered himself up. Kris kept looking at him strangely but then Chanyeol kind of figured out what emotion he was seeing. It was fondness. Kris was looking at him like a lover. That was what they were turning into. Chanyeol turned over on his pillow and smiled. They didn’t speak much more until Kris said he needed to sleep. Chanyeol wished him sweet dream and Kris blew him a kiss.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s heart pounded in his chest.

 

 

 

♡ 

An impromptu meeting wasn’t exactly how Chanyeol thought he would spend his Saturday. Jongdae called early in the morning to set up a meeting around lunchtime. He found a few things that needed their immediate attention. He also said he wanted to talk about _Minseok_. They were on a first name basis after their first night together.

 

 

 

Chanyeol met Jongdae at a restaurant choosing a more private area to speak freely. Jongdae looked cute in his casual attire; blue jeans, t-shirt, and round glasses. Chanyeol told him as such and he blushed saying that Minseok said the same thing which sparked a conversation about their session.

 

 

 

“Well, uh, Minseok is a switch too. I was his Dom last night. We had so much fun.”

 

 

 

“Really? That’s not at all what I thought. Are you going to spare me gory details?”

 

 

 

“No one will be spared.”

 

 

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

 

 

Jongdae went into a very detailed explanation about how he spanked Minseok until he was crying and then fucked him in front of Suho, another Dom at the club. They set up a meeting together to talk about what they wanted and Minseok was more than enthusiastic to let Suho watch them, but that was all he did. Jongdae said that he critiqued only a little saying that Jongdae needed to hit Minseok harder. Minseok flushed admitting he liked it. After that, Jongdae said he and Minseok set up another session and a coffee date.

 

 

 

“Dae. You’re so smitten. It’s written all over your face.”

 

 

 

“He’s cute!" Jongdae ducked his head and smiled shyly, "We get along well, too. The coffee date is to see if we’re going to actually be romantic or keep it professional.”

 

 

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

 

 

The talk went on for just a little longer before Jongdae pulled a folder from his briefcase. He set it in front of Chanyeol who looked confused for a moment before opening it. He stared with wide-eyes at the three-page packet before looking at Jongdae in confusion.

 

 

 

“Yifan? A non-disclosure?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, he gave it to me yesterday after you left for the day.”

 

 

 

“Why would he want a non-disclosure?”

 

 

 

“That’s not the only thing he gave me.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looked at the other two-page packet in the folder; an Employee Personal Relationship policy. He glanced at it seeing that Yifan had filled out and signed that he was not against dating in the workplace; a surprise to Chanyeol but evidently not to Jongdae.

 

 

 

“He explained to me that basically, he’s open to dating people he works with so long as they don’t talk about it, hence the non-disclosure. He knows that it can be bad if things goes sour, but he expressed a lot of control over his personal life. He seems to be very level-headed and responsible. I’m okay with signing off on this if you are.”

 

 

 

“I’m...I didn’t exactly expect that. I’m okay with it? I mean, I signed the same policy here and something similar at Club Nova. Granted, that kind of blew up in my face with Yixing and Kris but I’ll sign it.”

 

 

 

“Well, Kris is a special circumstance. Your relationship with him extends a lot further than just Nova and your personal life. It’s a different type of dynamic. He controls a lot of what you do, but you also have just as much say in your agreement. It’s the same with me and Minseok. We talked about limitations inside and outside of the club.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol pulled out his pen and started signing the documents as Jongdae continued to speak. Chanyeol listened carefully. This could be beneficial to him in his discussions with Kris.

 

 

 

“When Minseok and I discussed what we wanted as far as our agreement, we decided that we wanted it to be a full-time thing. Minseok could text me right now and tell me to show him the shibari harness that’s underneath my clothes and I would oblige. If Kris were to Facetime you right now, I would expect you to pick up. He would too.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, but when I tried to hook-up with Yixing, Kris kind of seemed angry.”

 

 

 

“And now you know why.”

 

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

 

“You discussed with him your feelings dumbo. You guys seem pretty committed to each other.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol smiled and he couldn’t help but laugh when Jongdae did. They were. Kris and Chanyeol were committed to each other in written and unwritten ways. They were taking things a bit slow, but Chanyeol was relieved to be doing so. Kris seemed patient and Chanyeol appreciated that side of him. There was a lot of deep feelings for both of them and Chanyeol couldn’t wait to have the talk about sex and relationships.

 

 

 

“I uh, heard from Kris that you guys kind of crossed into some different territory.”

 

 

 

“He told you huh?”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae laughed and then smiled brightly, “He came to the club last night after. He might have had a drink and spilled that he had phone sex with you.”

 

 

 

“He called me while I was playing with myself. What the hell else was I supposed to do? It sounded like a good idea in my head so I asked him if he wanted to join.”

 

 

 

“I bet he looks fucking good in post-orgasm bliss.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol buried his face in his hands. Of course, he did. He looked really good climaxing across his chest. Chanyeol couldn’t wait until they could do it together making love to each other. Jongdae pinched at Chanyeol’s ears then playfully shoved him.

 

 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

 

 

 

“Fuck you, Dae.”

 

 

 

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Chanyeol and Jongdae gushed a little about their crushes and then moved onto work. Jongdae said he was a bit excited for Monday to come and for Yifan to start. Chanyeol nodded and expressed the same sentiment. It would be nice to not have to stay after working hours. He could finally finish work on time, maybe even ahead of deadlines. He thought about how he could take a vacation; possibly invite Kris along. That thought fueled Chanyeol to enjoy the rest of his day.

 

 

Monday would bring some surprises and Chanyeol was as unexpecting as ever.

 


	6. Chapter 6

wc : 2224

* * *

 

Over the years of his professional career, Chanyeol learned how to be just that; professional. He was well known for his great respect and loyalty. He was an honest and hardworking individual. Even if he was no longer Company President, he still displayed competency. No one ever questioned if Chanyeol deserved everything he had within the company because they knew he did.

 

That professionalism threatened to crumble Monday morning.

 

Chanyeol was excited to meet Yifan. The application and resume spoke for itself. Yifan was more than capable of handling everything Chanyeol threw at him. Jongdae could stay at his desk and actually be the secretary he was hired to be with Yifan being his assistant. Jongdae could finally screen calls and paperwork before they ever appeared on Chanyeol’s desk. Yifan could ease the workload that Chanyeol and Jongdae were struggling with.

 

Dressed to impress, Chanyeol brought his coffee and his briefcase into his office. It wasn’t like he was _really_ trying to show off for Yifan, but first impressions were important. Chanyeol had on his favorite navy suit, white shirt, and burgundy tie. Jongdae said he looked good and that was enough.

 

Chanyeol prepared for Yifan even though he wasn’t sure what time he would arrive. Jongdae said Monday morning. Chanyeol was early for work anyways. As long as he showed up by seven, he didn’t really give a shit. Jongdae answered a few calls before knocking on Chanyeol’s door.

 

“He’s here. You should prepare yourself.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and straightened himself out. He moved around his desk, adjusted his chairs, and then knocked over his pen holder in the process of trying to calm his nerves. He threw his head back in frustration as he knelt down to pick everything back up. As he placed the last pen on his desk, he was frozen on the floor as a certain aroma filled his nostrils.

 

_ Rich oak mixed with suede and leather.  _

 

That smell belonged to only one person, a person who _should not_ be there. Chanyeol closed his eyes and let the sensation take over. He should not be dropping in the middle of his office but there he was, knees to the ground entering subspace. He fisted the fabric of his slacks sitting back on his calves trying to process what the fuck was going on.

 

“Chen - Jongdae - the door and the blinds. Now.”

 

Chanyeol was vaguely aware of the door closing and locking. He heard the blinds being closed and then warm hands on his jawline. He whimpered when they lifted his face and stroked his cheeks.

 

“Shit, I knew this would happen. I should have said something. I’m sorry Yifan.”

 

“It’s fine. We can handle this. Just give us space.”

 

This was not happening. Chanyeol knew who these hands belonged to. They shouldn’t be here. This was where he worked. Chanyeol never wanted Nova to interfere with work. Sure, there were times when he had to let it intermingle, but not like this. Chanyeol still had his eyes closed as he was lifted from the floor and turned around.

 

“Chanyeol. I need you to look at me.”

 

No. This voice. These hands. This feeling. None of it should be happening. Chanyeol reluctantly opened his eyes and bit down on his lip. Standing in front of him was a person he knew; not as Yifan.

 

As Kris. _His Dom._

 

They stared at each other for a bit before Chanyeol knew this was really bad. Yifan and Kris were the same people and now he had a big ass problem. There was paperwork in order for circumstances like this but Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he was going to do from this moment forward.

 

He could continue to see Yifan as Kris at Nova, or he could put a stop to everything and Yifan could keep his mouth shut as his assistant. The room was starting to spin as hands were placed on his shoulders.

 

“Chanyeol. I didn’t know you would be my boss. I’m sorry. I need you to talk to me. What do you want to do?”

 

_Run away._ For the first time in his career, Chanyeol wanted to run away from this problem and hide. He never voiced that only stood there in a daze. Yifan took a step back and suddenly Chanyeol’s emotions took over. His heart drummed in his chest at the thought of losing everything. Even if Kris and Yifan were the same people they could fix this. They could talk and fix this.

 

“I-I...Kris…Yifan.”

 

Chanyeol watched how affected Yifan was by just hearing his real name spoken. Chanyeol wanted to keep saying it but they had an audience. Jongdae was standing off to the side quietly watching worrying his lip between his teeth. He had known but never said anything. Chanyeol figured because the problem wasn’t his to find solutions to.

 

“Yifan, what do _you_ want to do?”

 

Yifan stood for a moment before taking one of Chanyeol’s hands and brushing his thumb over a knuckle, “We need to talk, but I don’t want things to change. We can put extra care into what we do, but I need this job. I also don’t want to stop being your Dom.”

 

“Maybe we should...,” Chanyeol’s heart hurt when he formed the next words, “I should see another Dom. We should keep work and our relationship separate for now. You can’t just show up and expect to keep this all out in the open. People will think that you slept your way into being my assistant. Neither of us needs that.”

 

“We should have this talk at the club.”

 

“No, let’s have this talk now.”

 

Chanyeol sat down in a chair and Yifan followed sitting down opposite of him. He never let go of Chanyeol’s hand and for some reason he was thankful. It was grounding him. He needed it. Chanyeol knew maybe the should have had the talk somewhere else but there was no reason to wait. Now that Chanyeol knew his Dom and his assistant were the same people, he needed to take care of it before it _became_ a problem. Jongdae excused himself closing the door quietly behind him.

 

“Let’s agree that nothing from work goes to the club, and vice versa.”

 

“Chanyeol, do you still want me to be your Dom?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Chanyeol hung his head in shame. He should have known if he wanted that but he didn’t, “What happens if we mess this up? I like you more than as my Dom. I like you as a person. That kind of puts us in a difficult position. We can’t just start a relationship right after you are hired as my assistant. We need to give this time.”

 

Yifan nodded his head and Chanyeol felt a squeeze to his hand, “I agree. I only have one request; as a person that trusts you. Please, whatever you do, tell me if you want to see another Dom. Don’t disrespect me and our agreement. If you want to see someone else when you come, tell me. I’m an understanding person. Don’t go behind my back.”

 

Chanyeol swallowed hard. It was like Yifan could read his mind. Chanyeol knew he would probably see another Dom. Business and pleasure were not meant to mix like this. He felt awful, but he agreed anyway. What Yifan didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Would it?

 

He also had to table the discussion about sex. There was no way Chanyeol would risk his and Yifan’s careers. They could take it slow and perhaps come back to the idea once Yifan had been working for the office a while; several months even. Chanyeol had so many things going on in his mind that he knew if he voiced them everyone would be disappointed. He swallowed them down like a bitter pill and smiled through his guilt, his shame, and his inevitable plan of deception.

 

 

♡

A few days passed and Chanyeol realized that hiring Yifan was the best idea they had ever had. Even with the frustrations of figuring out what to do with their other relationship, Yifan worked diligently. They were meeting deadlines ahead of schedule. Yixing even commented that Yifan was meshing well with many workers in the other departments.

 

Jongdae set up a private meeting with Chanyeol on Wednesday. Chanyeol told Yifan he could leave early since they were doing well. He took it in stride even though Chanyeol could see he was disappointed. They did like to spend time together even if it was at work.

 

After finishing up a bit more paperwork, Jongdae knocked and Chanyeol told him to sit. He locked the door and plopped down in a chair. Jongdae hung his head and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Yeol. I should have said something. I knew. I knew for a while that Kris and Yifan were the same people. I had suspicions when we hired him then, I saw him. I really should have set up a secondary interview so that you could have been better prepared for all of this.”

 

“Dae,” Chanyeol smiled and looked at his apologetic friend. He looked like a mess. “You did what you thought was right. I’m not angry. Yifan and I will figure this out. For now, we have to keep everything professional. It is what it is. We have to be careful.”

 

Jongdae leaned back and crossed his legs, “I know, I know. I just feel really guilty; like part of this is my fault. Minseok told me I did the right thing. He said this isn’t my problem. I shouldn’t try to fix it. He said that you and Yifan would do what was necessary no matter what I did or did not do.”

 

Jongdae was...right so was Minseok. Even though Chanyeol was unsure what would happen, there was nothing Jongdae could do.

 

“I need you to do me a solid; a big favor.”

 

“Anything. You know that.”

 

“I need you to schedule my next appointment at Nova. I can’t trust Yifan with it yet. He’s...going to be upset with me anyways.”

 

“You’re going to see another Dom, aren’t you?”

 

“Schedule it with Suho. I know I can trust him if I explain to him what’s going on.”

 

“If you say so. Your secrets are safe with me.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the look of displeasure on Jongdae's face. He didn’t want to do what Chanyeol asked, but he was going to. As friends, they promised to support each other no matter how dumb their decisions were. Jongdae pulled out his phone and left the office. The silence that took over had Chanyeol putting his head in his hands. No matter what happened, he couldn’t bring himself to see Yifan outside of work.

 

 

By Friday the guilt was eating Chanyeol alive. Every time Yifan said he was doing a good job, Chanyeol’s heart twisted into knots. They were only talking about the most recent deadline, but Chanyeol couldn’t help feeling so awful. He knew Yifan didn’t deserve this type of betrayal.

 

He tried to hide it as best he could but Yifan seemed to be getting suspicious. It was like he was purposefully being too nice. Even little bits of affection had Chanyeol’s inside screaming; a hand placed on the back of his neck here; a warm smile there. It was as if Yifan knew Chanyeol was going to betray their promises. Every single thing sent Chanyeol’s heart lurching.

 

“Mr. Park, are you feeling okay?”

 

“Hmm? What?” Chanyeol looked up from some paperwork he was getting a head start on to see Yifan staring at him with concern. He pursed his lips and heaved a large sigh. He would never get used to the way Yifan sometimes insisted on calling him ‘Mr. Park’ in the office.

 

“You just seem tense. I mean, we have had a pretty long week. Jongdae said he’s never seen this much get done on time.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “That’s true. No, I just have a lot on my mind.” _Like seeing Suho instead of you._

 

“Ah, well you can always talk to me. I know we’re taking things slow and all, but that doesn’t mean you have to close yourself off. I still care about you and your well-being.”

 

Those words made Chanyeol choke on bile. He knew that Yifan cared for him. What Chanyeol was going to do felt truly horrible. He did care about Yifan, he did, but he couldn’t stop himself, “I know, I know. I just have a lot to think about.”

 

Chanyeol internally cringed when Yifan stood and walked around the desk. He set his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and even though it felt magical, it also made him feel remorseful. Yifan massaged for a bit before he was still.

 

“Chanyeol, don’t try to put too much pressure on yourself. That’s why I’m here now. Y-You can lean on me.”

 

Chanyeol melted and lifted his hand to rest on Yifan’s. He tangled their fingers for a moment feeling weak. He really shouldn’t be such a disappointment, “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand, baby.”

 

Chanyeol choked on his tears. They hadn’t stopped using the pet name. Every time Chanyeol heard it, he was in pain. He didn’t want to stop being Yifan’s baby or his good boy, but soon… that would change. Everything would change. Chanyeol was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

wc : 3637

* * *

 

With a black mask and baseball cap on, Chanyeol made his way to Club Nova Saturday night. Things with Yifan were as good as they were going to get. They didn’t much talk about the club or their situation. They kept their talk mostly on work. He was an incredible assistant although, Chanyeol really regretted the fact that he was going to go ahead with his plans.

 

He was going to see another Dom without telling Yifan.

 

Jongdae set up the appointment even though Chanyeol knew he was disappointed in him. He expressed as much when he told Chanyeol what time to meet Suho. He also reminded Chanyeol that there could be disastrous consequences for his actions. Chanyeol didn’t need a reminder of that. He knew.

 

Still, he made his way inside skipping the bar. He looked for Suho’s room and quietly went inside. He made sure that no one saw as he closed the door behind him. Suho was sitting down in a chair on the other side of the room speaking with another Domme, Hyuna. She looked at him with disgust and then excused herself pushing past him.

 

“So, Chen informed me of everything I needed to know,” Suho twisted a riding crop in his hand and then quirked a brow, “Strip, kneel, and then place your hands behind your back.”

 

Chanyeol did as he was told. He stepped toward the table against the wall and stripped down. He placed the mask inside the baseball cap before removing the rest of his clothes. It was the first time he was nude in front of another Dom. Suho paid it no mind. He rose from the chair as Chanyeol knelt on the floor.

 

“Your safe words are colors, correct?” Suho lifted Chanyeol's chin with the crop looking him over with scrutiny. Chanyeol flushed.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Mm. Obedient. Good.” Suho placed the crop on Chanyeol’s shoulder before bringing it down across his chest, “That’s for thinking you’d get away with this. I’m going to restrain you now on the spanking bench. You will not move, nor will you speak. Understood?”

 

Chanyeol winced then bit down on his lip, “Yes, Sir.”

 

Suho moved Chanyeol to the bench and he bent over letting Suho put leather cuffs on his wrists. Suho placed a carabiner on them latching him in place. His ankles were placed into cuffs and also locked to the bench. Chanyeol felt exposed, too exposed. He was on fire. He was starting to feel like he shouldn’t have came to Nova at all. He wanted to cry with how humiliated he already felt.

 

The crop slid up Chanyeol’s spine and he let out a whimper. Suho scoffed striking him on the upper part of his back. Chanyeol’s body jerked with the pain.

 

“Put your head down and don’t lift it until you are told to do so.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and rested his head on the bench. He heard shuffling and then the door. Was Suho leaving? Chanyeol wasn’t going to break; not now. He kept his head down and tried his best to remain still. He knew that if he moved or talked at all, punishment would be worse. He heard the door open and close again. Now Chanyeol could let his tears flow.

 

He heard heavy footsteps until someone was standing right in front of him. He sobbed as a hand gently ran through his hair and then across the mark on his shoulder. He could hear deep breaths and a sigh that sounded like sorrow and misery. Chanyeol didn’t need to look up to know who was touching him.

 

The hand in his hair came to rest on his cheek and lifted his face. He didn’t open his eyes, but he did let the tears continue. They silently fell as the hand wiped them away gently. All the guilt washed over Chanyeol as a forehead was placed on his own.

 

“Canlie, baby, why?”

 

All Chanyeol could muster up was a sob. He hiccuped feeling everything bubbling up in him. He cried out but was shushed and nuzzled. Chanyeol could _feel_ how much disappointment was in the room.

 

“Kris, I-I…”

 

“Baby, you promised. Open your eyes.”

 

“Please.” Chanyeol cried out again. His sobs filled the room as he finally opened his eyes. More tears fell as Yifan cradled his jaw and kissed his cheeks. His lips were wet and shiny, and Chanyeol knew if he tried to kiss them he would feel even worse than he already did.

 

“Color?”

 

“G-Green.”

 

“Chen told Suho who told me. I’m sorry Canlie. You aren’t very good at hiding things. I’m not angry, but I’m a little - “

 

“Please, please don’t say it. I know. I’m sorry, just please don’t say it. I already feel so awful.”

 

“Hurt. Canlie I’m hurt. You didn’t feel like you could trust me enough. I’m just hurt, but I understand, baby.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t deserve the smile that was on Yifan’s face. It was small but fond. He continued to thumb at Chanyeol’s cheeks wiping away stray tears as he sniffled. They stayed silent as Yifan let Chanyeol calm down. Finally, when he could catch his breath, Yifan kissed his forehead.

 

“You do realize I’m still going to punish you, right?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“You blatantly disobeyed me. You willingly tried to see another Dom. Luckily, it wasn’t Baekhyun. Had he caught you, he would have started without me.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Now, we usually talk a lot more in-depth about these things before they happen, but I’ll let you decide if you want to continue. If you’ll let me,” Chanyeol watched as Yifan swallowed hard, “I want to spank you and then edge you. That means I am going to touch you. Color?”

 

Wide-eyed and suddenly excited Chanyeol’s mouth slowly dropped open. Yifan wanted to touch him. The phone sex session must have spurred his sudden courage. Chanyeol nodded his head in thought before finalizing his decision. If Yifan was comfortable with it, so was he. They needed to trust each other and Chanyeol needed and wanted to let go of his control.

 

Firmly, Chanyeol said, “Green.”

 

Yifan smirked something devious and Chanyeol gulped down his anticipation, “Questions before I start?”

 

“Do I get to cum, Sir?”

 

“If you’re a good boy.”

 

Yifan raked a hand through Chanyeol’s hair before checking his wrists. He was a bit stiff but he could manage, especially for this. Yifan stood up working his legs out before grabbing a paddle. Chanyeol knew it would probably hurt a lot more than some of the other things they had done; more than Suho’s crop. Yifan would make it hurt.

 

“How many should I give you?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and relaxed, “Six hard strikes...for every day I hid this from you.”

 

“That’s my good boy.”

 

Chanyeol felt Yifan press against him and then lean over his body on the bench. He braced his hands on Chanyeol’s hips before placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. It felt more intimate than anything Yifan had ever done before, but Chanyeol could also feel Yifan’s arousal. The position put Yifan’s hard cock right against his ass. Chanyeol took a chance and rocked back against it.

 

Yifan hissed then chuckled making Chanyeol smile, “Mm. One day, baby, when I know you trust me with every fiber of your being.”

 

Yifan trailed kisses all the way down to the small of Chanyeol's back. When Yifan didn't move Chanyeol felt his hesitation, then he stood up and cleared his throat. Chanyeol wasn't sure why he hesitated but he figured it had to do with being sexual. Chanyeol knew they would take those steps when it was time.

 

"Relax, Canlie. It will only hurt worse if you tense up, okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol felt Yifan's hand groping his ass and he relaxed. This was a person he could trust, even if he upset him. Yifan wouldn't truly hurt him intentionally, well, not without Chanyeol's express permission. Chanyeol closed his eyes trying not to anticipate the paddle.

 

_ Smack, ...smack. _

 

Chanyeol only jerked a little. It wasn't nearly as hard as it could have been. Yifan hit him square on the ass twice before the pads of his fingers gently massaged. Chanyeol knew though, with each strike, the power behind it would get worse. Part of him wanted it to be worse.

 

_ Smack. _

 

Yifan reared back hitting harder on the right side of Chanyeol's bottom. He didn't jerk, he moaned. Even though it was harsher, it felt so much better. Yifan praised him for not moving and it went straight to both heads.

 

_ Smack. _

 

The fourth hit was in the same spot with much more power behind it. It left electricity in its wake and made Chanyeol tremble. He loved it; so did Yifan. He pressed up against Chanyeol, his arousal evident by the fact he was rock hard.

 

"Baby, you're so good for me. Just a little more. Can you take a little more?"

 

"Green, _please_."

 

_ Smack...smack!! _

 

Chanyeol moaned loudly as Yifan hit him twice in rapid succession. He barely moved, only rattling with the force of the paddle. Yifan threw it on the table before grabbing handfuls of Chanyeol's small ass. He grunted as Chanyeol raised his hips all he could latched down to the bench.

 

"Fuck, you're so perfect."

 

"Kris, please. I'm so hard."

 

"Yeah? You were so good. You deserve a reward after a little more punishment."

 

The carabiners on the ankle cuffs were released then Chanyeol carefully lowered his feet to the floor. He was a bit shaky but Yifan was right there helping. His wrists were released and Yifan picked up his arms putting them on his shoulders. They were incredibly close; nose to nose. Chanyeol could kiss Yifan if he wanted to. More and more, he did want to. He really wanted their first kiss to be special though.

 

"How do you want to do this?"

 

"However you want, Kris."

 

"In my lap."

 

Yifan helped Chanyeol over to one of the chairs Suho had sat in before he left. Yifan sat down spreading his legs and adjusting himself. He was really hard. Chanyeol knew he would feel it as he was turned around and sat in Yifan's lap. _Yeah, he could feel it well._ It made his cock throb as Yifan's hands found his bare thighs.

 

Chanyeol leaned back putting his head on Yifan’s shoulder. He tried his best not to move or grind on him. Yifan’s hands only stayed on his thighs for a moment before they came up a bit to Chanyeol’s hips adjusting him on Yifan’s lap. Chanyeol released something between a sigh and a moan as he brushed against Yifan’s cock.

 

“It’s just as good for me as it is for you, but we aren’t pleasing me right now.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Canlie, I’m going to remove the cuffs then, can I touch you?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Chanyeol felt the shaky sigh that left Yifan. He carefully unbuckled the cuffs from Chanyeol’s wrists pulling each one up to his face. He eyed them carefully before kissing each one. Chanyeol placed his hands on the arms of the chair knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch anything, not even himself. Yifan dropped the cuffs onto the floor.

 

“Ready baby?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Chanyeol closed his eyes as Yifan’s hands ran up and down his chest. He bit his lip when they reached his hips. He could feel Yifan’s heavy breathing on his neck as he inched closer and closer. When he ran two fingers up and down his length, Chanyeol felt a shiver down his spine.

 

“ _Oh_ , Kris.”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, then Yifan wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s length stroking slowly. Yifan whined when Chanyeol arched his back. It put him in the right position to brush up against Yifan’s cock. He rocked back slowly fucking into Yifan’s fist. It got him a smack on the thigh.

 

“Canlie, stay still.”

 

“Feels...so good.”

 

“Baby,” The tone Yifan took made Chanyeol stop, “be good for me, please?” Chanyeol pouted for a moment before he felt Yifan’s wet lips against his neck, “Pretty please?”

 

Chanyeol nodded as Yifan kissed down his neck slowly. He continued to stroke Chanyeol just as slow. He stayed as still as possible as Yifan wrapped his other arm around Chanyeol’s waist. It held him firmly against Yifan so he couldn’t buck up or squirm. Chanyeol’s toes started to curl as Yifan picked up his pace. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down watching as Yifan tugged at just the head.

 

Watching was a bad idea. Chanyeol furrowed his brows as he started to feel his orgasm coming on. He pursed his lips breathing harshly through his nose, then Yifan stopped. He let out a breath and let his head fall back onto Yifan’s shoulder.

 

“You’re doing so well. I won’t even have to put on a cock ring. You didn’t fight me or disobey. See, this is what happens when you listen. Now, answer me honestly. Why did you decide to see Suho against my wishes?”

 

Chanyeol felt Yifan’s firm grip around his cock stroking him hard and fast. He started panting trying to figure out how to answer. He was fucked. He knew the honest answer was just that he was scared; scared things would change and maybe that Yifan would make things troublesome and stressful. He was very wrong. Yifan hadn’t mentioned anything from work, nor had he neglected their rules. He was being completely true to his promises while Chanyeol had broken them with ease.

 

Chanyeol choked out as he gasped for breath, “I was afraid things wouldn’t be the same!”

 

Yifan slowed down and held the base of Chanyeol’s cock as he left a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Things between us do not have to be difficult. They only change if you want them to. We have to talk to each other and work things out together. You can be afraid, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

 

Chanyeol moaned loudly when Yifan started stroking again. He squeezed a little tighter and Chanyeol could feel his muscles tensing. He was so close. He knew it wasn’t going to happen though. Yifan would stop right as he was on the precipice. He was panting out little whines when Yifan held him at the base again.

 

“Not just yet; almost baby. I promise.”

 

“Yi - “

 

“Say it. Baby say it.”

 

Chanyeol thought he surely fucked up, but Yifan pressed his nose against Chanyeol’s neck. He could feel Yifan biting down on his lip. If he said it, they crossed a line. If he didn’t say it, he was disobeying. The arm around his waist tightened and Chanyeol could tell Yifan was getting impatient. He wanted Chanyeol to call him by his real name. The internal conflict was over in a short amount of time.

 

“Yi-Yifan, please let me cum. I’m begging you.”

 

“Fuck, I love the way you say my name.”

 

Yifan held Chanyeol tight against his chest as they both panted. Chanyeol was on edge again soon enough. Yifan started off slow this time, stroking all the way up then back down. Chanyeol sighed then took a chance. He slowly rolled his hips and when he didn't get slapped, he kept at it. Yifan started kissing his neck and nipping at his ears.

 

"I don't know if I should tell you to stop. You're - fuck - you're going to make me cum too."

 

"Yifan, you have to tell me to stop or I won't."

 

"I - Don't stop."

 

That was permission, and Chanyeol wasn't going to stop. He rocked back in earnest this time feeling Yifan twitch against him. It made Yifan's grip tighten around him and his cock. As he went faster, so did Chanyeol. They were both panting and sweating. Chanyeol kept whispering Yifan's name as Yifan kept saying 'don't stop' into Chanyeol's neck. It was the first time they were doing something physically sexual and Chanyeol felt his heart swelling at how they were going to climax together.

 

"I- Yifan I'm close. Please, please..."

 

"I've got you. Me too. I'm so close."

 

Chanyeol could feel his muscles tensing again. Everything in his body was tingling and his ass was hurting, but he wasn't stopping. He could feel Yifan flexing underneath him and it fueled him to be more vocal; an 'ah' here, and a moan there. It encouraged Yifan enough not to stop his own ministrations. Chanyeol whispered begging Yifan to let him cum then he did.

 

_ "Yifan!" _

 

His entire body seized, the only thing moving was his hips as Yifan yanked him back across his cock and came in his pants. Chanyeol felt the wetness soak through against his backside. They both rocked against each other as Yifan bit down on Chanyeol's shoulder. The overstimulation eventually got to Chanyeol as he jerked and squirmed while Yifan gripped the head of his cock. When he let it go Chanyeol let out a sigh and fell limp against Yifan panting.

 

Silence took over as Chanyeol came down from his high. Yifan buried himself in Chanyeol's neck and held him close. It was one of the most amazing sensations to Chanyeol. He thought back to how much he just wanted to be held and feel loved by Yifan. He had complicated things when in reality, he should have known better. Yifan wasn't going to just change overnight. Chanyeol leaned his head against Yifan's just listening to him breathe.

 

"Baby?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm so glad that you're my good boy, but please know that you can trust me. I know that your feelings are different from others, and things like love and sexual contact are deeply connected to each other but, you have to know that you can trust me. I will never lie to you, or abuse that trust. Never try to see another Dom again without talking to me first. Understand?"

 

Chanyeol snuggled up to Yifan as best he could and brought his knees up to hang over one of Yifan's legs sideways, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I did it anyway. Will you forgive me?"

 

"Of course I will, but no more. We should have talked about this in depth and we should have done it here," Yifan sighed before kissing Chanyeol's cheek, "Did Suho hurt you?"

 

"No, I deserved it. He was right. I should have known better than to think I would get away with this. Jongdae was right to tell."

 

"Let's get you into a bath and me into some new clothes," Yifan laughed while picking Chanyeol up from his lap, "We kind of made a mess."

 

Taking a bath together instead of a shower was a lot more intimate than Chanyeol thought it would be. Yifan placed Chanyeol in the tub carefully as it filled with warm water. He stripped down and got in as well. Chanyeol laughed as they arranged their limbs comfortably. Chanyeol's legs were over Yifan's as they faced each other.

 

Yifan took his time washing Chanyeol's body, then his hair. Chanyeol was completely relaxed enjoying the way Yifan gently scrubbed between his fingers and his toes. He laughed when Yifan tried to run the sponge against his sides. It tickled and he jerked splashing water everywhere while laughing. Yifan's laughter filled the room too as he told Chanyeol to be still. Chanyeol realized at that moment as he watched Yifan smile cleaning underneath his fingernails, he was very much in love with him.

 

The gentleness continued as Yifan wiped down Chanyeol's hands then looked up and smiled showing all of his teeth. Chanyeol's heart jumped in his chest. He blinked a few times not realizing how much he was staring. When he looked back down he could feel his cheeks flushing. He bit down on his lip then his chin was lifted.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Chanyeol nodded as Yifan's hand cradled his face. He could feel tears welling up as he stared at Yifan and smiled. He was just happy. Even if he had a momentary lapse of judgment, Yifan forgave him. He didn't need to hear words to know that Yifan cared about him.

 

He saw it in the way Yifan chose his favorite scents for candles and the wax warmer. He felt it in the way Yifan handled him with care; like he was something precious and fragile. He answered when Chanyeol called. He knew white noise helped Chanyeol's anxiety. The small things were always what meant the most to Chanyeol, and Yifan never forgot them.

 

"Yifan, I really care about you and I'm glad that you care about me too. Thank you...for always taking very good care of me."

 

Yifan thumbed away a stray tear and smiled like Chanyeol had never seen before, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't take care of the most important thing in my life? You are invaluable and I treasure you. If I didn't cherish you like I should, you wouldn't feel worth what you are. You mean a lot to me Chanyeol. When you're ready, I'll tell you how I _really_ feel."

 

Chanyeol nodded again. He didn't exactly need those words to feel them. He felt them as Yifan pulled him close and hugged him tightly kissing his shoulder. Yifan scrubbed Chanyeol's back not saying anything else as Chanyeol quietly sobbed.

 

Chanyeol loved Yifan, and even better, Yifan loved him too. What Chanyeol was more than thankful for was that Yifan was so patient and willing to wait for his words. He knew that when Chanyeol's heart was ready, he would say everything on his mind and how he felt. He only needed a little time.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> ~ the time frame for this chapter is approximately one month.  
> 

wc : 4338

* * *

 

 

Time was not on Chanyeol, Yifan, or Jongdae's side. Over the next few weeks, Chanyeol could barely put any thought into relationships or Nova. Sure, he had Yifan there through everything but they could barely get any time alone; at work or the club. During those weeks Chanyeol helped the entire Artist Development team prepare Taehyung, or V, for a solo debut.

 

With as much vocal training as he had, Yixing only had to work with him over a couple of weeks to get him ready for recording. They started immediately working with liaisons, promotion management, and publicity. Chanyeol had to hand it to everyone, including Taehyung. They had so much prepared by the end of the month all he had to do was sign a few papers.

 

It was actually a long and grueling process. Chanyeol had to make sure Taehyung knew the ins and outs of his contract, then he had to work with Yixing about his managers and security. After all of that was through, Yifan and Chanyeol spent an entire week working through all of the legal documentation for Taehyung's contract, signing everything that needed to be signed. Yifan double and tripled checked everything, which Chanyeol was extremely thankful for. He spent an entire afternoon on the last run through making sure Chanyeol had signed, initialed, and dated every single document.

 

They worked with media and the art department. They came up with concepts, album art, and pushed harder than Chanyeol had ever seen his entire record label work. He was impressed, to say the least. By the end of the month, V was confident in his abilities and ready to debut.

 

Chanyeol was stressed and anxious beyond words.

 

With everything in working order, Chanyeol let Yifan and Jongdae go home early on the last Thursday of the month. He wrapped everything up with every department and even planned a party for Taehyung. Even though he said no, Chanyeol insisted and they picked a Saturday for the whole office to get together. Taehyung said Chanyeol was the, quote, 'most rad boss ever'. Chanyeol shook his head smiling.

 

Chanyeol sat back in his chair after everything and started going over things he needed to do before leaving. He shut off his computer and grabbed all of his belongings. He knew he was going straight to Nova. He wasn't going to go home until he had done _something_ to get rid of the stress. He wasn't even sure Yifan would be there, but that didn't matter. As long as he could see someone, he would be fine. Yifan would understand...somewhat.

 

Club Nova was normally never packed, but the moment Chanyeol crossed the threshold he saw a number of unfamiliar faces. Tao was working the bar and Chanyeol saw a sort of familiar face alongside him. He only knew them as Kai and was well aware no one was to touch him but his Master; which was Baekhyun.

 

Which was also the person Chanyeol was looking for.

 

He found him on the other side of the club tending to business matters. Chanyeol had a few interactions with him before but knew that Baekhyun was a bit more extreme than Chanyeol could handle. Baekhyun was the portrait of discipline and strength, even if he had lovely soft features and bright eyes. Chanyeol admired him from a safe distance. He liked the way Baekhyun's black slacks and black button-down looked against his creamy skin with his fiery red hair. He side-eyed Chanyeol before dismissing his associate.

 

Chanyeol knew he was in for it when Baekhyun walked over with his head held high, hands in his pockets.

 

"Kneel."

 

Chanyeol lowered his eyes then fell to his knees. It was one thing to look at Yifan, it was completely different to set eyes on Baekhyun. Chanyeol knew better, but Baekhyun was something to look at; pure art. He lowered himself to Chanyeol's level pulling his slacks up to revel dress shoes and gray socks.

 

"Where is your Dom?"

 

"I'm not sure. I came alone...Sir."

 

Baekhyun tutted and shook his head. Chanyeol could tell by his shadow on the floor dancing in the red lights, "A lone Submissive is a careless one. Kris will be disappointed you didn't tell him you were here. Stand and follow me to his room with your head down and your hands, fingers laced, behind your back."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

They walked across the club and Chanyeol did as Baekhyun had asked. He was pretty sure he was in over his head. Baekhyun only stopped once at the bar to retrieve Kai, who lowered his head as well and walked beside Baekhyun.

 

When they got to Yifan's room, Chanyeol stepped inside and instinctively lowered himself to the floor. Kai did as well which surprised Chanyeol. Baekhyun carded a hand through his hair before kissing his forehead. They both smiled warmly before Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol.

 

"You've come to this club long enough to know the rules, written and unwritten, Canlie. You will undress to the extent you are comfortable with and place yourself in front of the St. Andrew's Cross. You will not speak, you will not pick up your head, and you will not disobey. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol stood up and started undressing. He placed all of his clothes on hangers before putting them on the rack. He took off his shoes and socks as well putting them where the belonged. He removed his jewelry leaving himself in only his tight black boxer briefs. He silently crossed the room standing in front of the cross.

 

"Face me and remain silent."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Baekhyun stood in front of Chanyeol placing his leather cuffs on his wrists only. He stepped toward the cross and Chanyeol moved with him backing into it. Baekhyun pushed the hair from Chanyeol's face and cradled his jaw.

 

"Kris will be with us soon. I will start punishment after I am done with Kai. You may move to adjust your legs so you don't pass out, but you are to remain in this spot quietly. You may lift your head and watch but you will not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Nodding his head Chanyeol took a deep breath and stood still. He watched as Baekhyun smiled and walked back over to Kai. Chanyeol stared in awe as Baekhyun undressed Kai slowly. It felt incredibly intimate to watch. Chanyeol found himself blushing as Baekhyun removed each piece of clothing carefully like Kai was something delicate; like a flower.

 

Kai did absolutely nothing by himself. Baekhyun lifted his arms and his legs when he removed his clothes. He pushed his hair back and kissed his lips chastely. Kai knelt back down on the floor then held his arms out to his sides palms facing back. He slowly put them behind him while he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"I, Kim Jongin, give myself over to my Master, Byun Baekhyun, wholly and completely. I place my fears, my hopes, my dreams, and my ambitions with him to care for and to cherish. I surrender all to him giving my complete trust and faith that he will protect my body. He knows me as I know him. I give him all I am; mind, body, heart, and soul. I have faith he will always discipline me when I deserve and reward me when I have properly earned it. My life and my heart are always in your hands, as yours are in mine."

 

Chanyeol was stunned. Kai - Jongin's - pledge was incredibly endearing and profound. Chanyeol wondered if he and Yifan would ever have the bond that Baekhyun and Jongin had. He stayed silent as Baekhyun lowered himself to the floor and knelt in front of Jongin. He placed leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles reciting his own pledge while holding Jongin's face.

 

"I, Byun Baekhyun, take you my Slave, Kim Jongin, wholly and completely. I graciously accept your fears, your hopes, your dreams, and your ambitions, and cradle them when they become burdensome or overwhelming. I welcome your trust and your faith and hand over my honesty and my loyalty. I will always ask your permission for anything and everything, and will never mistreat you. I give you all that I am; mind, body, heart, and soul. I will always discipline you when necessary and reward you when you are worthy. Your life and heart are mine, as mine are yours."

 

By the time Baekhyun was finished, Chanyeol was sobbing into his hands. He turned his head away feeling like he was intruding. He wanted to see Yifan, _badly_. He was vaguely aware of Baekhyun telling Jongin to stay where he was before his face was turned. Baekhyun held it in his palms looking at Chanyeol sympathetically.

 

"Canlie, please don't cry, my love. I said you could watch only because I know this is where you want to be with Kris. Just as much as you do, he does too. You don't have to be Master and Slave to promise things to each other."

 

Baekhyun carefully thumbed away the tears on Chanyeol's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. Chanyeol could only muster a quiet sob, "I want that. I want to have that sort of devotion to Kris. I want to be able to give everything over to him without worries or fears."

 

"It takes time, my love. Everything between Kai and I didn't just happen overnight. It's been years of dedication as Dominant and Submissive. We spoke about it frequently until one day we decided that we wanted to be Master and Slave. But, don't think that there isn't equal exchange here. As much as I hurt Jongin's body and take away some of his autonomy, he gives me pleasure and his trust. We have an honest and loyal relationship. We give to each other in equal amounts. That is the balance of power exchange."

 

Baekhyun turned Chanyeol around and helped him up latching him to the cross with carabiners; first his left arm then his right. He pulled cuffs from the bottom where his feet were and locked Chanyeol's ankles in place.

 

"Don't lock your legs up when I start. Relax, don't tense up, and don't break Kris's cross."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Canlie, I'm going to explain now what I'm about to do and why."

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and placed his hand between Chanyeol's shoulder blades. It was cool to the touch. It helped Chanyeol feel reassured that Baekhyun was there and only doing this because he cared; because he knew _Yifan_ cared. It grounded Chanyeol as he let his cheek fall against the headrest.

 

"You deliberately disobeyed your Dom _again_. You also lifted your eyes from the floor to look at a Dominant that was not your own. You know better. Not only that, but I am the Master of this club, Canlie. You have shown a blatant disrespect for my authority by looking me in the eyes without your Dom present. Being alone is careless and dangerous. You are usually such a good Submissive. I'm not sure what's going on, but as your punishment, I will be flogging you Florentine style with two flogs of my own."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's hand leave only to hear shuffling and then a kiss. The sensations that took over after left Chanyeol tingling.

 

"These are my flogs. You will most likely find them difficult to handle. There are nine tails; each of which is about nineteen inches in length. The entire flog is made of leather. Its purpose is to sting and not feel like a thud against your back. I will hit you in beats of four and then six. If you think you will be unable to handle this, please use your safe word. If you wish to continue, inform me of the things that comfort you the most; what makes you go to your happy place faster."

 

Taking a deep breath Chanyeol steeled himself, "Green. White noise usually helps bring me down faster. There is a machine in the corner by the bed. I also enjoy music on occasion. If you're going to Florentine, then I'd like it if you used music, Sir."

 

"Good. That's very good Canlie," Chanyeol felt a chaste kiss to his shoulder before Baekhyun stepped away, "Kai, my love, will you please rise from the floor and turn on the white noise machine. When you are done, please come sit beside me."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Chanyeol saw Jongin out of the corner of his eye. He did as he was told then walked back behind Chanyeol. He could hear as Jongin sat down on the floor then Baekhyun saying he was a good boy.

 

Chanyeol missed Yifan calling him that.

 

"Canlie, if you are ready, I am going to begin after I press play on this song."

 

"Green, Sir. I'm ready."

 

When Baekhyun started the music Chanyeol closed his eyes and centered himself. He tried not to anticipate when or where Baekhyun would hit him. The moment he did, Chanyeol felt electrified. Baekhyun was right; his flog and strikes were difficult to handle. He started off slow and progressively picked up his pace. He also started to hit harder. After a few warm-ups, Baekhyun started his Florentine session.

 

He began in beats of four. Chanyeol found the rhythm easy to count along with the beat of the song. Each hit was a one, two, three, four then, it repeated. Sometimes Baekhyun hit him harder and faster, sometimes it would slow down and tickle Chanyeol's skin. He found that if he kept counting like he had in his office, his mind relaxed. Chanyeol didn't exactly have a figure on how many times Baekhyun had hit him, but he was already far down into subspace.

 

Then he heard the door.

 

It didn't matter. Chanyeol smiled when he felt a hand caressing his neck then pulling his face to the side. Yifan scoffed through a grin rolling his eyes, "How long have you been hitting him? I've never seen him this far down this fast."

 

"About six minutes; the song played twice."

 

"Holy shit. Was he counting?" Yifan turned away for a moment before looking back at Chanyeol. He was swimming in subspace. If Yifan decided to punish him too, he would be way down.

 

"I heard him under his breath counting in fours. I didn't even get to six."

 

"I'll take it from here, but I need my flogs."

 

Yifan caressed Chanyeol's cheek then swiped his thumb over his bottom lip. Chanyeol puckered his lips and kissed it before flicking his tongue over it. It was almost a wrong decision. Yifan's dark gaze grew darker as he pinched the end of it and leaned over.

 

"Don't make me do more with Master Baekhyun present. I'll let him watch while I edge you for an hour. You can behave. I know you can."

 

"Yes, Sir," Chanyeol kissed Yifan's thumb again before turning just a little more to nose at Yifan's cheek, "I missed you."

 

"I know, Canlie. I missed you too baby. I have a new toy to play with but I need you to be patient, okay?"

 

Chanyeol nodded as Yifan smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. Baekhyun had retrieved whatever Yifan was looking for. Chanyeol looked back over to see red.

 

"These are called 'dragon's tongues' and rightfully so. Each leather piece is about twenty inches long. It's going to hurt less than Baekhyun's flogs but more than the other toys we've played with. It's going to feel somewhat like being slapped. Canlie, do I have permission to hit you with his until I feel you are sufficiently punished?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"I'm sure I don't need to explain the why, but you disobeyed me. You could have waited, baby. You need to learn some patience, but I understand that you're stressed. Master Baekhyun is going to leave with his Slave now. It will be just us."

 

"Okay. Thank you, Master Baekhyun."

 

Chanyeol rested his head against the cross as he heard a hushed conversation between Yifan and Baekhyun about how Chanyeol was a 'good boy'. He smiled to himself as Yifan's hand found his hip praising him for thanking Baekhyun for punishing him. He rubbed little circles into the small of Chanyeol's back. It hurt, but at the same time felt good. Chanyeol hadn't realized he was holding a lot of his stress in his back and shoulders.

 

The door closed and Chanyeol felt lips against his hot skin. Yifan pressed a few kisses down his spine then held a bottle of water in front of his lips with a straw.

 

"Drink. Baekhyun beat you pretty good. You really should watch what you do around him. I know he's nice to look at but so is Larkspur and it can kill you."

 

Chanyeol chuckled while trying to drink. He took a few more small sips before Yifan set the bottle down. He wiped Chanyeol's face with a towel before patting his arms down and his back. Yifan threw the cloth toward the bathroom then sighed.

 

"If you're ready to continue..."

 

"Green."

 

"Don't worry, baby. It won't last very long. I think you've had just about enough and I'd rather talk."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

When Chanyeol looked down he was vaguely aware of how hard he was; cock heavy and leaking between his legs. He waited for a moment before he felt the powerful hit of the leather flog Yifan was holding. It did have an impact like a slap. Yifan hit him a few times to warm him back up, then started hitting in beats of six. Chanyeol moaned and rattled in the cuffs a little.

 

"We're skipping four. Baekhyun already had you pretty far down. I'm just going to finish the job and then take you down."

 

Between softs hits of the leather against Chanyeol's skin were quick licks like flames. Chanyeol loved the way it felt when Yifan would quickly flick his wrist letting only the tip of the leather hit his back. It felt like what Baekhyun's flog did during his faster paced hits. Yifan started hitting harder, hand over fist, leaving Chanyeol gasping and moaning.

 

He wasn't sure just how long Yifan had been hitting him. It felt like ages. Chanyeol kept counting the beats of six. There was a moment Chanyeol thought Yifan was finished then one flog came down across his back. Chanyeol arched his back and gasped. Every hit after that was similar; quick, hard, and filled with pleasure. Chanyeol wanted friction with just about anything.

 

"Are you still with me baby?"

 

All Chanyeol could muster was a squeak nodding his head. Yifan's hands were incredibly cool on Chanyeol's hot skin. His ankles were released and his legs massaged as Yifan placed a kiss on the small of Chanyeol's back.

 

"I need to take you down. You've been on the cross almost an hour baby. Do you want anything?"

 

"Cuddles."

 

"Mm. You are pretty far down. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

 

"Please."

 

"Good thing we're off tomorrow."

 

The warmth that filled Chanyeol's chest was accompanied by butterflies when Yifan took his wrists out of the cuffs and picked him up. Yifan cradled Chanyeol's against his chest carrying him to the bed. Yifan's hair was pulled back and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Chanyeol leaned forward pressing his lips to Yifan's collar.

 

"I really missed you."

 

"I know, baby. I'm going to turn off the lights and get the water."

 

Chanyeol curled up into the blankets and waited for Yifan to come back. He set the water bottle on Chanyeol's side before slipping out of his shirt and pants. Yifan rolled Chanyeol onto his stomach and started putting some balm on his back.

 

"You're going to be a bit sore tomorrow. Why did you think looking at Baekhyun was a good idea?"

 

Chanyeol whined when Yifan pressed on a particularly painful spot, "He's just so attractive."

 

"Yeah; like a long-stemmed rose. He's absolutely gorgeous to look at but has harsh thorns that prick your fingers. I told you he would punish you without me. He texted me before he started though, don't worry."

 

"Yifan," Chanyeol rolled over a bit and took Yifan's hand into his own wrapping it around his waist, "Can I ask something?"

 

"Of course." Yifan smiled fondly.

 

Chanyeol laced their fingers as Yifan leaned over across Chanyeol's hip. He looked up to see Yifan softly smiling still. He pushed the hair from Chanyeol's face before pushing the covers up a little higher over his legs.

 

"Will we ever be able to pledge ourselves to each other like Master Baekhyun and Kai?"

 

Yifan tensed and Chanyeol felt like he had crossed a line. He really felt like that when Yifan stood up, but then he walked around the bed turning the rest of the lights off. He slid into bed next to Chanyeol, pulled him close, and kissed his temple.

 

"When you're ready, baby. Baekhyun and Jongin have been together for many years. They were Dominant and Submissive for almost three years before they decided to be Master and Slave. Which, they have only been for a little over a year. Right before you started coming to me I attended their collaring ceremony. It was lovely. It's something I've recently started thinking about."

 

Chanyeol nuzzled into Yifan's neck breathing deeply the scent of his cologne, "Do you want to collar me Yifan?"

 

"It's a thought. Let's get through the rest of Taehyung's debut. When we're both ready, we'll revisit this topic. Now, do you want me to massage your back a little? I noticed that you flinched a bit when I rubbed near your hips. You're so stressed."

 

"That would be nice. Please?"

 

Yifan chuckled before pulling Chanyeol's arms up to rest on his shoulders, "Since you said please so sweetly. Just try not to knee me. This might hurt."

 

Chanyeol only winced for a moment. Yifan's hands were still covered in the balm so the slide was smooth across Chanyeol's muscles. What was a little awkward was how close Chanyeol was to Yifan's face. If he moved he would be nose to nose with him. It would be easy to lean over a bit and kiss him. The thought crossed Chanyeol's mind but he pushed it aside. He wanted that to be special. The moment would present itself. Right at that particular moment, it was only Chanyeol's selfish desires.

 

"Chanyeol, you're staring and you're um - hard. Do you...Should I help you?"

 

There was barely any light in the room but Chanyeol could see the darkness in Yifan's eyes. He took a chance and lifted his hips meeting Yifan's. He was just as hard and sighed when Chanyeol did it again. Chanyeol took another chance lifting his leg and placing it on Yifan's hip while sliding his hand down between them.

 

"Please?"

 

"Are you sure, baby? This is - "

 

"Yifan I want this. Let me please you."

 

Yifan nodded his head quietly saying yes. He closed his eyes gasping for breath as Chanyeol palmed his erection. It was the first time Chanyeol had really gotten his hands on Yifan properly. He explored for a moment feeling the way Yifan's chest heaved as Chanyeol moved as close as he could. He slid his hands to Yifan's hips pushing down on the elastic of his boxers until Yifan shimmied out of them. He licked his lips and Chanyeol had to contain his want to kiss them as he pushed down his own underwear.

 

Chanyeol pushed Yifan down gently until he could straddle his hips. He started to stroke himself spreading the pre-cum that had leaked out. It slicked his cock enough to slide against Yifan's. They moaned in tandem as Chanyeol took both into his hand and started thrusting. Yifan's hands massaged at Chanyeol's thighs then held his hips as he rocked in and out of his hand.

 

"Baby, fuck that feels good. You're so good to me."

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and pumped faster. He and Yifan were panting together. Yifan's grip tightened on Chanyeol's hips and he bucked up from the bed. Chanyeol opened his eyes to see all of Yifan's muscles tighten. He was magnificent and Chanyeol felt lucky to finally be able to be this intimate with him. He leaned down placing a kiss on the left side of Yifan's chest. When he did so, Yifan hummed.

 

"That beats only for you and one day I'll be able to express in words how much you mean to me."

 

Chanyeol lifted back up and looked down at Yifan. One hand stayed on Chanyeol's hip while the other cradled his jaw. Yifan moved his hips in a way that had Chanyeol feeling close.

 

"Come on baby. I know you're close. I can see it in your eyes. Cum for me."

 

The sweet but demanding tone had Chanyeol tightening his grip and spilling over his hand. He used it to slick Yifan and stroke him to completion shortly after. Watching Yifan climax in front of him was something Chanyeol could barely handle. Over the phone was one thing, but to see Yifan throw his head back then moan loudly squeezing Chanyeol's thighs was everything he wanted and more. They rode it out rocking together until Chanyeol was spent and fell over. He pressed his forehead against Yifan's and stayed looking him in the eyes.

 

Yifan smiled softly holding Chanyeol tight, "Soon baby. I promise."

 

It was the last thing he said for the rest of the night. They cleaned up and thankfully didn't have to change the sheets. Yifan helped Chanyeol back into his boxers then put on his own. He curled up with Chanyeol on the bed resting Chanyeol's head on top of his heart. Chanyeol listened to it counting each beat; one, two, one, two. Before long he was asleep with one of Yifan's hands in his hair; the other laced with his across Yifan's stomach.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's [flog](http://www.flogmebaby.com/images/Big%20Images/TomCat01a.jpg)  
> Yifan's [flog](http://www.flogmebaby.com/images/Big%20Images/FloggerTongue02a.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

wc : 5998

* * *

 

  
After Taehyung's debut, things were going smoothly; almost too smooth. Chanyeol planned and coordinated with everyone for the debut party. On the next Saturday, they all gathered in the evening time to have dinner and then went on to Club Ember. It was a sister club to Nova that was also owned by Baekhyun. It was everything Chanyeol could imagine and more. He had thankfully been able to reserve a V.I.P. section for all of them; courtesy of Yifan and his connections.

 

Of course, Jongdae and Yifan were there and then Minseok got dragged out of the house too. Jongdae said that they could spend another boring Saturday doing nothing another time. Yixing was there talking with Taehyung and all of his staff. Chanyeol felt incredibly blessed to have such an amazing artist that was not only talented but polite and respectful. There were a few people that Chanyeol knew but rarely got to interact with; Luhan from the Art Department, Kyungsoo from Marketing, and Sehun from Artist Development. Sehun was part of a smaller division within the department that helped their trainees learn to dance.

 

It wasn't any wonder when Chanyeol looked up from his drink to see Sehun and Yixing on the dance floor. Over the time that Chanyeol had gotten to know Yixing, he learned that he loved to dance. He spent a lot of time with Sehun on his off days, training with him and the other trainees. Chanyeol looked around and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He had an incredibly talented team.

 

Even if Chanyeol had rules, tonight was the one night that Yifan said he would be lax. Chanyeol was allowed to drink to an extent, but not go overboard. Before going out they discussed what could and could not happen. Chanyeol could drink and have fun with everyone, but he could not get hammered and have a repeat of the night with Yixing. Yifan had grabbed his chin and said, ' _fool me once shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me'_.

 

The office was pretty much aware at that point something was going on between them. They didn't arrive together but as soon as Chanyeol was there Yifan pulled him by the hip between his legs and said he missed him. Even if they hadn't seen each other in just a day, Chanyeol said the same shyly smiling. The time between Yifan and space was not filled with much. Chanyeol liked the silence to be filled with at least Yifan's touch.

 

Everyone thought Minseok and Jongdae were a great pair. The entire night was filled with laughter and Jongdae saying 'why' to every dad joke Minseok told. Chanyeol loved them even if they were making Jongdae flustered. He would quiet down quickly though when Minseok would kiss him and tell him to behave. Rather than say it aloud, Chanyeol motioned for Yifan to look at Jongdae. He was wearing a small threaded choker that went well with his outfit where Minseok was wearing nothing.

 

"Sometimes you have to be subtle, baby."

 

"Why didn't you do that with me tonight?"

 

"I'd rather wait."

 

Chanyeol bit his lip nodding in response. He was rather upset that Yifan hadn't collared him yet. It seemed rather easy for Minseok and Jongdae to reach that level. Chanyeol had been seeing Yifan for some time, longer than Jongdae and Minseok, yet he still hadn't been collared by him. It made Chanyeol feel like he wasn't really Yifan's. He tried to hide his sadness behind his drink. He didn't want Yifan to know that he was a little envious of how effortless it seemed Jongdae and Minseok fell into their temporary collars.

 

"Is it okay if I go dance?"

 

"Of course, baby. I'll be right here. I'm not much of a dancer but if you want to, be my guest."

 

Yifan chuckled and that made Chanyeol feel a bit better but he needed to go relieve some stress and not think. He made his way with his drink to Sehun and Yixing. They opened their arms and hugged him together congratulating him on a successful artist debut. Sehun was rather fun to be around and playfully shook Chanyeol jumping up and down. Yixing said he was drunk and excitable.

 

They danced for a while, taking shots and talking over the music. Chanyeol couldn't see Yifan over the enormous amount of people in the club but knew he was probably still at the bar. He tried not to let his thoughts cloud his judgment but Chanyeol was upset. He was drinking way too much but it didn't hit him until later on.

 

Sehun went to get more drinks leaving Yixing and Chanyeol alone. The awkwardness that was once there was no longer. They talked about Taehyung and how excited they were. Yixing put his hands on Chanyeol's hips and they danced together for a while until they were pressed a little too close. There was always something there, a dim spark, but nothing more. They didn't do anything other than stare at each other but it was enough. The intimacy of their dancing and closeness on the dancefloor made two people wind up jealous and Chanyeol had no idea why either was _that_ upset.

 

When Sehun came back he looked a bit miffed, but Yixing settled him down by taking his drink and kissing Sehun’s cheek. Chanyeol stood eyes wide as Sehun pouted and received another kiss, this time, on the lips. He melted into it then Yixing explained that he and Sehun were dating. Chanyeol apologized but there were no hard feelings. Yixing said he couldn't have known just by seeing them dance and drink together.

 

But, Chanyeol had caught the attention of someone else. He swayed for a bit then his arm was gripped tight when he nearly fell. It was Yifan and he looked _pissed_ like Chanyeol had never seen _._  He didn't say anything, he just helped Chanyeol up and sat him down on a barstool. He ordered water then made Chanyeol drink the whole glass before they said goodnight to everyone and left.

 

The ride home in Yifan's car was silent. Chanyeol was drunk, or maybe beyond that. He hadn't realized just how much he had drunk while dancing. Yifan was leaning against the door with his fist pressed against his cheek and his other hand gripping the wheel tight. Chanyeol noticed every time he looked over Yifan would squeeze tighter until his knuckles turned white. He thought that Yifan may be trying to contain an outburst. Chanyeol had broken their rules unintentionally while trying to drown his fears and doubts.

 

When they finally arrived at Yifan's apartment, Chanyeol was helped out of the car. Yifan held out his hand and lead him into the complex. He keyed in the code to his door and when it opened Chanyeol tripped inside. He was definitely beyond just drunk. Yifan helped him take off his shoes and then his jacket.

 

The more Yifan did, the more Chanyeol regretted his decision to drink away his problems. Yifan carefully lead him into a guest room by placing a hand on the small of his back and holding his arm. He swayed while Yifan took each piece of clothing off. It made Chanyeol think about how Baekhyun undressed Jongin; slowly and delicately.

 

For a moment Chanyeol thought things were going to get better, but they didn't. Yifan was expressionless. Even if he was being careful, Chanyeol could tell it wasn't intimate. He was starting to crack as Yifan walked around the room for things; an extra blanket, pajama pants, and a robe. He left Chanyeol standing next to the bed and that was when Chanyeol broke. He knew he had royally fucked up.

 

A moment later Yifan returned with a glass of water and some pain pills. He sat them on the nightstand and then looked at Chanyeol. He shook his head but said absolutely nothing. Chanyeol knew the words he wanted to say. He heard them before and just knew that was exactly the face he would make.

 

Yifan was disappointed.

 

Chanyeol started sobbing when Yifan carefully picked him up and placed him on the bed. It was so overwhelming Chanyeol thought he wouldn't be able to sleep. Yifan covered him and stayed there for a few moments shushing him and pushing his hair out of his face. It was the silence after that killed Chanyeol. He wasn't a good boy, and he hadn't been called 'baby' since asking to go dance.

 

The knife in Chanyeol's heart was when Yifan left. After tucking him in and kissing his temple, Yifan stood, turned off all the lights, and left the room. Chanyeol cried into his pillow. He heard what he thought was a thump against the wall but nothing more. He curled into a ball wondering if he should apologize or try to make things better, but then he decided not to. If there was anything Chanyeol knew, it was that he wasn't good with words when intoxicated. He would only make things worse.

 

So, he laid in bed and thought about all the things he did in the night. He tried to pinpoint everything he did to upset Yifan. He drank too much, which broke their rules. More than likely, he was the most upset about that. Chanyeol figured he was also upset with how intimately he danced with Yixing. It wasn't that it was against the rules per se, but more that Yifan was probably jealous how close they were. Chanyeol thought it might be time to finally have a talk about being exclusive at least domestically. They could talk about collaring another time.

 

Chanyeol lingered on the thought of being collared. Minseok and Jongdae had a special dynamic. They switched between one being the Dom and the other being the Sub and vice versa. It worked for them. Chanyeol was jealous how Jongdae was subtly wearing something that showed he was owned by Minseok for the evening. Chanyeol touched his own neck and felt nothing but drips of sweat and his pulse.

 

That left him thinking about Jongin, his pledge, and the intimacy behind his words. Chanyeol couldn't remember seeing Jongin wearing a collar, but he knew that Baekhyun had collared him. Yifan had talked about attending the ceremony. He wondered what kind he wore. Was it subtle and dainty like Jongdae's? Or was it something more elaborate? Chanyeol thought about his own collar and wanted something permanent, or as permanent as it could be. He wanted it to stay with him at all times, even at work.

 

He wanted something that meant eternity. He fell asleep thinking about just that.

 

 

When Chanyeol finally stirred the next day, it was early evening. The sun was already starting to set and he could see the pinks and purples leaking through the curtains. The water and painkillers were still on the nightstand. Chanyeol took them graciously. His head wasn't hurting so much as his pride. He knew that he would either have to have a really long talk with Yifan, or he would be punished. It wouldn't take him long to find out.

 

Chanyeol got out of bed and decided against the robe. He quietly opened the door looking around to see where Yifan was. He walked until he found the kitchen where Yifan was cooking. Chanyeol felt sorrow wash over him as he walked across the tile and hugged his back. Chanyeol placed his forehead against Yifan's bare shoulder blades and tried to contain his sobs. It was futile when Yifan turned around and held Chanyeol against his chest.

 

Chanyeol knew he was in the wrong. It wasn't like he forgot what he had done the night before. The liquor had worn off but his regrets hadn't. He cried and cried until he couldn't and it was quiet hiccups and gasps for air. Chanyeol knew what he wanted to do and decided to just close his eyes and act upon his thoughts.

 

The tile was cold and hard on Chanyeol's knees but he didn't care. He slowly lowered himself below Yifan and hung his head. He pulled his hands behind his back and sniffled. He stayed quiet only for a moment while he gathered the rest of his thoughts and feelings. Words were hard and Chanyeol knew what he needed and wanted to say would be difficult for him.

 

"Yifan," Chanyeol whispered through the last of his tears and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I unintentionally caused you to get upset. I drank too much last night and broke the rules you set for me. I'm not sure if I did anything else, but I know you might have been jealous of how I was treating Yixing. For that, I'm also sorry. I deserve to be punished."

 

There was nothing for a moment; no words or movements. Chanyeol closed his eyes and let his tears fall through his lashes. He couldn't bring himself to open them. He felt like he didn't deserve to look at Yifan, not now. Another moment passed and Chanyeol felt Yifan's hands on his face. His thumbs were wiping away the tears as they continued to fall. The awful feeling that settled in Chanyeol's chest was unbearable. He wanted to tell Yifan he didn't deserve his kindness or his care. Chanyeol felt like he didn't even deserve Yifan's love after continuously disobeying him.

 

"Chanyeol, baby, I forgive you. Yes, you deserve to be punished but I won't do it while you have an empty stomach. You need to eat and drink some more water," Chanyeol felt a kiss on his forehead then the puff of a sigh, "Yes, you more than upset me. You pissed me off. You may have underestimated how much you drank, but you intentionally danced with Yixing. Sehun was a little jealous, but I was so angry I saw red. Chanyeol, I'm more than open about my feelings for you. If I haven't made them clear let me do that now."

 

It was almost too quiet but then Chanyeol felt warm. Yifan pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck. Chanyeol moved his arm from behind his back and wrapped them around Yifan's waist. They were both on their knees in the kitchen of Yifan's apartment. It wasn't somewhere memorable, like Namsan or the beach in Incheon, but it was an important moment; the place didn't exactly matter. That particular moment in time was more than special to Chanyeol because it was where he found everything he was waiting for.

 

"I love you, Chanyeol. You are precious to me. When I stopped seeing other Subs it was because I felt something different with you, not just when I hit you or cover you in wax. There was a bright sparkle in your eyes and strength in your words. You knew what you wanted and never hesitated to let me know. Now, I want that strength...to tell you how I feel."

 

Yifan thumbed away the tears that were falling when he backed up and looked at Chanyeol. He smiled and Chanyeol smiled back bigger than he could ever imagine. The tears that fell after were happy ones. Yifan pressed his forehead to Chanyeol's cradling his jaw. They took a breath together and exhaled. Chanyeol wished he could express in more words how he felt.

 

"Yifan, I love you too. Slowly but surely the sparks that were there turned into a raging fire. You never pushed, but you knew. You knew I needed to go slow. You accepted that I needed time and never tried to pressure me into making a decision about my feelings. Yifan I love you so much. I know that you're going to punish me but I know you're doing it out of love. I accept that punishment and thank you for it."

 

"I will always take care of you, Chanyeol, even when I'm angry with you. Just because I'm upset or mad, doesn't mean I love you less. I should love you more in those moments and remember that you're human. We make mistakes. We feel emotions. After dinner, we'll talk about punishment. I have a playroom here that's pretty much equipped for anything. Let's eat and then we can discuss that."

 

"Yes, Sir." Chanyeol giggled as Yifan laughed louder and hugged him. He didn't have to answer with 'Sir', it was just natural.

 

Yifan helped Chanyeol up from the floor then kissed his knees. They were red and sore. Chanyeol smiled again when Yifan hugged him standing. They swayed in the kitchen for a while. And even when the rice maker dinged, the oven buzzed, and the microwave timer went off...Yifan didn't let go. He kissed Chanyeol's cheek and told him again how much he loved him holding his face and looking him in eyes.

 

Chanyeol's heart was soaring as he told Yifan he felt the same.

 

 

Punishment was different than any other time Chanyeol had scened with Yifan. After a full stomach and a few glasses of water, Yifan waited, talking the scene out with Chanyeol at the dinner table. He said he wanted to put Chanyeol in a shibari harness and suspend him kinbaku style. He also told Chanyeol not to worry; the carabiners would hold him up and he didn't need to fear falling.

 

Besides the ropes, Chanyeol also agreed to be gagged. Yifan told him that he was going to use humiliation and Chanyeol said that was okay, but not to go too far. Yifan kissed his knuckles promising to try and not to go overboard. They also agreed to the spreader bars and Chanyeol tried to contain his excitement. He had always wanted to use them when he and Yifan made it this far.

 

They didn't talk about anything sexual but Chanyeol hoped they would do something afterward.

 

Chanyeol found himself intricately bound in orange, yellow, and red Jute rope not long after the discussion. Yifan had a few things, but because most of his paddles were being sanitized, he asked Chanyeol if it was okay to use a leather belt. Chanyeol said 'Green'. Yifan noted most of the paddles had been used by other Subs he entertained in non-sexual scenes and he hadn't found the time until recently to have them cleaned.

 

Being suspended was a bit frightening at first. Chanyeol's arms were bound in rope to the wrist and then a spreader bar placed between them. Yifan hooked the bar to a carabiner attached to a pulley system. It was one of the most intricate set-ups Chanyeol had ever seen and he finally broke. He was excited.

 

Yifan placed another more complex spreader bar at his ankles then he bent Chanyeol's knees until he could attach it to the ropes knotted behind him. He fastened that bar to a carabiner attached to a hook on the floor. Chanyeol was essentially on his knee in the air. It was a different feeling than being weightless but Yifan said he wouldn't be suspended for very long.

 

"Are you ready, baby? I'm going to start after you answer with your color."

 

"Green. Yes, Sir."

 

As soon as Chanyeol answered, he was gagged. Yifan was holding the belt in his hand as Chanyeol hung naked and hard in front of him. His cock was throbbing from the rope wrapped around the base. Chanyeol was told he couldn't cum until Yifan wanted him to. He was thinking about hours, then days when the first impact from the belt hit his thigh.

 

"Pay attention." Yifan looked impossibly darker than Chanyeol had ever seen him before, "You were a mess last night; drunk grinding all over Yixing. How disgusting."

 

Chanyeol wailed when the next impact from the belt hit his other thigh, then Yifan's hand wrapped around his throat. It wasn't enough pressure to lose breath, but enough that Chanyeol's attention was on his face. He whimpered feeling aroused and flustered. He wanted Yifan to squeeze.

 

"How many time do I have to punish you until you behave? It's like you want me to hurt you or maybe you just want to hurt me. I don't like when you're disobedient. It means I have to discipline you. Why can't you be good like Kai?"

 

Chanyeol watched as Yifan reared back and wrapped the belt around his thigh hitting his ass in the process. He thrust up throwing his head back feeling the sting of the belt but pleasure coiling in his groin. With Yifan's hand still on his throat, he was swimming in subspace fast. Finally, Yifan did squeeze enough to take Chanyeol’s breath away. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to have him deeper into his headspace.

 

"Do I have to beat you to make you behave? Why do you constantly defy me? Do you like seeing me angry and hitting you?"

 

Yifan reared back again this time from the opposite side. He swung and hit his other thigh making Chanyeol pant and drool around the gag. His body was flush with embarrassment and arousal. Yifan removed his hand from Chanyeol's neck and instead fisted his hair pulling his face up.

 

"You can't answer me but that's okay. I don't need you to speak. Maybe I should fuck you just like this in the ropes."

 

Chanyeol made an anguished noise when he said that and it seemed Yifan got the point. He immediately let go of Chanyeol's hair and stopped mid-swing dropping the belt on the floor. Chanyeol couldn't stop the tears from falling. He knew that Yifan didn't mean that, but it still hurt like being punched in the gut. This was a scene and Chanyeol had agreed to be humiliated, but being objectified was pushing it. Chanyeol wanted sex with Yifan to be special and this wasn't special, not in that sense.

 

It was obvious that Chanyeol was scared. His eyes were darting back and forth while he cried and whimpered around the gag. Yifan stopped everything he was doing and lifted Chanyeol's chin in his palms. He stared him in the eyes for a moment and then his jaw hung open.

 

"Red, Chanyeol, red. We stop now."

 

It was barely over a whisper as Yifan started to undo every carabiner. He started with the one attached to Chanyeol's wrists. He held the bar tightly and lowered it to the floor. Chanyeol was amazed at his strength to hold all of Chanyeol's weight. When he reached the floor, Yifan started throwing the bars and unknotting the rope. He removed the gag and threw it across the room startling Chanyeol. He flinched when Yifan tried to hold him and it made Yifan gasp.

 

“Baby I didn’t mean it, you know that right? It was just a scene. I-I love you, sweetheart. I would never do that. Baby, I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol could barely speak. He was trying to come up from subspace but he was also frightened. He listened as Yifan promised that would never happen. Chanyeol knew that. Yifan helped him stand up but both of them were unsteady. Yifan was trembling and Chanyeol was still in pain from getting spanked.

 

They made their way to the bathroom where Yifan helped Chanyeol into the tub. He started filling it with warm water like usual but Chanyeol noticed something was off. Yifan barely touched him. Every time he reached out he hesitated; like he was afraid to hurt him. Chanyeol took his hand and Yifan jumped.

 

It was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen Yifan cry.

 

He fell to his knees with the wet sponge in his hand and sobbed, "Chanyeol I'm so sorry. I stepped over our boundaries and I broke your trust. I'm... I won't be able to apologize enough. I know that sex is important to you. I would never do that without your consent. I want to make love to you the way _you_ want. I was... I'm so sorry."

 

"Yifan - "

 

Chanyeol watched as Yifan caved in on himself. He was holding his stomach and sobbing on the floor. It was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen this as well. Yifan was experiencing drop. In the aftermath of the scene, Yifan was feeling insufficient as a Dom. Chanyeol had experienced something similar before feeling like he wasn't worthy of Yifan. They had worked through it though, Yifan talking to Chanyeol keeping him calm and focused. Chanyeol tried his best to work on the situation he was confronted with.

 

"Yifan look at me."

 

Slowly, Yifan looked up and Chanyeol tried to contain himself. He looked overwhelmingly upset. Chanyeol cut the water off and reached out to Yifan pulling him close. He did his best nuzzling into his neck and kissing his cheek.

 

"Yifan? Listen to me, okay?" Yifan nodded but said nothing, "I'm fine. I know it was a scene. I was a little upset and scared but we did what we were supposed to. We stopped and started aftercare. Stay with me. When you saw that I was shocked you immediately dropped your instrument and let me go."

 

Yifan cried harder but wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. He felt the warmth of water as Yifan started washing his back. Chanyeol buried his face in Yifan's neck breathing deeply, "Yifan. I promise you I'm okay. We'll be okay. Do you want to finish the bath and cuddle? Would that help you?"

 

Yifan nodded and that was all Chanyeol needed. When he got out of the bath, they could talk more. Yifan was extremely cautious washing Chanyeol. He barely grazed over where he hit and kept his head down the entire time. Chanyeol tried to get him to speak, but he wouldn't, so he tried other things. He whispered quiet encouragement about the way Yifan washed his hair so gently. He lifted Yifan's chin and whispered how much he loved him. With every little thing slowly Yifan started to come up.

 

After Chanyeol dried off he stayed undressed. He helped Yifan to the bed and sat him down slowly putting pillows behind his back. He rested against the headboard as Chanyeol took a drink of water. When he was done, he sat between Yifan's legs and held his hands.

 

"Yifan, I'd like to try something to help you if you'll allow it."

 

"Whatever you want Chanyeol."

 

"No Yifan," Chanyeol straddled Yifan's hips and looked him square in the eyes, "I need you to say 'yes' or 'no' clearly. I want to help you but you have to let me."

 

"Yes, Chanyeol. I'd like that, baby."

 

Finally. Chanyeol was getting through. He thought about it momentarily in the bath when he kept praising Yifan that maybe that was the way to go. Once he was dry he could actually do what he wanted.

 

He started with Yifan's hands. He held them up and kissed the pad of each finger and then his thumbs. He praised their strength and their gentleness. He told Yifan that his hands kept him in line, but also cradled him gently. He kissed each knuckle and then his wrists and then pulled them around his waist resting them on his hips.

 

"You are strong Yifan; mentally and physically. Even when I fall apart in front of you, your mind is stable. You are my strength. You may break my body and mind down but you do it with an amazing amount of willpower. You never push me to my limits or your own."

 

Chanyeol leaned over and kissed each of Yifan's forearms then trailed them up to his biceps and shoulders. He kissed up Yifan's neck and this placed a kiss behind his ear. Yifan sighed and Chanyeol realized everything was honestly working. Yifan laced his fingers behind Chanyeol's back and pulled him just a bit closer.

 

"Everything about you is incredible. You're handsome, admirable, and hardworking; here and in the office. You always know exactly how to manage a scene with me. You can anticipate my needs while satiating your own. We work well together and I adore our dynamic. It isn't just me handing myself over to you. You are careful with me, but you're also strict. I need that in my life."

 

Chanyeol moved Yifan's hands and rested them on his thighs, then he kissed down Yifan's chest. He placed a kiss on the left side and then the right, "Your heart knows me well. Even if you are flogging to reprimand me, it's because you love me."

 

When Chanyeol moved back, he slid over Yifan's crotch. He was rock hard, a small wet patch on his light sweatpants. Chanyeol nosed at his leaving a fluttering kiss where he found the head. Yifan bucked up a little sighing but Chanyeol moved on. He grabbed the elastic of his pants pulling them down along with his boxers as Yifan lifted his hips.

 

"You stand for hours sometimes at the office and then you come here and stand for more," Chanyeol kissed down Yifan's legs and then kissed the inside of his knees, "You always do it with no complaints. You get tired and I know sometimes you're exhausted more so than me, but you never say anything."

 

Chanyeol sat back and massaged Yifan's thighs, then his calves. He lifted Yifan's legs setting his feet against the mattress. When he looked up, Yifan was smiling and crying. It worked. Chanyeol smiled back and stood. He walked over and kissed Yifan's forehead before sitting back in his lap. They were both aroused but did nothing about it yet.

 

"See. You did it. _We did it._ You are caring and wonderful, Yifan. You did nothing wrong."

 

"Thank you, Chanyeol, really."

 

Yifan cradled Chanyeol's jaw with both hands and smiled softly. Chanyeol wanted to finish what he started. He leaned over and kissed Yifan's cheeks, both of them. He grabbed Yifan's hands on his face and laced their fingers. The moment was right. Today was the day that Chanyeol was waiting for. There was nothing else left to kiss or worship. With his fingers laced between Yifan's, he leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately.

 

To say it was magical would be an understatement. Chanyeol had waited a long time for this moment. He melted into each kiss. Yifan pulled back and both of them were crying, but overjoyed. They clung to each other kissing and caressing skin. Yifan massaged small circles between Chanyeol's shoulder blades and Chanyeol pushed his hand into Yifan's hair. It was a little greasy but it smelled like coconuts and his cologne.

 

It smelled like home. Chanyeol had finally found his home in Yifan's heart; and Yifan in his.

 

The kiss quickly became lustful. Yifan nipped at Chanyeol’s lower lip before slipping his tongue in. Chanyeol allowed it as he pulled Yifan’s head back to deepen it. He lifted up to his knees as Yifan started letting his hands wander. They massaged his thighs then cupped his ass. He playfully hit each cheek while smirking into the kisses that followed. Chanyeol tried his best to contain his laughter and his moans.

 

As they kissed, Chanyeol got an idea. He pulled back leaving a small string of saliva that Yifan wiped off his lips. Chanyeol kissed down his neck making Yifan sigh and fist a handful of his hair. It fueled Chanyeol to keep going. He did like before, kissing down Yifan’s chest until he got to his hips. He flicked his tongue over a sensitive area that made Yifan hiss and throw his head back. Chanyeol was thankful that Yifan wasn’t forceful. He had a tight grip on Chanyeol’s head but he didn’t push. He let Chanyeol do as he pleased.

 

When he finally got where he wanted to be, Chanyeol licked a fat stripe up Yifan’s cock, making him groan. He fluttered kisses everywhere he could before taking it into his mouth. Chanyeol had wanted to do this once before, but Yifan stopped him. Now, he could do what he wanted and give Yifan pleasure. It felt rewarding to make Yifan’s legs shake and body squirm.

 

Chanyeol was encouraged by the way Yifan was reacting to him, sucking on the head and stroking his length. He looked up for a moment to see Yifan biting his lip and staring at the way he moved. His eyes followed Chanyeol’s hand up and down then he sank all the way down with his mouth and swallowed.

 

“F-fuck, don’t stop.”

 

Slowly, Chanyeol swallowed Yifan down again and stayed there. Yifan held him there just long enough before Chanyeol had to come up for air. Yifan slowly pushed and Chanyeol let him, loving the way he started slowly fucking into his mouth. With every bob of his head, Yifan’s hips were bucking up, his cock sliding against Chanyeol’s tongue. He gave one long suck before pulling off with a pop and fisting his length faster.

 

“Baby...baby please don’t stop.”

 

Chanyeol slowed down to a snail’s pace and gripped the end of Yifan’s cock with his other hand, “Will you push our boundaries again?”

 

“No baby, I promise. Please.”

 

“I won’t stop if you show me how much you love it.”

 

Chanyeol stopped stroking but kept his fingers firm around the base. Instead, he started sucking Yifan off again. At first, it was slow. He swirled his tongue around the head then went down. Yifan’s hand brushed Chanyeol’s hair from his face but he didn’t force him down. He just held on as Chanyeol kept going. He could feel Yifan’s balls tightening and watched as his abdomen flexed. He was close.

 

“You…Chanyeol you’re going to want to pull off.”

 

Panting, Yifan yanked a little on Chanyeol’s hair to get him up. He licked the head of Yifan’s cock one last time before releasing the base and stroking Yifan to completion, then he understood. Yifan came hard moaning loud and fucking into Chanyeol’s fist. He came so much; all over Chanyeol’s hand and his own stomach. Chanyeol let him ride it out until he was boneless and limp.

 

“Why is there - “

 

“Baby, I had been edging for a week. I kind of didn’t expect this.”

 

All Chanyeol could do was say _‘oh'_ and nod his head while smiling. Yifan shrugged before opening the nightstand and pulling out wipes. Chanyeol helped clean up as much as he could but ultimately they used half the pack. Chanyeol told Yifan to warn him next time so they could get a towel. They laughed for a while before Chanyeol wiped his hands and slid back into bed.

 

“Thank you for everything, Chanyeol. You’re the most amazing Sub I’ve ever had and the most rewarding. You know how to please and I feel honored that you share so much with me.”

 

Yifan leaned down and kissed Chanyeol slowly. Chanyeol felt warm all over and not just because he was bundled up. Yifan did that to him. Every kiss felt so loving and tender. Yifan showered Chanyeol in love and affection. He kissed his forehead before holding him close. Chanyeol had wanted this for a while and finally having it felt remarkable.

 

Before falling asleep Yifan pulled Chanyeol’s chin up and looked him in the eyes for the longest time without saying anything at all. When he did say something, Chanyeol had a lot to think about.

 

“I want to take you on a proper date. I think it’s been long enough and I really would like us to officially be a couple. I also want you to start thinking about being collared. You didn’t need to say it for me to know you were jealous of Jongdae and Jongin. If that’s what you want you can always tell me. I don’t want you to answer either of those right now. I want you to think about it. I’ve waited this long, I can wait a little longer.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Yifan chuckled before kissing Chanyeol chastely on the lips and hugging him tightly, “That’s my good boy.”  



	10. Chapter 10

wc : 4664

* * *

 

   
When Tuesday came Chanyeol really didn't have time to think. Half the day he spent wondering where the hell Jongdae was. Yifan arrived at work shortly after Chanyeol and they got started on the packets stacked on Chanyeol's desk. They were only through the first three when Jongdae finally joined them right before lunch. His expression was unreadable as he sat down in the chair next to Yifan.

 

"You guys are going to want to prepare yourselves."

 

Chanyeol glanced at Yifan then Jongdae, then it clicked, "Dae...were you in HR all morning?"

 

"Yeah. It's...I don't want to say it's looking bad Park because it's not, but you guys just need to prepare for lawyers and a long ass meeting."

 

"Wait," Yifan turned in his chair setting his packet on the edge of Chanyeol's desk, "Is this about us or what?"

 

"Well, it's not _just_ about you. Apparently, almost everyone knows about ' _SeXing_ ' and _'ChanFan'_."

 

"Are you serious? The office has fucking ship names for us?" Chanyeol leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand down his face.

 

"Language." Yifan raised an eyebrow and Chanyeol nodded, "Truth be told I much prefer _‘KrisYeol’_."

 

"I don't really care as long as everyone keeps their jobs."

 

They all glanced back and forth between each other before Chanyeol shoved his palms into his eye sockets. This was too much. He had barely any time to really think about being official with Yifan, now he needed to prepare for Human Resources to ask an assload of invasive questions about his personal life. Not only that, but they would be asking about his relationship with Yifan and _his_ personal life. Even if Jongdae said it wasn't looking bad, Chanyeol feared the worst.

 

Every moment that ticked by Chanyeol was on edge. Yifan could tell and turned on the white noise machine. Chanyeol thanked him profusely. They kept working through what they could. Yifan wound up doing more work than Chanyeol. He never complained just kept going even when Chanyeol stopped to take a breather or get more coffee.

 

When Human Resources finally called, Chanyeol jumped. He talked with one woman on the phone for less than a few minutes. He was disappointed and still on edge by the end of it. He hung up the receiver and wanted to slam his head down on the desk. Instead, he reached out to Yifan, taking his hand. He needed to be grounded.

 

"They want to see us tomorrow morning."

 

"Why are they waiting?" Yifan brushed over Chanyeol's knuckles. He counted each touch until he calmed down some.

 

"Evidently they are talking to everyone from the office that attended the debut party. They said its nothing bad, we aren't getting fired or anything, but they do want to talk to us. Formalities."

 

"Okay, that's okay. We can handle that. We've done nothing wrong. We both have paperwork in order for this type of thing. Tomorrow we go in there with our heads held high and we answer whatever they throw at us honestly."

 

Chanyeol smiled squeezing Yifan’s hand gently, "Have I ever told you how much I admire your confidence, Yifan? I'm going to need that tomorrow."

 

"I'll be there right next to you, Mr. Park."

 

Chanyeol smirked before shaking his head, "So will Jongdae. They want him as a witness? I think it's because he interacts with us the most out of everyone in the office."

 

Yifan stood and walked behind Chanyeol's desk. He pulled his pant legs up and squatted down so that he could hold both of Chanyeol's hands in his own. He kissed each one before looking up at Chanyeol smiling.

 

"We can do this; together."

 

"I hope so."

 

 

The rest of the day Chanyeol spent still on edge. The white noise machine worked fine, but Chanyeol still felt a little uneasy. Between the meeting with HR and everything else, Chanyeol was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Jongdae asked if he should turn away calls and meetings, but Chanyeol just shook his head. He didn't want everything to start interfering with work, not since he and Yifan were close to finishing up.

 

He powered through what he could with Yifan's help. At one point Chanyeol thought he was going to snap, but Yifan reminded him they only needed to get through the rest of the day. He had asked Chanyeol if he wanted to go to Nova but Chanyeol turned him down. Instead, Yifan asked if he wanted to come back over to his apartment; that Chanyeol said yes to. The thought of a quiet evening sounded nice. Yifan promise beer, chicken, and being domestic as hell.

 

Chanyeol smiled the rest of the day.

 

Most of the work for the day was finished. Yifan had taken on more than what Chanyeol expected and he finished it quickly. It meant they could leave just a bit early. Jongdae reminded them of the meeting and told Chanyeol he set up an automatic alarm through his schedule to go off in the morning. Chanyeol thanked him and tried not to dwell on it.

 

On the way out of the building, Chanyeol and Yifan ran into Yixing. He looked a bit tired but seemed happy to see the two of them. He smiled brightly then extended his hand to Yifan. Chanyeol appreciated the kind gesture.

 

"So, I guess you guys are going to Human Resources too? It wasn't too bad for me and Sehun. Since he technically works in a different department and I'm not his immediate supervisor, they said it was fine. As long as we don't cause problems and it doesn't interfere with our work, we can remain in a relationship."

 

"That's...actually nice to hear. I'm worried they'll tell us that we can't be together, even though we aren't really together yet. It's complicated." Yifan took a deep breath and sighed shoving his hand in his pocket, "Mr. Park _is_ my immediate supervisor, so unless they are really lax on us, we might have to cool things off or move to different positions."

 

Chanyeol tensed when Yifan said that. If HR wanted they could keep Yifan and Chanyeol from dating. They could also move Yifan to a different department or worse, Chanyeol could lose everything he worked so hard to get; his entire company. Sure, he was just Vice President but if the legal team decided that Chanyeol had a conflict of interest, he could lose it all.

 

Including Yifan.

 

At that moment, Yifan noticed Chanyeol covering his mouth. When they were in the office it wasn't unusual for a lingering touch here and there, but Yifan pulled Chanyeol into a hug right in front of Yixing. He apologized but Yixing said he understood. Sehun was upset too when he thought about what could happen.

 

"Shh. Baby, it's okay."

 

"Yifan, I could lose everything."

 

"I know, Chanyeol, I know. I'm willing to risk all of that for you. Let's get home. I'll let you choose what movie we watch. Sound good?"

 

Chanyeol nodded his head and apologized to Yixing again. He just smiled sympathetically and said he would see them tomorrow. Yifan lead them to his car and helped Chanyeol in. He even buckled him up since he was still in shock. Everything was swirling in his head and he was so afraid of what he could lose. It took Yifan holding his hand and caressing his face to break him out of his thoughts.

 

"There you are. Do you wanna go for a drive, baby?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I think that would be nice."

 

Yifan started the car and then started to drive. They didn't have a destination but that was fine. Eventually, they would end up at Yifan's but for now, they could just enjoy each other's company. Yifan turned on some soft music and Chanyeol turned in his seat. Yifan smiled and gazed at Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye, but then turned back to focus on driving. Chanyeol played with Yifan's fingers while his hand rested on the shifter. He traced each knuckle as he watched Yifan turn here or merge there.

 

After nearly an hour, they were driving in the middle of nowhere. Almost all of the street lights were gone and Chanyeol had dozed off at some point. When he opened his eyes, Yifan was slowing down and turning onto what felt like a dirt road. In actuality, it was sand.

 

"Come on baby."

 

Yifan parked the car and leaned over unbuckling Chanyeol. He took the moment to steal a kiss from him. It was the first time since Sunday and for Chanyeol, it felt like ages. He took one more before Yifan motioned for him to get out of the car.

 

There was a small sidewalk that Yifan was standing on. Chanyeol stepped out and joined him, then he knelt down. Chanyeol wasn't sure what he was doing until his eyes adjusted to the dim lights. Yifan was taking off his shoes, then his socks. He rolled up Chanyeol's pant legs until they were about mid-calf. He did the same with his own socks and shoes and then rolled his pants up.

 

"Walk with me?"

 

"Sure."

 

Yifan held out his hand and Chanyeol took it lacing their fingers. Chanyeol stumbled but Yifan was right there to help him. They walked through the sand until Chanyeol felt the cool water on his feet. He jumped at first making Yifan laugh, but then he leaned into Yifan's embrace.

 

"Chanyeol, do you see what just happened?"

 

"I nearly tripped and fell on my face."

 

Yifan chuckled but then kissed Chanyeol's cheek, "Yes, but what happened?"

 

"You...caught me. You held my waist as I tried to tiptoe through all this sand and driftwood."

 

"I want you to remember that tomorrow when we go to that meeting. Even when you can't see and you stumble, I'm right there beside you. I know this beach like the back of my hand. It hasn't changed for a long time. I was here not long ago thinking about what I should do about us. Would you like to know the decision I made that day?"

 

Chanyeol turned to face Yifan. He was smiling as the wind blew his silver hair. It was even shinier and took on an iridescent purple in the moonlight, "Sure. Tell me."

 

"I decided that no matter what _you decided_ I would support you. I needed that job, but I also wanted you. Whatever decision you made, no matter how much it hurt me, I was going to support it. I want this, what's between us. I don't just want to be your Dom anymore. I want to be your lover. Tomorrow, when we go into that meeting, we do it together and we do it officially as partners."

 

When Chanyeol went to speak he couldn't. Yifan leaned down and kissed him chastely before pressing his forehead against Chanyeol's. He couldn't even say anything at first. He couldn't find words. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Yifan's waist and held him close.

 

"Yifan, I would love that. I need you to help me tomorrow. We're going to be grilled about our personal _and_ professional lives. They are going to ask about how you got the position and how we know each other. We're going to have to tell the truth. They are obligated to keep it a secret, but that doesn't make it easier to say."

 

"I know, I know baby," Yifan pushed Chanyeol's hair from his face and kissed his forehead, "We tell them everything and we hope for the best. When they make their decision, we do the best we can. If we have to move departments, we can still see each other outside of work. We'll just have to make do."

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and sighed. Yifan was right. Even if he was worried, he shouldn't be; not with Yifan beside him. Chanyeol looked up and stared at Yifan's face in the moonlight. He smiled fondly then laced their fingers. They stood on the shore for a while. Chanyeol got lost in his thoughts but then Yifan squeezed his hand and he remembered to stay grounded. This could work.

 

Chanyeol turned his head and smiled, "I want you to be my partner, Yifan."

 

"I would like nothing more." Yifan leaned in kissing Chanyeol while holding his face. He deepened it while the water splashed their feet and Chanyeol's heart jumped in his chest. This was the right thing to do. With Yifan beside him, he could go to the meeting, tell the truth, and let the pieces fall into place. As they left the beach, Chanyeol left his fears, doubts, and worries. He let them wash away with the waning shore.

 

 

Wednesday morning came and Chanyeol was glad to have slept over at Yifan's after dinner. He almost slept through his alarm, except Yifan pressed a kiss in his hair and told him to get up. It took a moment but Chanyeol finally kicked the blankets off. He brushed his teeth and at least put pants on. After taking a bath when they got back from the beach, Chanyeol didn't want to put on more clothes just to sleep. Yifan thought it was a bad idea for them to both sleep nude, but nothing happened. Chanyeol curled up and fell asleep faster than ever listening to white noise and Yifan's humming.

 

Yifan joined him in the bathroom not long after, pulling his hair back and helping Chanyeol's gel his. They got dressed together. Chanyeol was thankful that most of Yifan's clothes fit him. They were similar in height which was good, but Chanyeol had to wear a belt. After putting themselves together, Chanyeol stood in the living room staring out of the window. His nerves were still a bit frazzled, but Yifan gave him a reassuring hug telling him things would be fine.

 

When they finally walked into the office, the tension was palpable. Jongdae was standing in front of his desk waiting with three folders in his hand. The only thing inside each one was a document from Human Resources stating when and where to meet. They were all meeting in the same conference room together. As they walked Jongdae reminded Chanyeol that things were not going to be as bad as he thought. Yifan told Chanyeol he would be there the entire time.

 

Chanyeol tried his best to not have a mental breakdown.

 

Inside of the conference room was the large table that Chanyeol remembered. Seated at one end were four people Chanyeol was acquainted with from the Legal Department. There was Siwon; Director of the Legal Department. Chanyeol had talked to him a few times but not on a personal level. There was also Seohyun. She was head of the Professional Development team. She was most likely there to oversee that things went how they were supposed to. She sat in on almost all conferences. Jeong Su was also there. He was the director of Human Resources and preferred to handle things of this nature himself instead of sending in other staff members. The last person at the table was Amber. She was one of the most respected lawyers the company had. She had a reputation for being the best and always getting what she wanted.

 

With a team like this, Chanyeol feared the worst again.

 

"Please, take a seat." Siwon motioned for everyone to sit. Chanyeol sat down with Yifan to his left and Jongdae on his right. He put their folders in front of them then took a pad and pen from the middle of the table. Chanyeol was thankful that someone had their head in the game while Chanyeol felt like his was up his own ass. He was barely able to focus as is.

 

"I want to preface this by saying you can relax. You don't need to worry about losing your job. That's not what this meeting is about," Jeong Su pulled a pen from his pocket then scratched it on the paper to make it work, "This is just a formality and to clear the air about some things."

 

Chanyeol relaxed if only a little. Yifan visibly relaxed. Chanyeol hadn't realized just how tense they both were. Jongdae was already jotting down the date, who was present, and a bunch of little notes.

 

"I'm sure you've been informed by Jongdae that we know about the relationship between you two. He stated that he wasn't exactly sure of all the logistics but we know that you both have something going on. We'd like to understand what that something is and go from there." Jeong Su took a breath and blew it harshly through his lips. He looked over to Amber and gave her the go ahead.

 

"We've all read your paperwork and understand that you agreed that workplace relationships were okay so long as they were kept private. That's fine with us as long as we know you're in that relationship. You're both adults. You know the consequences of your actions and what can happen in the event things go wrong. None of us hope that happens. What we do hope happens is an honest conversation about how you met, what your relationship is as of now, and some details about how Yifan was hired."

 

Jongdae and Jeong Su were up. Jongdae started, "I put in a request to find an assistant for Mr. Park. From the candidates, we chose Yifan. He was the most suitable for the job. He met all the necessary requirements."

 

"I remember those meetings. We met with Yifan once and Mr. Park told us to hire him. I had to agree with Mr. Park and Jongdae. Yifan had a really great resume and was a perfect fit. Now, where does the relationship fit into all of this?"

 

Yifan set a hand on Chanyeol's knee and nodded. Chanyeol was secretly happy he was taking the lead on that. "Mr. Park wasn't aware of my identity at the time I was hired."

 

Everyone in the room made a face except for Siwon and Jongdae. Chanyeol held onto Yifan's hand a little tighter and tried not to break.

 

"Before I was hired, Chanyeol and I were engaging in a BDSM relationship. At the club, he only knew me by my name as his Dominant; Kris. Even if his paperwork had his real name, I only ever called him by his Chinese nickname; Canlie. Our private lives never crossed outside of the club until I was hired here. He didn't know that my real name was Wu Yifan nor did I know he was going to be my boss."

 

“So,” Siwon leaned on the table propping his elbows up folding his hand together, "Mr. Park was your Submissive before you started working here? Is that correct?"

 

"Yes."

 

Siwon hummed in approval and nodded his head. He looked over to everyone else who said nothing, "And now? What is he to you?"

 

"My partner. He is still my Submissive but we are in a domestic relationship as well. Chanyeol is my boyfriend."

 

Siwon leaned back in his chair, hands still folded. He looked over to Amber who sorted through some papers before writing a few things on her pad. She smiled at Chanyeol and it made him feel a little more at ease.

 

"Mr. Park, Yifan. After talking with Jongdae yesterday and a few other department heads, we decided to just sit you down and inform you that so long as you keep a positive work environment, keep a balance to your private life, and never endanger yourself or others in the workplace...You may remain in your relationship. We realize that you are Yifan's immediate supervisor, but seeing as how there has never been a complaint about misconduct, we see no reason to discipline either of you. This also means we see no reasons to move you departments or offer other positions to you."

 

Chanyeol let out a breath and visibly relaxed. He let his head fall into his hands as he contained his tears and his smile. They were okay; just like Yifan had said they would be. Yifan blew a breath through his lips and Jongdae whispered a quiet 'fuck yes'. It seemed maybe other people thought Yifan and Chanyeol were good together.

 

"Mr. Park," Jeong Su opened a folder in front of him and marked a few things before looking up, "I want to make it clear that while we are allowing this, you should keep everything about your personal life outside of the office. As long as you conduct yourself in a professional manner, you have nothing to worry about. You seem to be doing just fine already. I don't really need to remind you. You know, formalities though."

 

Chanyeol nodded as Yifan sighed again. The tension was leaving and was settling into something a bit more calming. Chanyeol realized he hadn't said much, but then for some reason, he didn't find it necessary with Yifan there.

 

They talked a bit more about the workplace and how both Chanyeol and Yifan needed to stay professional. As long as they communicated with the necessary people, there was nothing to worry about. They could do whatever they pleased as long as business and pleasure were kept separate; at least from almost everyone. They discussed sexual harassment and misconduct. Everyone signed an assload of paperwork before Amber gathered it all into a collapsible folder. They all shook hands with each other then left the room.

 

Everyone except for Siwon.

 

Yifan was speaking with him in hushed whispers as Jongdae took the rest of the paperwork back to his desk. That left Chanyeol alone with Yifan and Siwon. Yifan walked over leaving Siwon standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets.

 

"Baby, I need you to listen to me carefully okay?"

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Just listen," Yifan pressed his thumbs against Chanyeol's lips rubbing his index fingers along his jaw, "You are to follow every instruction from here on out, understand?"

 

"Are we about to scene in the workplace? Yifan that's - "

 

"Yes, we are. I need you to do this for me. It's important."

 

Chanyeol thought for a moment but then he immediately understood why he couldn't look at Siwon or answer him directly. He nodded his head and kissed Yifan's thumbs, "Yes, Sir."

 

"Head down, fingers laced."

 

Chanyeol did as he was instructed and let Yifan lead him to stand in front of Siwon. They stood silent for a moment before Siwon took a step, "Please kneel Canlie."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol slowly lowered himself to the floor careful not to rip his pants or fall. Yifan stood off to the side as Siwon spoke directly to Chanyeol. He realized why it was so important as he listened.

 

"Canlie, I'm not sure if Kris has told you exactly why you both stayed after but let me try to explain this as simply as possible," Chanyeol's chin was lifted and Siwon was eye level crouching in front of him, "I'm a Master much like Baekhyun is. I don't have a regular Slave, but I do know the ins and outs. This type of relationship can and will extend into the workplace. I'm here to tell you that it is alright. It is pretty much an unwritten thing that I take care of situations like this. You aren't the first BDSM couple here, and you won't be the last."

 

Chanyeol sat mouth agape not sure how to respond, but then Siwon might not have wanted him to. He wanted to look at Yifan to see what his expression was like but then he felt his hand on the back of his neck. Yifan's hand stayed there as Siwon smiled.

 

"I know that _Kris_ is your Dom and _Yifan_ is your boyfriend. They can be two separate lives but sometimes they intermingle. When they do, it's important to stay safe and remember that you can use your safe word at any time. Now that you both are being open about your lifestyle, you should remember that even here in the office, you are allowed to use your safe word when you feel uncomfortable. If there is ever a situation that you need assistance with, Kris has been informed to tell me. From here on out, your relationship is your business. Understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good boy." Yifan squeezed the back of Chanyeol's neck and it went straight to his head. He whimpered as Siwon chuckled.

 

"He is good, Yifan. Just remember to be careful with scene in the workplace. Try to keep it service oriented or hidden from view. Not everyone should know your Submissive is wearing a harness like Jongdae is today."

 

"Don't look at me! I'm not his Dom."

 

"I know his partner is Minseok you twat. And tonight, when I go to Nova for old time's sake, I plan to beat his ass."

 

"Baby, you can stand now."

 

Chanyeol looked up at Yifan and found him smiling fondly. He stood slowly and was hugged tightly. Chanyeol nuzzled into Yifan's neck not caring that Siwon was still standing there laughing. It wasn't a very long or harsh scene, but Chanyeol was still in a headspace. They stayed in the room for a few more minutes before Chanyeol felt okay to leave.

 

"For real though Chanyeol, just be safe and remember that you can always come to us if you need something. We're a team here, regardless of lifestyle choices."

 

Siwon winked shoving his hands in his pocket and grabbing his briefcase. Chanyeol waited until he left, and then he pushed Yifan up against the wall and kissed him deeply. Yifan smiled into it, understanding Chanyeol's purpose.

 

"See. I told you to trust me. We did it. Everything is fine. I'm so proud of you."

 

"I thought I was going to cry. I was so worried. When they said we could stay together I still almost cried; I was so happy. Thank you for being my rock."

 

"No, Chanyeol, thank you. Being here together helped me too. Remember, just as much as I give to you, you give to me. You give me confidence and strength too."

 

Chanyeol smiled and snuck another kiss before he knew they needed to actually get to work. The packets wouldn't do themselves. Jongdae would surely have them stacked up high when they got back into the office. That was fine though. Chanyeol felt like he could get through three stacks of packets with the mood he was in. He was riding Cloud Nine as they walked back side by side.

 

Sure enough, there was a stack a mile high, but there was also Siwon talking to a flustered Jongdae. He was buttoning the top button of his shirt with red cheeks. Chanyeol smirked before Yifan slyly slapped him on the back of his thighs.

 

"Don't laugh or I'll put you in a full body harness on Friday."

 

"Yes, Sir." Chanyeol snickered and received another slap as they walked into the office.

 

Chanyeol sat down in his chair and took a deep breath. He was thankful when Yifan walked around and turned on the white noise machine. He smiled as Yifan pressed a kiss to his temple. Yifan sat down in the chair opposite him closing his eyes for a moment. They needed that; a moment. 

 

They did it. They got through the entire conference without a breakdown or a breakup.

 

Jongdae came a little bit later with coffee and a red mark on his wrist. He explained that Siwon called Minseok and Minseok had let Siwon punish him. It was a literal slap on the wrist. They all sat quietly sipping their coffee for a while just ruminating over the meeting. Chanyeol hadn't expected that outcome but he was glad that he and Yifan could be together _and_ work together.

 

"Well," Yifan pulled the first packet off the top of the stack and sighed, "Let's get down to business."  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> warning : wear seat belts kids  
> 

wc: 8291

* * *

  
Throughout the rest of the week, Chanyeol received many surprises. Thursday morning there were two small black boxes on Chanyeol’s desk. One was addressed to him; the other, Yifan. Next to them was a black card with gold embossed text. It was Siwon’s. It had all of his information on it and Chanyeol tucked it into the small folder he had of other important business cards.

 

Shortly after sitting down, Yifan walked in looking more than handsome. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in the most impeccable navy suit. Chanyeol gave him a once-over before he got a look that said ‘not here’. When he sat down Chanyeol pushed the box labeled as his over.

 

“Siwon sent these. I’m not sure what they are. I wanted to wait for you.”

 

Yifan hummed while picking up the box. They both carefully opened each one before Chanyeol took the small object out and gasped.

 

“Yifan, this is - “

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

In each box was a fine tipped fountain pen that Chanyeol knew was expensive. It wasn’t unusual to receive gifts, but he wasn’t sure the occasion. The body of his pen was black with a layered lacquer painting of a Chinese phoenix in yellow and red. The nib and trim were both gold. Chanyeol firmly grasped it, feeling it's lightweight and sleek design.

 

Yifan’s pen was just as impressive. It had a similar black body with gold tip and trim. His painting was a bit more intricate depicting an iridescent green and yellow dragon with cumulus clouds. There were speckles of silver that reflected the light in shimmery tones. He held it in his hand and smiled.

 

“There’s a card in yours.”

 

Chanyeol looked down to see that indeed there was a white card with sharp, small handwriting in his box. He picked it up flipping it over a couple times until he slowly read the message. He smiled, handing it over for Yifan to read. After reading it to himself, he read it aloud.

 

 

_ To the new couple: I heard Chanyeol broke his other fountain pen and needed a replacement. I figured two birds, one stone. Welcome to the office Yifan and congratulations.  
Choi Siwon _

 

 

“Should we send him a fruit basket?”

 

“Maybe we can just send him Jongdae.”

 

“Yifan!” Chanyeol snapped his head up to see Yifan smirking. He opened his eyes wide, shaking his head in disapproval.

 

“Send me where?”

 

Chanyeol groaned when he heard the door click and Jongdae saunter over. He sat on the corner of the desk facing both him and Yifan. Chanyeol held out his hand and motioned toward Jongdae.

 

“Go ahead. Tell him how you were offering him up to Siwon like a five-course meal.”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of dessert. He’s sweet and tart like a cake with lime.”

 

Yifan leaned back in his chair crossing his legs as Jongdae nodded in approval. Chanyeol rolled his eyes setting his new pen down on the desk. They had work to do; a lot of it.

 

“Jongdae, don’t you have things to do?”

 

“Yeah, I’m actually here to tell you that I canceled all your meetings for the rest of the week and I’m quitting.”

 

Both Chanyeol and Yifan shot up on the edge of their seat as Jongdae snickered, “You’re kidding.”

 

“Fuck yeah I’m kidding, but you should have seen the looks on your faces.”

 

“Dae," Chanyeol grit his teeth, "Get the fuck out of my office before I actually fire you, better yet, I’ll tell Minseok that you’re stressing me and I’ll have him take it out on your ass.”

 

Jongdae laughed hopping off the desk and straightening his pants, “Jokes on you Park, I love to get spanked.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t decide if he was mad or entertained. Yifan seemed to be very entertained. He was laughing into his hand as Jongdae bent over shaking his ass with his hands on his knees. Chanyeol put his head in his hands and sighed.

 

“I swear I work with a bunch of - “

 

“Mr. Park," Yifan's tone was that of a warning, "You finish that statement with something derogatory or insulting and you’ll be the one spanked.”

 

Yifan leaned over setting his elbows on his knees giving Chanyeol a dark look. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and he immediately snapped his mouth shut. Jongdae laughed the whole way out of Chanyeol’s office. Maybe Chanyeol had let himself get a little mouthy. Yifan reminded him of his language, then shook his head.

 

“We need to finish up this work. I’m taking you out for coffee at lunch.”

 

“Is that going to be our first date?” Chanyeol smiled biting down on his lips. Yifan nodded his head humming.

 

“Have to find time somehow. This weekend I want to take you to dinner if we aren’t too busy.”

 

Chanyeol smirked licking his lips. He didn’t miss the way Yifan watched his tongue, “Are we going to be busy this weekend?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

 

 

When Yifan said ‘taking you out for coffee’, Chanyeol figured they were going to stay in the building. He was wrong. Yifan grabbed their jackets and took Chanyeol a block away to a small cafe. The walk there was nice since it was cool for mid-day. They couldn’t hold hands like Chanyeol wanted but that didn’t stop Yifan from leading Chanyeol around with a hand on the small of his back.

 

The corner coffee shop was really charming with a checkered floor and modern vintage furniture. What was a surprise, was seeing Minseok behind the counter making an Americano. Chanyeol had to hide a smile, looking at him in an apron and white button-down. Minseok raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Chanyeol noticed his tiny collar and also said nothing.

 

The two sat at a booth near the window. Chanyeol blushed when Yifan locked their ankles. It was about as much affection he could get in public. They still needed to be mindful of their professional appearance. They made small talk with Minseok when he took a break and also with each other as their lunch hour passed.

 

The walk back was much slower. When the crowds were thinner, Yifan would hold Chanyeol’s pinky. Just that one small action made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. He knew that with time, things would get better and they could be more open. Chanyeol reminded himself, baby steps. _You can’t jump into the ocean without knowing how to swim._

 

 

♡

Friday flew by. Jongdae _had_ canceled all of Chanyeol’s meetings for that day - at the request of Yifan.

 

When Chanyeol sat him down and asked why? Reservations at Chanyeol’s favorite Italian restaurant that evening. It was thoughtful and Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at all. In fact, he was overjoyed. That was why Friday seemed like it was the shortest day in existence.

 

He left from work around one with Yifan. They held hands all the way back to Yifan’s apartment. It seemed Yifan had some surprises of his own in store for the night. Chanyeol couldn’t contain his excitement and kissed him breathless when they got in the door. Yifan picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, not the playroom.

 

Yifan had picked out an entire outfit for Chanyeol. He had already chosen his own as well. Part of Chanyeol secretly loved being told he could only wear what was set out for him. With the hours counting down, Yifan told Chanyeol to start getting dressed. Yifan took his clothes, which were in a black dress bag, to the other bathroom attached to the playroom. He gave Chanyeol a kiss on his temple and told him to do whatever he needed to get ready.

 

Chanyeol started off showering. As the hot water hit his skin he thought about how he would give back to Yifan. There were so many things Chanyeol could do and wanted to do. He wasn’t sure what he should do though since they hadn’t talked about what would happen after dinner. He let the thoughts linger in the back of his mind as he dried off.

 

There were so many things set out on the bed Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure where to start. There were small boxes, two dress bags, and a large box. The large box said ‘do not open’, so Chanyeol did as it told. He started with the smaller boxes. One had two fashion rings from a brand Chanyeol was familiar with; Vivienne Westwood.

 

One ring was a thick, silver band with a die design, the other covered Chanyeol’s finger from knuckle to knuckle overlapping in shades of grey. Chanyeol wore the larger one on his right middle finger and the other on his left index.

 

Another small box had something Chanyeol was not expecting. Sure, he knew he was wearing what Yifan hand-picked, but he hadn’t expected that included underwear. Even if there were choices, Chanyeol felt his face flaming.

 

He could choose a pair that looked more like the panties he wore their first night; leather with lace panels in black. Or, he could choose the pair that was red and completely see-through. He decided to open the dress bags and find out what else he was wearing first.

 

Inside the first dress bag was a black and gold iridescent shirt. The collar was ruffled and the fabric was translucent. It was sort of flamboyant for a dinner date, but Chanyeol wasn’t in a position to question it. The other dress bag held a pair of simple black slacks. Chanyeol contemplated for a moment wearing all black, but then imagined the look on Yifan’s face when he actually wore red.

 

He put on the red.

 

After making his underwear choice, he put on the slacks and sat down on the edge of the bed with the last small box. Carefully, Chanyeol opened it but then looked at the black box inside of it confused. It was locked. The outside didn’t have a message like the big box so Chanyeol figured he needed to wait for Yifan.

 

Chanyeol continued to get ready. He carefully put the shirt on, tucking it into his pants and then buttoning them before putting on his belt. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom and fixed it until he felt it looked presentable. He combed his hair back, parting then gelling it. He put on a little makeup, not much, just enough to brighten his face and cover his dark circles. The last thing he did was line his eyes very thinly with liner.

 

The last things he needed were socks and shoes. He found the socks in the bottom of the dress bag that had the pants. But he couldn’t find the shoes no matter where he looked. He stood confused with his hands on his hips for a moment before he finally realized the box that said ‘do not open’ was most likely shoes.

 

At the moment of realization, Yifan walked in. Chanyeol’s jaw hit the floor. His silver hair had been pulled back neatly showing off he had trimmed the sides. Chanyeol looked him up and down admiring his physique. He was in all black; black slacks, black shirt, and black dress shoes. Yifan was wearing a few rings but he was also wearing a necklace. When he pulled out the simple silver chair, it had a key on the end.

 

“Sit down.”

 

Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed as Yifan picked up the large box. When he opened it, Chanyeol was correct; it was a pair of black dress shoes. He wasn’t sure why they were so special. They were just simple black shoes. Yifan took them out of the box then knelt down in front of Chanyeol. He blushed deep red as Yifan slowly and carefully put them on his feet.

 

Putting shoes on shouldn’t have been so intimate, but Chanyeol was flushed. He was nibbling on his bottom lip as Yifan tied his left shoe then slipped on the right. He double-knotted the strings before adjusting Chanyeol’s socks.

 

“Almost perfect. Stand up, baby, and close your eyes.”

 

Chanyeol stood as Yifan grabbed the small locked box. He watched as Yifan unlocked it, but then closed his eyes like he was told. He heard a bit of shuffling as Yifan set down the box. He felt Yifan’s breath against his neck, then he felt kisses. They started at the base of his neck, then trailed up to behind Chanyeol’s ear. Yifan pressed his cheek against Chanyeol’s as something was clasp around his neck.

 

“I love you. This is temporary.”

 

When Chanyeol’s fingers brushed up against it, he gasped. Yifan moved him until he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror again. Slowly, Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at Yifan’s reflection first. He was smiling, holding Chanyeol’s waist with one hand and pushing back a stray hair behind Chanyeol’s ear with the other.

 

Around Chanyeol’s neck was a simple black thread collar much like the one Jongdae had.

 

“Yifan - “

 

“Say thank you.” Yifan pressed a kiss to the side of Chanyeol’s neck as he turned around and hugged him.

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

The kisses that followed were passionate and full of love. Chanyeol nearly cried. He held Yifan’s face in his palms kissing him over and over until they were pressed against the wall and Yifan’s knee was between his thighs. He smirked into each one after that until Chanyeol was popped on the ass.

 

“We do have reservations, baby. Behave.”

 

Chanyeol pouted only to be given a small reward of a kiss on his bottom lip. He naturally deflated. Chanyeol wasn’t sure exactly what time they were leaving but Yifan didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry. He picked up the boxes and dress bags, cleaning up the mess on the bed. He sat down on the edge, then patted a spot for Chanyeol to sit. He laced their fingers before giving Chanyeol a stern look.

 

“Tonight you have rules.” Yifan turned just enough to face Chanyeol head on, “You are to keep your hands to yourself at all times unless they are in mine. Whatever happens, you are to maintain composure. Even if my hands wander, you are to be straight-faced like you’re just having dinner with me. If at any point you need me to slow down or stop, please don’t be afraid to use your colors.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Chanyeol tried not to let his excitement show in his voice or his body language, but he might have been a little eager to start the night.

 

Yifan chuckled, rolling his eyes. Chanyeol had a bad poker face, “I have no set plans after dinner. We’ll do whatever you want. We can go for a drive or have a quiet night here. Tonight is about me showering you with love. You’ve worked hard lately and deserve a night of indulgence.”

 

Yifan stroked Chanyeol’s cheek, then kissed him deeply. Chanyeol’s breath hitched as Yifan’s hand fell then slid up his thigh. He moved it to Chanyeol’s hip before pulling back and grinning.

 

“Hmm. Interesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later, baby. Let’s get going.”

 

Chanyeol knew better than to question whatever it was Yifan was thinking. Instead, he stood, adjusted himself, then followed Yifan out to the car. He blushed as Yifan held the door open for him and even buckled him in. Yifan kissed Chanyeol’s nose before walking around the car getting in the driver’s seat.

 

Chanyeol was pretty sure that he saved the country in a past life to be treated so much like royalty.

 

 

Dinner was romantic just as much as it was amusing. Between pasta and laughter, Chanyeol had never felt more in love. Yifan ordered wine, but they didn’t drink very much of it. They didn’t need it. Chanyeol felt so bubbly and full of joy. They talked about work and the future. Yifan spent a lot of time playing with the thread around Chanyeol’s neck staring at him fondly between conversations. At one point Chanyeol had to tell Yifan to cut it out. He was kissing Chanyeol’s neck, playing with the collar and it was flustering him.

 

Yifan just put his hands elsewhere.

 

It started when Yifan ordered after-dinner drinks; just two coffees. Chanyeol enjoyed the warmth before he felt Yifan’s hand on his knee. He didn’t give it much thought, continuing his conversation about how much he enjoyed the beach and how he wanted to have a picnic there. Yifan hummed in approval before his hand moved to the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

That was when Chanyeol started to notice little things; like the tapping of Yifan’s fingers on the seam of his pants and the little smirk when he took a sip of his coffee. Chanyeol pushed the thought aside and talked about how they should really remodel the office. He wanted to open up to the empty room next to his so that Yifan could have his own space. Yifan agreed, saying he would really like to have his own desk and file cabinets.

 

Try as he might, Chanyeol couldn’t stop his breath from catching in his throat as Yifan moved his hand up his thigh. He squeezed and Chanyeol reminded himself to keep what composure he could. He took another sip of his coffee trying to calm down as Yifan gently massaged the inside of his thigh. Even when Chanyeol started to show visible signs of being aroused, he kept his hands around his mug, then Yifan started pushing limits.

 

Between Chanyeol’s stuttering words and lip biting, he could barely keep the conversation going. Yifan let his fingers graze Chanyeol’s length that was starting to grow against his hip. He subtly rolled forward and Yifan tutted. Chanyeol knew not to do more than that. Yifan leaned over, lifting Chanyeol’s chin smirking deviously, and then he whispered in his ear. Chanyeol almost lost it.

 

“I know you’re wearing the red ones.”

 

Chanyeol moaned quietly as Yifan kissed right where the collar rested. A color almost came up but Chanyeol wasn’t sure which one he wanted to say. The thought of people watching thrilled Chanyeol, but also, he wanted closed doors and intimacy between just himself and Yifan. As soon as the thought entered his mind, it left and Yifan moved away.

 

“Do you want to order anything else? We can have dessert if you want or we can go home. Your choice.”

 

“I - um...dessert. Yeah, we can order dessert,” Chanyeol cleared his throat and set his coffee down, “Whichever you want just pick something we can share.”

 

Sharing was a bad decision. Letting Yifan choose dessert; also a bad decision. Chanyeol pouted as Yifan ordered a small pot of chocolate fondue with different fruits to go with it. He knew that Yifan only ordered it to tease him and the teasing didn’t just stop at food.

 

With each piece of fruit that Yifan fed Chanyeol, he would press his thumb against Chanyeol’s bottom lip. At one point he tugged on it and then leaned in for a heated kiss. And Chanyeol? All Chanyeol could do was reciprocate in kind, but keep his hands to himself. He fed Yifan pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate, but they were on the end of the wooden skewers they had. Yifan still insisted on using his fingers for everything.

 

The breaking point was when Chanyeol used the last skewer to pick up a strawberry. He dipped the end of it in chocolate and put it to Yifan’s lips. Instead of eating it, he plucked it from the end of the stick and held it to Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“Open, but don’t take it.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, but opened his mouth and held the fruit between his lips, then Yifan leaned over. They shared it before Yifan grabbed the back of Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him. Chanyeol swallowed before kissing back and trying not to grab Yifan. He was not allowed to do that. He fisted the fabric of his pants as Yifan licked into his mouth kissing him with force. For every kiss, Yifan’s smirk got wider and wider. When he pulled back, he swiped his thumb across his bottom lip where there was still some chocolate.

 

Chanyeol pouted, “You’re so awful.”

 

“Use your words then.” Yifan kept smirking, sliding his hand up Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

Chanyeol contemplated which words he wanted to say. None of the phrases he was entertaining included colors and some were likely to get him punished. Language. Chanyeol thought about what he could do that would convey his feelings and speak to Yifan. When Yifan’s hand reached the top of Chanyeol’s thigh, he leaned in for another kiss and Chanyeol found his opening.

 

As they kissed, Chanyeol bit down on Yifan’s bottom lip, and then sucked on his tongue as he squeezed his thighs together. It trapped Yifan’s hand right at the base of his cock, cupping his balls. With his own hands still at his sides, he wasn’t breaking any rules.

 

“Take me home. _Now_.”

 

All Yifan did was grin while pulling his hand back. Chanyeol felt lucky that no one had really seen or heard them. Their server came not long after and Yifan paid for the check. Chanyeol tried to calm down. He couldn’t exactly walk out of the restaurant, arousal on display for all to see. Yifan kissed his cheek shoving his wallet back into his pants.

 

“You’ve been so good tonight. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Chanyeol was sure Yifan was just as affected by words as he was actions.

 

Once they were finished paying, Yifan took Chanyeol’s hand and lead him out of the restaurant. He opened the door for Chanyeol again, helping him in except this time, he didn’t buckle Chanyeol. He wondered why, getting a few ideas in the back of his head before Yifan was in the driver's seat. He lifted up the center console then Chanyeol got it. He said nothing though waiting for instructions. Yifan started the car before placing his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

“Since you’ve been good, do you want a reward?”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip, “Yes, Sir.”

 

The questions Chanyeol had were answered when Yifan unzipped his pants and fisted his cock in the driver's seat. Chanyeol wondered how he could drive so smoothly at the same time. He also wondered how Yifan pulled out so quickly. It hit Chanyeol that he wasn’t wearing boxers. Chanyeol was ripped out of his thoughts by a hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Go ahead, baby.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, leaning over. Yifan kind of caught on that he liked doing things like this. He loved to pleasure Yifan. It was more of a reward for both of them. Chanyeol took him all the way keeping his hands tucked under Yifan’s thigh. He still hadn’t been given permission to touch even if he was allowed to suck Yifan off. When Chanyeol pressed his nose against Yifan’s slacks, he felt plastic against his tongue.

 

Yifan was wearing a cock ring.

 

Excitement bubbled in Chanyeol. Yifan was into edging and obviously so. Chanyeol liked when Yifan did it to him, but he liked it _even_ _more_ when Yifan did it to himself. Chanyeol had thought about experimenting with one before but ultimately decided another time would be best.

 

Chanyeol slid his tongue against the edge of it and Yifan shuddered. He breath was coming out in pants as Chanyeol kept sliding his tongue around it and the head of Yifan's cock. He really enjoyed pleasing, especially when Yifan gently pushed his head down. He held it firm but not forceful. Chanyeol counted the second until he let up and was impressed with himself when he reached sixty-one.

 

"Fuck, baby, you're so good to me."

 

A muffled sigh was all Chanyeol could muster as he sunk back down again. Yifan hadn't said the goal was climax so he was just enjoying sucking Yifan's cock. There wasn't anything wrong with it, as Yifan kept his hand in Chanyeol's hair, urging him to continue at his own pace. Even if he jaw was a little tender, Chanyeol wanted to keep going.

 

But before long they were back at Yifan's house. Yifan parked and let Chanyeol continue for a moment before he tugged gently on Chanyeol's hair, "That's enough. We're home baby."

 

Chanyeol pulled off with one final suck as Yifan sighed throwing his head back. Chanyeol loved when he showed how much he liked the things he did. Yifan put himself away and turned off the car. He quickly got out and Chanyeol stayed still in the seat.

 

"Inside. Now."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol was lead hurriedly into the apartment. He couldn't contain his excitement, smiling big as he was pressed against the door immediately once they were inside. Yifan held both of his wrists against it, putting his knee between Chanyeol's legs.

 

"Why are you so good? All night you've just been so fucking good. I'm actually at a loss. I thought you would misbehave and I'd get to punish you but you've just been such a good boy."

 

"I wanted to be. Please," Chanyeol nosed at Yifan's cheek desperately, "Please let me touch you. I want to touch you."

 

Yifan nipped as Chanyeol's jaw, kissing down to the collar, "You're so pretty when you beg. Keep doing it."

 

Chanyeol thrust forward on Yifan's knee, moaning his name, "Yifan, please. I want to touch you. Please, pretty please. Let me touch you."

 

"One more time."

 

Tears were stinging in the corners of Chanyeol's eyes. He was desperate now. Yifan leaned back looking at Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol could see the way his jaw was clenched, harsh breaths coming through his nose.

 

"Please," Chanyeol whined, "Please, Sir. I need to touch you. I want to so bad. I'll get on my knees, just let me touch you."

 

Yifan took a step back and Chanyeol lost the friction he was getting between his legs. He was about to cry, but then his hands were released. Yifan put his hands on Chanyeol's hips and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 

"Look at you following all my instructions like a good boy. Fuck. You can touch me, _Canlie_."

 

" _Kris_ \- "

 

Chanyeol jumped on Yifan. He surged forward locking their lips and putting his hand directly into Yifan's hair. He tugged on the ponytail until all of Yifan's hair fell around his face. He grabbed a handful before shoving the band onto his wrist. Yifan growled and shoved Chanyeol against the wall next to the playroom. He could barely get a grip on the knob to push the door open.

 

It had been a while since they used their play names. Once they started using real names, it just kept happening. Tonight, Chanyeol was happy Yifan wanted to scene. They stumbled into the playroom as Yifan caressed Chanyeol's neck. He kept running his fingers along the collar making Chanyeol shiver.

 

Yifan turned Chanyeol to face where the bed should have been. There was a bed, but it was different than the comfortable one that had been there before. It was set-up for play and Chanyeol couldn't help but turn around and kiss Yifan hard on the mouth.

 

"You remembered."

 

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't remember how my partner wanted to make love?"

 

Chanyeol sort of deadpanned. This wasn't exactly that, "This isn't exactly making love, this is - "

 

"If you say it...," Yifan's grip on his throat tightened.

 

He knew what Chanyeol was about to say, but he wanted to say it. He never got the chance to say it. Chanyeol was always reminded of his language. So, Chanyeol pulled Yifan between his legs and leaned back on the bed. He licked into Yifan's mouth kissing him sloppy and rough. Chanyeol canted his hips up seeking friction against Yifan's half-hard length.

 

"C'mon, I never get to say it."

 

Chanyeol sighed as his shirt was pushed up. It came off and Yifan started kissing his neck down to his navel. He smirked while undoing Chanyeol's pants and slipping them off along with his socks and shoes. The jewelry came off too. Yifan stood straight and admired Chanyeol in just the collar and red lace underwear. Chanyeol was pleased with the look on his face. His pupils were blown and he looked absolutely fucking ravenous.

 

"You better say it now before I change my mind."

 

Chanyeol wiggled his index finger making Yifan chuckle, but he followed. He leaned over placing his palms on either side of Chanyeol's head. It was the first time Chanyeol had permission to break rules. He might have decided to overstep a few just for pure enjoyment. He grabbed a handful of Yifan's hair making him look directly into Chanyeol's eyes. He quirked a brow but nothing more so Chanyeol chanced to grip his chin firmly kissing him deeply.

 

" _Fuck me, Kris._ "

 

So many emotions flickered across Yifan's features. The first was animosity. Chanyeol was gripped by his thighs and pushed toward the headboard. Yifan was trying to get out of his clothes as fast as he could, Chanyeol helping. He was out of his shirt but he couldn't kick his shoes off fast enough or throw his socks hard enough. Chanyeol had guessed correct in that Yifan wasn't wearing anything under his pants but the cock ring. His cock was swollen and tinged purple and Chanyeol couldn't wait for all the things he could do to it.

 

Second was carefulness. Even if Yifan was being a bit rough, he wasn't hurting Chanyeol. He made sure that Chanyeol wasn't too close to the headboard and kissed his knuckles when they hit it in the process of moving.

 

Chanyeol also saw love and adoration. Yifan's eyes rarely left Chanyeol's body. The little black threaded collar felt heavy even if it was light as a feather. It was the feeling of possession that made Chanyeol feel so weighted. Yifan kissed everywhere he could, leaving Chanyeol a mess.

 

"Sit up baby."

 

Sitting up was hard with Yifan on top of him, but they made it work. Yifan pulled some rope from the edge of the bed and Chanyeol gasped. It was the same red as the lace. Yifan held it in front of Chanyeol and he let it fall between his fingers. It was soft but durable.

 

"I'm going to tie you like before, in a harness. I don't want you to have bad memories of the last time we did this. I chose this color hoping you would choose that pair. I guess my gut was right."

 

All Chanyeol could do was smile and lift up to his knees. Yifan started wrapping and knotting the jute around his torso. He didn't make a full harness like before and Chanyeol was a little thankful. He didn't quite want that. Yifan left small lengths in the middle of Chanyeol's sternum and between his shoulder blades. He wasn't sure what they were for until he tried to lay back.

 

"I don't think so." Chanyeol was immediately yanked back up by the end in front of him, "These are so I can control where you go. Canlie, do I have your permission to use the spreader bars too? I'd like it if we did so that we can also make better memories with them."

 

"Yes, Sir." Chanyeol nodded his head briskly. Of course, he wanted to use those again. It was part of his fantasy with Yifan.

 

This time, when Chanyeol leaned back, Yifan let him spread out. The bars were already on the bed. One was attached to pieces of leather with carabiners on the end. Yifan slid the contraption up the bedposts as Chanyeol raised his arms.

 

"If anything hurts, or you feel uncomfortable, you need to tell me okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Yifan leaned down and kissed Chanyeol chastely then started fastening his wrists in cuffs attached to the bar. He could still move somewhat, but if he sat up completely his arms were above his head. The restriction made Chanyeol's cock twitch. He could feel the wet patch forming as his cock strained against the lace.

 

"Canlie, before I fasten your ankles, I want to make sure that this is what you want. This is our first time together. I want it to be special and everything _you_ want it to be."

 

"Green," Chanyeol chased Yifan's lips before he was kissed gently, "I want this, Kris. This is like a dream come true. Romantic dinner, teased until I'm begging, and then fucked senseless."

 

"You better watch your mouth..." Yifan bit down on Chanyeol's bottom lip before reaching behind him and pulling the rope, "before I put my cock back in it."

 

Chanyeol's back hit the mattress, then Yifan spread his legs. Chanyeol was a moaning mess after that. Yifan nosed at his neglected cock before sucking on the head and kissing down Chanyeol's thigh. He teased Chanyeol, pressing his fingers against his rim through the lace. Chanyeol could do nothing except try to bury his face in his arm and moan.

 

"Let me hear you, beautiful. You know I love it, don't you?"

 

Even if Chanyeol felt flush and embarrassed, he obliged. Yifan kissed where the rope stopped at his hips, and then grabbed the hem of his underwear. He kissed all the way down Chanyeol's thigh, then threw them across the room. Chanyeol felt a little exposed when Yifan pushed his knees to his shoulders.

 

"Fuck, you're so pretty. I'm going to make you cum all over that harness."

 

Still bent in half, Chanyeol groaned, trying to thrust up from the bed. He wanted to be full and Yifan was teasing too much. All he felt was Yifan brush against his rim and it was enough to send his mind spinning. Yifan chuckled darkly before thrusting a few times sliding his pre-cum slick length across Chanyeol's rim again.

 

"Do you want it, baby? Should I make you beg for that too?"

 

Chanyeol bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn't going to say a color, but he was going to display his disapproval. Yifan smiled, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol's pout away. He kissed along Chanyeol's jaw, and then bit down on his earlobe.

 

"Should I spank you then?"

 

That was something Chanyeol _definitely_ wanted. He whined, bucking up and Yifan smirked into his neck. When he leaned back and started reaching behind him, Chanyeol was a little clueless as to what he was doing, then he had the other spreader bar between Chanyeol's legs. He put Chanyeol's ankles in the cuffs before kissing the inside of his legs. Chanyeol pulled his knees as far back as they would go, exposing his ass to Yifan.

 

"Bare handed or a paddle?"

 

"Bare handed, please."

 

"So good."

 

Yifan reared back immediately and Chanyeol wanted to scream it felt so good. Yifan massaged Chanyeol's ass then let his fingers slide against his rim. A whine escaped and Yifan laughed. He kept massaging and teasing until he pulled back and slapped Chanyeol again. It was a little harder than the first and Chanyeol had no time to adjust as Yifan kept hitting him. He knew his ass was red by the fourth or maybe it was the fifth time his hand came down. On the sixth, Yifan stopped and massaged Chanyeol with both hands sliding his cock against Chanyeol's rim.

 

"This isn't fair. I'm working myself up."

 

"Kris, please."

 

"Ask for what you want baby. If you ask nicely, I'll let you have it."

 

Chanyeol took a breath as Yifan lowered his legs just a little massaging his calves, "I want to cum, just once. I'm so hard. Please."

 

"Just once?" Yifan raised an eyebrow taking Chanyeol's neglected cock into his hands. Chanyeol moaned rocking slowly. He didn't think he could ask for more than one, but if Yifan was willing to give...He was willing to take.

 

"However many you want to give me, Sir."

 

Yifan's pace picked up and Chanyeol threw his head back. He was so close already. The teasing didn't help him at all. Yifan kept doing it, massaging Chanyeol's rim and kissing his thigh. Chanyeol could feel himself getting so close. He was worried Yifan wouldn't give it to him, but he did ask nicely. Yifan wouldn't do that to him. 

 

He was right.

 

Chanyeol's orgasm hit him like a freight train. The moment he started to cum, Yifan reared back and slapped him as hard as he could. It caused Chanyeol to scream and climax harder across his chest. The harness was stripped in white.

 

But, Yifan didn't stop. He caressed the head of Chanyeol's dick until he was squirming, trying to get away. He loved it, but at the same time hated it. Yifan pulled off only to fist his cock again. Chanyeol yelped trembling in the cuffs.

 

" _K-Kris_ \- "

 

"I love that sound."

 

"What s-sound?"

 

"You screaming."

 

Flushed, Chanyeol tried to cover his face, but he could only rattle the cuffs. He bit down on his lip as Yifan reached over to the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube, dripping it on his fingers and Chanyeol stared wide-eyed. He wasn't quite ready for that. He would probably be too sensitive.

 

He was right, but he didn't stop Yifan.

 

Yifan pressed in one finger gently, then carefully pulled out fingering Chanyeol slowly. Chanyeol sighed. This was fine. He could take one finger this slow. Yifan left fluttering kisses on Chanyeol's skin as he fingered him. It wasn't hurried like before. Yifan was being so sensual with each press of his lips against Chanyeol's thighs.

 

"You're so beautiful, Canlie."

 

Yifan lifted the bar over his head so Chanyeol's feet were straight in the air. He had to spread his legs just a little for Yifan to have access. He pulled out before pressing in two fingers. Chanyeol was thankful to stretch his legs a little, but then Yifan started fingering him harder. He shoved in far enough for Chanyeol to moan and pull his legs back down.

 

"There it is."

 

Chanyeol was panting as Yifan started massaging his prostate. It had been a long time since someone fingered him. Usually, he did it himself. Having Yifan do it felt incredible. With each drag, Yifan picked up his pace until he was ruthlessly slamming his fingers inside of Chanyeol.

 

"Kris...close..."

 

"Cum then baby. You said you wanted me to make you cum until you're begging for me to stop. You have to say your safe word if you can't take it."

 

"No...Please, Sir. Don't stop."

 

As Chanyeol rocked down on Yifan's fingers, he realized that he couldn't stroke his cock. Yifan smirked when Chanyeol made the realization that neither of them was going to do it. He pushed down on Chanyeol's thigh with one hand, fingering him with the other.

 

"I know you can do it. I've seen you. Gods, it was so beautiful...working you over with just my hands on your skin, leaving your neglected cock swollen between your legs," Yifan bit down on his lip and pushed in one last time causing Chanyeol to unravel.

 

_ "Kris!" _

 

The second time Chanyeol climaxed, it was bordering on painful. There was a mess all over the front of the harness. Yifan smirked before pushing a few more times. He liked making Chanyeol squirm. He pulled out before stepping off the bed. Chanyeol took the moment to rest his legs. They were shaking and his arms were tired.

 

As Chanyeol took deep breaths, Yifan wiped his hands on a towel, then he started to undo the restraints. Chanyeol almost panicked, but then Yifan kissed him sweetly.

 

"I can see you're shaking. I'm taking you out of the restraints but not the harness. Do you want some water?"

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

Yifan was a very attentive Dom and lover. He kissed Chanyeol's wrists and ankles as he sat up and drank water. Chanyeol started to worry that was all they were going to do. Yifan set the empty glass of water on the nightstand before moving the spreader bars off the bed and cleaning Chanyeol up a bit.

 

"Kr - "

 

"Shh. I'm not finished with you, but I'm not going to push your limits, baby."

 

Chanyeol bit down on his lip. He couldn't help but feel a little off, but then Yifan laid him back down, kissing him slowly. Chanyeol draped his arms over Yifan's shoulders pulling him as close as possible. He wanted that warmth to envelope him, and it did. Yifan caressed his cheek and played with the thread of the choker even though he was laying on the cum soaked harness.

 

"Do you want to keep this on? From here on out it's less about Dominant and Submissive and more about me and you."

 

"I want to keep it on."

 

"Okay baby. How do you want to do this? Your choice. Everything tonight is about you."

 

For a moment, Chanyeol just thought while Yifan kissed down his neck and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. Chanyeol wanted lots of things. He could choose from almost any one of his fantasies and Yifan would fulfill them. He had done most of them already. Chanyeol sighed when Yifan started pushing his fingers through the harness massaging the skin, then he made up his mind.

 

"I want to ride you."

 

Chanyeol could feel Yifan's smirk, "I was hoping you'd say that. I just have to make some adjustments."

 

Adjustments; Yifan claimed. He changed their positions effortless. Chanyeol straddled Yifan's hips as he unknotted a part of the harness. It didn't completely unravel. He intricately wove the two longer pieces left in the front and back around Chanyeol's neck leaving the tiny black collar at the base of Chanyeol's throat.

 

Then Yifan tugged on the back of the harness, taking Chanyeol's breath away.

 

"There. What did I ever do to earn something so gorgeous?"

 

"Yifan. How did you learn how to do all of this?"

 

"The harness or being a Dom?"

 

"Both."

 

Yifan let up and Chanyeol fell over kissing him. Yifan chuckled but seemed lost in thought. He hummed then started tickling the skin between the ropes, "I had a teacher. Believe it or not, I was a Submissive to Master Baekhyun first, and then he taught me how to discipline Kai. After a while, he let me off on my own. That's when I started seeing you."

 

Chanyeol rocked back feeling that Yifan was still rock hard. He hadn't cum at all yet, so Chanyeol reached between them and started pushing Yifan in. He gasped when the tip entered and Yifan furrowed his brows. There was still so much excess lube that he could press in.

 

"Baby, go slow."

 

Gently, Chanyeol lifted up and sank down. The drag was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Chanyeol moaned the more he took. He would lift up then slowly ease back down. He placed his hands on Yifan’s chest for balance, then sat flush. Both of their eyes rolled back and Chanyeol sat grinding down on Yifan.

 

_ "Yifan." _

 

"Fuck I love when you say my name like that."

 

Chanyeol smiled while fucking himself back on Yifan's cock. He had help with Yifan's hands on his hips guiding him and thrusting up from the bed. It was so slow at first. Chanyeol was adjusted, but he just wanted this to take as much time as possible. It was their first time and Yifan had taken extra steps to make it special.

 

It was exactly that. Without any instruction, Chanyeol could do what he wanted. He slid his hands down feeling the rough texture of the rope before meeting Yifan's hands. He laced their fingers, throwing his hips back and forth. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow. Yifan was much more vocal than any time before, moaning each time Chanyeol rolled his body. It was when he moaned Chanyeol's name that he really started to pick up his pace. 

 

"Oh shit. _Chanyeol._ "

 

Chasing a climax was the last thing on Chanyeol's mind. He already had two, Yifan had none. Pleasing his lover was first and foremost, but Yifan had other plans. He started caressing Chanyeol's half-hard cock with just his fingertips. It was the ultimate tease. It was enough stimulation to get Chanyeol hard, but not enough to get him off. It tickled more than it pleased and Chanyeol found himself laughing.

 

"I love that." Yifan caressed Chanyeol's cheek and he leaned into his kissing Yifan's palm.

 

"Love what?"

 

"You. Your laugh, your smile, the way you love me. All of that."

 

"I love you more."

 

Chanyeol leaned down kissing Yifan until he was breathless. Yifan started fucking into him fast, holding him against his chest. Chanyeol started panting into the crook of Yifan's neck. Bent over his cock was trapped against Yifan's stomach but also the ropes. It hurt only for a moment until Yifan slipped his hand between them.

 

"One more time baby. Just for me? Then I'm going to fuck you through it so hard you scream."

 

Chanyeol groaned as Yifan started fisting his cock fast. He lifted up, gripping the sheets tightly. There was enough space for Yifan to stroke him almost to the edge. He was so close. When he started panting and whispering _'don't stop'_ , Yifan slowed down. He bucked up from the bed, hitting Chanyeol's prostate, and then caressed the head of his cock until he came throwing his whole body into spasms.

 

" _Yifan!_ Fuck, Yifan, don't stop!"

 

They were covered in sweat and cum but Chanyeol didn't care. Yifan bruised his hips as he fucked up into him making him shake. He kept going and going until Chanyeol starting seeing stars yelling out his name repeatedly. He was thrown down into the sheets as Yifan pulled out. He shoved the cock ring off fisting himself until he came with a groan across Chanyeol's chest. Now the harness was actually soaked. He had to have been edging again as he fell over still stroking himself through it.

 

Beads of sweat trickled down Yifan's chin onto Chanyeol's stomach. They were so spent, trying to catch their breath. Chanyeol lifted his arms, placing his hands on Yifan's cheeks pulling his face up. He was so blissed the fuck out. Chanyeol thought he might look the same. They stared at each other for a while, stupid smiles plastered across their faces until Yifan leaned over and kissed the base of Chanyeol's neck where the collar was.

 

"Chanyeol, how would you feel about something more permanent?"

 

Chanyeol lit up. Of course, he wanted that. Yifan's smile widened as he kissed Chanyeol's forehead, "I knew that's what you wanted. It will take some time because I want to have something made just for you; something unique. I'd like to have a ceremony too."

 

"I'd love that."

 

Chanyeol and Yifan tangled up in each other and the sheets. It was an absolute mess but Chanyeol wouldn't have it any other way. The spaces that had lingered before where nothing existed were now filled with Yifan. Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts before he realized Yifan had untied the harness.

 

"This needs to be cleaned. Badly."

 

"How long did you edge for? There was more than last time." Chanyeol grimaced as he realized just how sticky and messy he was.

 

"About a week, I think, but I did it more times. You said you wanted me to cum on you. Had to make it count."

 

Yifan chuckled before picking Chanyeol up off the bed. They made their way to the bathroom where Yifan ran a bath for them. It was just as intimate as before. Chanyeol laughed as Yifan tickled him. Purposefully. He used all of the things Chanyeol loved, including his favorite bear-shaped sponge. When they were finished Yifan dried Chanyeol with fluffy towels and removed the choker.

 

Even though it was made of thread, Chanyeol immediately felt its absence. His fingertips lingered absentmindedly searching for it before Yifan pulled him in for a kiss. He kept kissing as they left the messy playroom to go to Yifan's clean bedroom. Chanyeol laughed holding onto Yifan's waist.

 

"I promise that you won't wait long, and then it will never leave you, like me."

 

"How did I get so lucky?" Chanyeol was tucked into the bed as Yifan curled around him kissing his neck.

 

"A bet."

 

"A what?"

 

Chanyeol wiggled a bit looking at Yifan a bit confused. He hadn't heard this story. When he first went to Club Nova, Yifan had approached him first. He and Jongdae were sitting at the bar minding their own business when Yifan had sat down to talk with Chanyeol. He had no idea why, but he never turned Yifan down, even when he asked to scene.

 

"Minseok. We made a bet. He thought he could get to you first but he was entertaining another Sub. That's when I approached you. He had to wear nothing but leather panties and a chain harness for a week."

 

Chanyeol laughed into Yifan's chest, "How come I never saw that?"

 

"He was so embarrassed he only took appointments. Damn loophole. I told him next time don't let his mouth overload his ass." Yifan snuggled with Chanyeol more making a humming noise.

 

It was the most wonderful thing to fall asleep that night. Chanyeol was so happy, and judging the smile that never left Yifan's lips, he was too. When he thought Chanyeol was sleeping, he would flutter kisses where the collar had been. They both wanted that more than ever now. Chanyeol could wait. He had already waited long enough for Yifan, a little longer was absolutely worth it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan's [dinner outfit](https://i.imgur.com/urrcYHV.jpg) and [pen](https://www.gouletpens.com/namiki-nippon-art-maki-e-fountain-pen-dragon-cumulus-fine/p/PN60179).  
> Chanyeol's [dinner outfit](https://i.imgur.com/DinTnQh.jpg), [pen](https://www.gouletpens.com/namiki-nippon-art-maki-e-fountain-pen-chinese-phoenix-fine/p/PN60409), and [ring 1](https://www.viviennewestwood.com/en-gb/shop/jewellery/rings/sterling-silver-hendrix-ring-silver) and [ring 2](https://www.viviennewestwood.com/en-gb/shop/jewellery/rings/artemis-enamel-ring)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ~ 100 days later   
> 
> 
> obligatory cheesey wedding song that i listened to : [here](https://youtu.be/C8QJmI_V3j4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a|n : this chapter is based on real events that happen in the BDSM community. i tried my best to keep it realistic. these events are extremely important, intimate, and emotional. not all ceremonies are the same. some are stricter, some are more extravagant. i wanted this one to be meaningful.

wc : 7584

* * *

 

Today was special. After many weeks of planning, coordinating, measurements, and general preparation...Today was the day Chanyeol had been waiting for. He was already emotional and nothing had even started.

 

He woke up to breakfast at the edge of the bed, but he knew that Yifan was not home. They had agreed Yifan would go to Baekhyun's while Chanyeol stayed at Yifan's with Jongdae and Minseok. Of course, Yifan wasn't going to leave without giving Chanyeol one last kiss goodbye and food. He picked the tray up, setting it on his lap as Jongdae woke up and ate with him.

 

"Oh! There's a card! I bet its instructions."

 

"Dae, will you do me the honor of reading it?"

 

"Of course, Park. That is what I'm here for today." Jongdae opened the small card and smiled.

 

_ Canlie, my love. Today I promise more than myself to you. After eating breakfast and cleaning up, please have Chen fix your hair. He has been instructed how to do so. Remember, as much of today is about you as it is me. I love you. _

 

Chanyeol was already tearing up. There were no 'set in stone' rules for today, only instructions as the day passed. Yifan said it would be better if Chanyeol was surprised by each card. Chanyeol knew Yifan had stayed up several nights preparing them. He took the card from Jongdae running his thumb over Yifan's handwriting.

 

"I'm so glad you chose me and Minseok to be apart of this."

 

"There is no one in the world I'd rather be by my side. When is Minseok going to wake up?"

 

"He's probably already awake making coffee." Jongdae smelled the air then it hit Chanyeol too, "See. He's the best ain't he? And to think one day we'll be here too."

 

Chanyeol got out of bed and started the only routine he was allowed; cleaning. He showered being attentive to each part of his skin. He needed to be perfect. Every swipe of the sponge made Chanyeol emotional. Today was just emotional. He ran his fingers through his freshly dyed red hair. Yifan had suggested coloring it so Chanyeol obliged. He loved it; they both did.

 

Carefully he washed it with a specialty shampoo that kept the color vibrant. Jongdae had suggested it since Minseok liked to color his hair frequently. Chanyeol liked it because it smelled nice.

 

After getting clean, Jongdae and Minseok met him in the bathroom with coffee and smiles. Chanyeol broke. He started crying and was enveloped in the best group hug ever. They shared a moment before Chanyeol calmed down and looked at himself in the mirror. He was naked and unafraid, caressing the skin around his neck.

 

Today was the day Yifan was finally going to collar him.

 

Jongdae started blow drying Chanyeol's hair. He brushed it back carefully as Minseok rubbed lotion onto Chanyeol's skin. It smelled like vanilla and sugar. Chanyeol commented he smelled like a cookie. Jongdae said it was because he was so sweet.

 

There was pomade, then there were fingers twisting and shaping Chanyeol's hair. He looked handsome even without clothes. Minseok came back with dress bags and another cup of coffee. They enjoyed small conversation but Chanyeol knew he couldn't ask about the ceremony or secrets between the two and Yifan. He was to remain quiet, let Jongdae and Minseok work, and follow the instructions of every card.

 

As Minseok opened the dress bags, he picked up another card taped to the front of one. He handed it to Jongdae, as he was the designated card reader. He opened it slowly, taking a sip from his mug before reading.

 

_ These are tailored especially to fit you. We didn't take so many measurements for nothing. You are not to wear any earrings, rings, or bracelets. Everything you are allowed to wear is in these bags. I'm more than certain you'll look absolutely gorgeous. _

 

Everyone in the room was smiling between sips of coffee and shuffling. Minseok took the pants out first, helping Chanyeol into the boxers that accompanied them. Both were black. After putting both bottoms on, Chanyeol was turned toward the mirror. Minseok was standing on his tiptoes putting Chanyeol's small thread collar around his neck.

 

"Today," Minseok kissed the base of Chanyeol's neck and squeezed his shoulders, "You are no longer in training. You will relinquish this collar for one that your Dominant has chosen for you. It will fit you perfectly and suit his tastes. You will accept it with a gracious heart."

 

Jongdae turned Chanyeol toward him and they were both tearing up. He held Chanyeol's face in his hands and smiled, "I'm so proud of you. The only other instruction we have for this moment is to show you that."

 

Both Jongdae and Minseok helped Chanyeol into the plain white button-down in the other dress bag. They left the top button undone so that the threaded collar was visible. They fastened a simple black belt through his belt loops and helped him tuck everything in and look his best. Chanyeol adjusted his cuffs and stood for a moment just looking at himself.

 

He was overwhelmed with emotions.

 

 

The next card was given to Chanyeol an hour later. They didn't do much after dressing Chanyeol. Jongdae and Minseok had to be dressed too. They were in all black. Minseok was wearing the collar today. It was sky blue and Chanyeol thought the color suited him well. They sat at Yifan's dining room table before Minseok walked to the breakfast bar and picked up another card. This time, he handed it directly to Chanyeol.

 

_ Canlie, baby. You're probably wondering why this card was handed to you instead of Chen. Let me answer that. This card is to remind you how much I love you. That's all. There will be more cards with more instructions and rules, but this one was just to tell you what I can't say in person. I want to remind you daily, hourly, that I cherish you. You mean so much to me. Don't cry. I know you're about to cry. Dry it up, stand, and turn around. _

 

Chanyeol set the card down wiping his eyes. Yifan knew he was a mess even if he wasn't there to see it. He stood and turned around to see Minseok and Jongdae holding a small box with a red rose boutonniere and a silver straight pin.

 

"This is coming with us, but we have instruction to explain why." Jongdae handed over the rose which Chanyeol looked at smiling.

 

"This rose is a symbol of love. Some Dominant and Submissive relationships don't have that, but yours does. Today, you will give this to Kris, to Yifan, as a symbol of your love and devotion to him. It will be placed on the table with the other instruments needed for the ceremony. Master Baekhyun will instruct you when to pin it."

 

Minseok wiped away the tears on Chanyeol's face reminding him he had instructions not to cry. It was hard. Chanyeol had waited so long and everything was making him tear up. He handed the rose back to Jongdae who set it on the counter.

 

"Okay. Socks and shoes. It's time to go." Jongdae brought Chanyeol his sock and dress shoes as Minseok pushed him into a chair.

 

Chanyeol felt spoiled. Each thing he could do himself was taken care of mostly by his two best friends. They gathered the rest of everything they needed, including the rose, and headed down to Minseok's car.

 

 

The drive was mostly quiet. Chanyeol wasn't sure why they were leaving so early. The ceremony wasn't until the evening time, then he found out why. Another card. Jongdae pulled it from the center console before turning in his seat to read it.

 

_ Taking care of your body is important to me. I may break it but I also have to care for it. For lunch, the three of you are meeting with Kai. You will order whatever you want. Everything has already been paid for. Indulge yourself and enjoy, but remember not to overdo it. I'll see you soon enough. _

 

When they got to the restaurant, Jongin was sitting in the back corner by himself. He waved frantically jumping up and down in his seat. Chanyeol tried to contain his excitement. Everyone had gotten so close. Before he could sit down, Jongin was jumping up into his arms for a hug.

 

"I'm so happy. I'm really excited if you can't tell." Jongin kissed Chanyeol's cheek then smiled really big.

 

"Me too. I think I've cried four times already. I couldn't imagine this day without all of you. Thank you for being my best friends."

 

There was a bunch of 'your welcomes' and smiles. They sat down and Chanyeol ordered everything he wanted, but he didn't go overboard. Jongin shared part of Chanyeol's dessert as they gushed about Jongin's new toys. Minseok snuck kisses from Jongdae during the entire meal. Chanyeol loved how in love they were.

 

The next card came from Jongin's jacket pocket. He handed it to Jongdae. Unlike the rest of the cards, this one was black with gold writing. Chanyeol immediately recognized the sleek design and felt his heart swelling.

 

_ Canlie. Today is very special and I'm thankful that I can be apart of it. My gift to you is a meal with your friends. It's important in any relationship to keep a balance between your partner and your friends. These people care for you and always wish the best for you. Turn to each one of them and tell them how much they mean to you. You never know when you will get another chance. Today, take that chance.  
Master Choi Siwon _

 

Chanyeol immediately covered his face. He was crying again. Minseok started rubbing circles between his shoulder blades but it did nothing to calm Chanyeol. He sniffled for a while before turning to Minseok and thanking him.

 

"Jongin; thank you for helping me through parts of my training. Without you, I wouldn't have learned how to be more obedient. You also helped me surprise Yifan in our regular lives with dinner dates and movies."

 

Jongin smiled and held Chanyeol's hand as he turned to Minseok, "Minseok; over the past months you've gotten closer to me and Jongdae. You are an incredible man. I can't wait until I see you where I am now. Love Jongdae with your whole heart, like he loves you."

 

Minseok started tearing up and Chanyeol noticed he squeezed Jongdae's hand tighter.

 

When Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, they were both crying. Jongdae had been Chanyeol's longest friend. He had been there for ups and downs way before Yifan. He saw some of Chanyeol's worst days but he also saw the best. Chanyeol appreciated him a lot.

 

"Dae; I love you. You're my best friend. Until recently you were my only friend. You carried burdens when you didn't have to, even at work. And even through all the shit I give you constantly, you stayed close to me. You give as much as you get. Thank you for always being there and for continuing to be the voice of reason when I need it. Without you, I would have never stayed going to Nova and I would never have fallen in love."

 

Chanyeol wasn't surprised when Jongdae leaned over Minseok to cradle his face and kiss his lips. They pressed their foreheads together and sniffled. Chanyeol was moved to more tears as he thought about how much these three meant to him. There was no one else in the world who could replace his best friends and there was no one else Chanyeol wanted to share this day with. He kept repeating that to himself as they finished lunch and headed out again.

 

One more card came from Jongin as they drove. Chanyeol wasn't sure where they were going but he knew it was kind of far. The card was red with black writing. Jongin handed it to Jongdae but he didn't open it immediately. He held it in one hand putting the other in Minseok's. Jongin leaned onto Chanyeol's shoulder as the drive went on. He was in and out of sleep when the finally got to their destination.

 

The beach Yifan had taken Chanyeol.

 

All four stood on the sidewalk together as Chanyeol took deep breaths of the ocean air. During the day Chanyeol saw each piece of driftwood he had tripped over. They all stared out at the waves before Jongdae opened the card.

 

_ My dearest Canlie. Today you stand with three of your best friends at a place you once stumbled. When you first started coming to my club, you were a mess of a Submissive. With time, you flourished. I watched as you turned into the most stunning human being. I watched as you gave more and more of yourself over to Kris, then I watched you give it all. Placing your heart into someone else's hands is difficult, ask Kai. You gave over everything you had and trusted Kris with it. Look out in front of you and remember time can be an eternity. There are waves of which are beyond your sight. Life will throw at you many obstacles. Remember, Kris will always be there. Lean on him when you feel weak and when you feel strong. There is no one else in the world that trusts you more than him and vice versa. Today I release you from your training and into his hands, but there are many hands that held you before now. They will always be there in the future.  
Master Byun Baekhyun _

 

As Chanyeol stared at the endless sea and sand, Jongin took his hand. He turned his head slightly to see Jongin looking out. Tears were falling down his face as he smiled. Chanyeol had learned that Jongin and Baekhyun had been together for a while. He interacted with them a few times after he was flogged for disobedience and saw just how in love they were. It impacted Chanyeol in a way that influenced him to keep giving more and more to Yifan as time went on. Baekhyun had watched him grow but had also seen him fall so in love with Yifan.

 

They ended their trip at the beach with a drink. Minseok had put a bottle of liquor in the trunk with a few glasses. Chanyeol wondered how nothing had broken. He set the glasses on the trunk and poured a drink for everyone, including Chanyeol. Minseok told him that he had permission to have one drink; nothing more.

 

Chanyeol stood completely losing his composure as each of his friends raised their glass.

 

"To the wonderful and admirable person I've watched grow before my eyes. You never cease to amaze me." Jongin lifted his glass in the air then to his lips. He threw it back wincing when he finished.

 

"To the only person I've seen put up with Yifan. I know he's a handful, but so are you. I wish you many blissful years to come." Minseok also lifted his glass then drank.

 

It was Jongdae's toast that had Chanyeol's lip trembling.

 

"To the most amazing human I've ever had the pleasure to know. We've grown from the crazy college kids we used to be. We walked into that club not knowing what the hell we were getting into. I don't think anyone expected you to fall in love, but you did. These months, these years of being your friend have been the most precious years of my life. When we finally reach Nova, and the ceremony begins, the most precious years of _your life_ begin," Jongdae wiped his nose before drinking. "I feel like I'm giving away my only son to get married. I'm a wreck. I love you, Yeol. Now, love Yifan for the rest of your life and be happy."

 

After catching his breath, Chanyeol raised his glass then drank. He took in everyone's kind words and his heart swelled more than ever. He would never have imagined that this day would be so emotional and moving. He owed everyone so much. He hugged everyone with his long arms and kissed each one of their heads.

 

"I love you guys. I can't even form words to tell you how much this means to me."

 

"Alright! Enough emotions," Jongdae pulled back wiping his face again, "Let's move to the last stop before we head to the club."

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure where the next stop was. He wasn't sure why there was a next stop. There wasn't many placed he made memories with Yifan yet. They mostly spent time at his house or the club. They also spent a lot of time at work, but that wasn't as important as the other places. When they finally got back into town, they pulled up to Chanyeol's apartment.

 

Most of Chanyeol's things had already been moved to Yifan's. The place was pretty much empty except for the few pieces of furniture Chanyeol had yet to place into storage. He walked in feeling nostalgic. He had this apartment after college and it had been home for so long.

 

On the table was a single piece of paper and a card. Jongdae picked up the card as Chanyeol looked over the paper. It was a termination of lease form. All the information was filled out except for Chanyeol's signature and the date. It made complete sense to Chanyeol that he move to Yifan's. He already stayed there enough. There was no need to keep a second place. He had everything he needed at Yifan's.

 

_ Canlie, baby. This should come as no surprise. Go ahead and finish the form. Movers will be picking up the furniture next week to put it into storage. Everything else has been packed and moved to my place. We're starting the rest of our lives together. I think it's only natural that you move in. Besides, won't it be nice to have the extra money every month? We could finally take a vacation or should we call it a honeymoon? _

 

Chanyeol laughed through his tears. He could hear the sound of Yifan's voice teasing him as he listened. Jongdae read it with a bit of sass that had Chanyeol smiling. A pen was handed to him from Jongin and he leaned over the table signing the form. He scribbled the date before giving the pen back. He knew the importance of a good pen.

 

Chanyeol gave the apartment one last glance. He watched the memories flash before his eyes like a movie; the good and the bad. There was a mem ory of Jongdae spilling beer all over the couch. And another of Chanyeol making his first kimchi stew. There was the memory of Yixing, but there was also the memories with Yifan. Chanyeol turned to see only Jongdae standing in the doorway. He pulled a card off the door before handing it to Chanyeol.

 

This one was gold with a beautiful black font. As Chanyeol opened it he walked out the door to meet everyone else.

 

_ Your journey is now over. You've probably had a very emotional day. Your friends will now take you to eat and then you will be meeting everyone at Club Nova. When you arrive, you are only to speak when spoken to. You will be informed of the remaining itinerary at the club. I love you. _

 

 

Chanyeol was handed all of the cards in the car. He read all of them over and over again as they made their way to Nova after dinner. When they finally got there Chanyeol was overjoyed and excited. Minseok lead him to Yifan's room after blindfolding him. He said, "We can't have you seeing all of the amazing things we've planned."

 

The blindfold came off and Chanyeol was left alone with his thoughts and the cards, Chanyeol wondered just what would happen. He loved that Yifan was taking special care of this day. It meant so much to him. When the door opened, Chanyeol half expected Yifan, but it was Tao.

 

"Can't have my favorite patron thinking I didn't want to wish him well." Tao smiled, crossing the room. He hugged Chanyeol, then held him by the shoulders examining him, "You look perfect."

 

Everyone returned after that. Jongdae had the boutonniere which he handed over to Chanyeol. They straightened Chanyeol's collar and tied his shoe. At some point, it had come undone. Tao left but not before giving his blessings.

 

Then it was time to start.

 

The group made their way out and Chanyeol was in complete awe. The club had been turned into the most amazing venue. There were lights and chairs, and Chanyeol felt like he was indeed getting married. Jongdae shoved him, smiling before linking their arms. Chanyeol felt like he was being given away by his best friends.

 

Baekhyun was standing in front of a table. It had beautiful flower arrangements and candles. Chanyeol's tears welled up as he made his way forward. There were three stacks of paper, two of which he knew were for Yifan and himself. The other he wasn't sure of. When he finally stood in front of everyone he saw Yifan.

 

He was already in tears. He had pulled his hair back, wearing all black as usual. He was in a suit this time. He looked incredible and Chanyeol found himself staring. Yifan blew him a kiss before a small bell sounded.

 

"Canlie," Baekhyun smiled holding back his own tears, "Today I witness one of the most important days in your life. I'm privileged to lead this ceremony and be a testament to your growth. Place the rose on the table and then kneel before me."

 

Chanyeol silently did as he was told. He set the rose on the table and noticed only a few other things. On the other side was a large black velvet box. It had an intricate gold lock and a gold insignia on the top. Chanyeol didn't recognize it. He saw two smaller black boxes he recognized as his and Yifan's pens from work.

 

Before he was chastised, Chanyeol knelt before Baekhyun. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling the lingering of Yifan's cologne. He was close enough for a little comfort.

 

"From this moment forward, you are a free Submissive. You are no longer bound by the contract you signed to Club Nova. You may choose your own Dominant. As well, you are now free from your training collar. Should the Dominant you chose decide to accept you, he will place a collar on you of his choice. Rise Canlie, sign the papers, and stand by your brothers."

 

Baekhyun took the small thread collar from Chanyeol's neck and smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips saying nothing, but he hoped Baekhyun could see his feelings and words; a quiet thank you across his face. He stood and walked to the table opening the box he knew was his pen. Trembling, Chanyeol signed the paper that released him from Club Nova. A few droplets hit the paper and he had to quickly write the date before more fell.

 

The moment he stepped back toward his group, they were wiping his face and adjusting the collar of his shirt. Minseok opened another button showing off more skin. They turned him around doing whatever they could to calm him down.

 

A second bell rang and Yifan stood.

 

With him stood Junmyeon and Siwon. Over the time at the club, Chanyeol learned that Suho - Junmyeon - was actually quite soft-spoken and nice. He was only strict when he was punishing. Chanyeol looked up to him like a mentor and it was no wonder Yifan would choose him on this day. Siwon, of course, smiled at Chanyeol winking. He had become a regular at the club again and they all became much closer.

 

Baekhyun turned to Yifan and smiled brightly, "Kris. Look how far you have come. I taught you how to submit and then I gave you lessons on how to dominate. You were the most rewarding student. I oversaw you as you found power and courage, then I watched you fall in love. The first night you laid eyes on Canlie, I knew it was over for you."

 

The entire room laughed and smiled, Chanyeol included. He saw the fondness on everyone's faces as Baekhyun continued.

 

"Kris, you have been more than an asset to Club Nova. From this moment forward, you are equal to the other Masters. You may take a Submissive of your choice, should they offer themselves to you."

 

Baekhyun took a step forward and turned to face the table. Chanyeol locked eyes with Yifan only for a moment before Baekhyun was speaking again, "Canlie, please grab your offering from the table. You will show respects to each Dominant before making your choice. Should one accept you, he will give you an offering of his own."

 

Jongdae handed Chanyeol the rose as Jongin wiped his face again. He was still crying silently through the first part of the ceremony. He swallowed hard and walked across to where Junmyeon was standing. Chanyeol closed his eyes and bowed his head receiving a kiss to his crown.

 

Chanyeol took another step, stopping in front of Siwon. He did the same and Siwon held his face in his hands wiping away his tears, "Look how beautiful you are."

 

Chanyeol smiled before making his final step. He sobbed as he opened the box and took out the rose and pin, "Kris, I give you this offering. Should you accept me, it is a symbol of my love and my service. I hope that you will guide me and lead me through life. It is my desire to belong only to you and to follow you wherever you choose to take me."

 

"I accept." Carefully, Chanyeol pinned the rose to Yifan's lapel as he spoke, "I accept this offering of yourself and promise to carefully lead you safely in my footsteps. You belong to me from this day forward and I will do all within me to protect you as you join me in the next journey of our lives."

 

Chanyeol took a step back and waited. Siwon grabbed the black velvet box unlocking it and opening it to Yifan, "Canlie, will you kneel at my feet and take this symbol of my ownership; to show us and those dear to us that you are mine as much as I am yours?"

 

Stunned Chanyeol watched as Yifan knelt before him. In his hands was a custom-made Eternity collar. His jaw dropped as he gasped. He nodded trying to hold everything in as his knees hit the floor, "I kneel as a sign of submission to you and I accept this symbol of your ownership graciously. I will wear it proudly for eternity, Sir."

 

With the help of Siwon, Yifan opened the collar placing it around Chanyeol's neck. He leaned just enough to have his cheek on Yifan's. He hiccuped as Yifan locked the hex-screw mechanism. Chanyeol placed the tips of his fingers on it feeling the cool metal against his skin. Yifan leaned back taking Chanyeol's jaw into his palms. He wiped away a few stray tears before smiling and whispering.

 

"You belong to me."

 

"I belong to you, _Master._ "

 

The entire club was in tears at that point. Chanyeol looked up to see Junmyeon crying into Siwon's shoulder. Baekhyun had Jongin next to him who was sobbing and biting his lip. Minseok and Jongdae were holding each other as Jongdae ran his fingers over the blue collar around Minseok's neck. Everyone was so emotional. Chanyeol looked back to Yifan who smiled through his own tears.

 

Finally, after waiting all day, Chanyeol received his first kiss as Yifan’s Slave. For many weeks they talked and talked. They came to a decision after several play session and one last conversation with Baekhyun who immediately gave his blessing. They spent the time after preparing. Chanyeol was so happy he could burst.

 

"Canlie, Kris," Baekhyun sniffled while taking deep breaths, "Please rise and look over your new agreements. After you finish singing them, please verbally affirm your acceptance of each other and your new family."

 

_Family_. Chanyeol looked around at everyone in his presence. Baekhyun was right. This was his family. These people knew more about him than anyone in the world. They were his strength. He smiled as Yifan helped him to his feet.

 

They walked to the table where the new contracts were. They both took time to look them over before grabbing their pens and signing them. They had already gotten a good look before, knowing exactly what they were getting into. Yifan turned to Chanyeol first holding out his hand. Chanyeol took it lacing his fingers between Yifan's as the other hand came up to Chanyeol's cheek.

 

"I, Wu Yifan, take you my Slave, Park Chanyeol wholly and completely. From this moment forward I take special care to accept everything you offer to me. I will carry you when you are weak and praise you when you are strong. I will never take from you without giving in return. I will always be here...for eternity. My life and heart are yours, as yours are mine."

 

Both of Yifan's hands came up to Chanyeol's face as he took deep breaths. He hadn't realized how impactful Yifan's words would be. He blew a harsh breath through his lips as he finally recited his own pledge.

 

"I, Park Chanyeol, give myself over to my Master, Wu Yifan wholly and completely. I accept all conditions of our agreement and respect the secrets of your heart. I will honor, love, and serve you. I open my mind to your will and trust you to always safeguard my well-being. My complete submission is a gift that I freely and unconditionally present to you. You and I are one...for eternity. Your life and heart are mine, as mine are yours."

 

After his pledge, Chanyeol watched Yifan sob. He nearly lost control as he covered his eyes still holding Chanyeol's jaw. He felt small circles being rubbed into his cheek by Yifan's thumb. When he finally looked up his eyes were red and so was his nose.

 

"Kris, you may now show complete dominance over your Slave. Canlie, you may now show respects to your Master."

 

Yifan pulled a long silver chain from his pocket. It matched the collar. He clipped a small carabiner to the end of it then attached it to the collar. Chanyeol lowered himself to the floor and knelt. He moved back just a little placing his hands on the floor. He pressed his head down closing his eyes. The chain was taut and Chanyeol could only feel the cold floor for a moment before Yifan yanked on the chain.

 

"Lift your head."

 

As soon as Chanyeol lifted back up, Yifan surged forward kissing him hard on the mouth. He whimpered as the bell started going off several times. It was official. Chanyeol was now Yifan's Slave, and Yifan was his Master. They kissed but not for long. Chanyeol was picked up off the floor and lifted until he had to wrap his legs around Yifan's waist. He spun them in a circle smiling wide and gummy. It was the first time Chanyeol had really seen Yifan smile so big and he had seen a lot of smiles. Chanyeol held Yifan's face and kissed him stupid. He had spent all day away from him, he wanted affection. Yifan smiled between each one.

 

When he was finally put down, Chanyeol was embraced by all of his friends; Jongdae, Minseok, and Jongin. Junmyeon joined nuzzling against Chanyeol's back. Baekhyun leaned over Jongin to kiss Chanyeol's cheek. He felt so special and Yifan was the cause of it all. Siwon gave Chanyeol a squeeze to his shoulder before smiling and hugging Yifan. Chanyeol loved his family; all of them.

 

 

The ceremony ended and the party began. Club Nova was opened as usual and many patrons congratulated Chanyeol and Yifan. They tucked themselves away on a couch for a bit of privacy. Yifan sat on the couch with Baekhyun and Siwon as Jongin and Chanyeol sat on the floor. Yifan's hand never left Chanyeol's neck, playing with the collar and his fiery red hair. It was almost as long as Yifan's.

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure exactly how the rest of the night was supposed to go. They had talked about a few ideas, but Yifan wanted it to be a surprise. Chanyeol was fine to enjoy Yifan's hand massaging his neck nuzzling into his thigh. He wasn't allowed to speak or drink; nothing but water. Jongin curled up in Chanyeol's lap after quietly asking Baekhyun if he could do so. Chanyeol enjoyed all of the pampering and cuddles.

 

There was something unspoken, at least to Chanyeol, as Yifan helped him up and lead him to the playroom. When they got to the door, Yifan turned Chanyeol around. He saw they had followers, "Canlie, as soon as we enter our room, you submit. Today is your first day but remember everything you've been taught. Behave and you'll get so many things tonight."

 

Yifan caressed Chanyeol's cheek then kissed his lips, "Yes, Master."

 

The smile that spread across Yifan's face was so worth looking up for. Chanyeol bit his lip but then averted his gaze. He was allowed only certain privileges. Yifan opened the door and as soon as they entered Chanyeol knelt on the floor. Jongin followed, kneeling right beside him. Chanyeol was a bit more than excited at the possibility of playing with Jongin.

 

Each couple recited their pledge. It still made Chanyeol a bit emotional. Yifan thumbed away the tears before kissing him passionately. Chanyeol whimpered when Yifan knelt to slide his hand down the front of his slacks.

 

"Baby, Master Baekhyun and his Slave wish to play with us tonight. Under other circumstances, you wouldn't have a choice without your safe word, but tonight is a special night. You get to choose. Would you like them to join us or would you like to be alone with me?"

 

"I'd like for them to join us, Master."

 

"Good. I was hoping that was your answer," Yifan kissed Chanyeol again, "Baekhyun would you like the honors of telling us what you'd like to do?"

 

"Absolutely," Baekhyun walked over to Jongin grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling, "Canlie...Kai has been a bit of a brat lately and I heard that you're training under your Master. Tonight you get to use Kai as your practice. He needs to be spanked _really good_."

 

Chanyeol watched as Jongin blushed from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest. He was biting down on his plush lower lip and Chanyeol's cock jumped at the thought of paddling him.

 

Yifan chuckled, grabbing a handful again, "I think he likes that."

 

"I do, Master," Chanyeol whispered looking back and biting his own lip. Yifan tugged on it until he let go fluttering two kisses on it.

 

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself, baby."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Baekhyun had removed all of Jongin's clothes and Chanyeol finally saw that he did have a collar. It was exactly like Chanyeol's except it was gold. The only other thing Chanyeol noticed as Jongin was lifted from the floor was a plug. Yifan was still slowly stroking him and chuckled when Chanyeol whimpered at the sight.

 

"You're excited aren't you baby? I knew you would be. It was Jongin's idea. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

 

 

Yifan took his time taking off Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol was fine to be completely nude in front of Baekhyun and Jongin but Yifan left him in his slacks. Over the time that had passed, Baekhyun and Jongin had sat in on several play sessions. Chanyeol let his mind wander to a few of those before the collar was yanked and he was pulled in for a heated kiss.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Chanyeol was lead to a chair and sat in it, then Baekhyun put Jongin in front of him, "Kai, you will lay across Canlie's lap and take your punishment without complaint. One word and you get more. Understood, my love?"

 

"Yes, Master." Jongin laid across Chanyeol's lap and he adjusted until he was comfortable.

 

Yifan handed him a paddle and instructed Chanyeol on what to do. They had been doing lessons here and there when Chanyeol had asked about domination. They explored some things with Jongdae and Minseok until Chanyeol expressed playing with Jongin. They had a few sessions, mostly watching each other. Tonight, Chanyeol was finally getting the time of his life. 

 

He was going to punish Jongin.

 

Chanyeol was pressed hard against the fabric of his slacks. Jongin wasn't actually naked. He was wearing underwear in a nude shade that matched his skin. It was all lace and Chanyeol played with the hem as Jongin whimpered. The black plug was nestled inside Jongin and Chanyeol wanted to fuck him with it.

 

"Canlie. There are no rules tonight unless we say something. You can play with Kai as much as you want but you cannot have sex with him. I know you two are close, but we would rather wait for that."

 

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair before kissing his cheek and taking a step back. Jongin was Chanyeol's now. They both answered their Masters before Chanyeol took a deep breath and centered himself as Yifan had instructed once before.

 

"Kai, Master Baekhyun has said you need punishment. I want you to choose how many times I spank you."

 

"Ten, Sir."

 

_Oh_. Chanyeol's cock jumped at that. Jongin calling him 'Sir'. Jongin obviously felt it because he sighed, squirming just a bit. He received a slap on his ass from Baekhyun but nothing more. Chanyeol reared back the paddle without warning and hit Jongin on the ass; both cheeks. Jongin moaned and Chanyeol realized that if he hit the same spot, the plug pushed up against his prostate.

 

That worked to his advantage. Chanyeol kept hitting in the same spot. Occasionally he would hit Jongin's thigh then one cheek. Chanyeol would kiss then massage before hitting Jongin again. By the time he reached ten, Chanyeol and Jongin were both a mess. There was a wet spot from both of them on his slacks.

 

Chanyeol helped Jongin up and pulled him until he straddled his hips. He reached up to Jongin's face cradling his jaw before Baekhyun sat down in one of the other chairs, "Canlie, love, you have permission to kiss him if you so choose. Kris has allowed this and so have I. No rules, unless we call a color."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

As soon as the words left both of their lips, they were crashed together. Jongin's kiss was completely different than Yifan's. It was a little hesitant, but no less forceful. Chanyeol set his hands on Jongin's hips before bucking up against him. Jongin panted into his mouth as Chanyeol continued to thrust up, then Jongin rocked down and his cock brushed against Chanyeol's thigh.

 

"Keep going, Kai. We plan to make you cum at least twice tonight."

 

"Y-Yes, Sir."

 

Chanyeol slid his hand down between his legs and pressed Jongin's cock against his thigh. The slickness of pre-cum made it easy to slide in and out of his palm. Jongin's moan was so sweet. Chanyeol was addicted to the way he followed instruction. Chanyeol said, "Moan louder so our Masters can hear you."

 

Jongin threw his head back sounding wantonous.

 

It took just a squeeze to the head of Jongin's cock to make him cum. There was a mess on the front of Chanyeol's slack but they could be dry cleaned. Chanyeol kept fisting his cock pushing himself against Jongin until he came in his pants. Chanyeol groaned feeling the mess spread down his leg.

 

Jongin leaned over and pecked at Chanyeol's lips, "Thank you, Sir."

 

"No, thank you, Kai."

 

Chanyeol ran his hands through Jongin's hair before kissing him deeply. They were close enough that these affections were welcome. Chanyeol considered their friendship to be meaningful enough and strong enough for kissing and some sexual intimacy. Yifan and Baekhyun had been accepting of their want to be more than just what they were. No contract needed.

 

"Well, that was quite a show. Are you ready for more, baby?"

 

Chanyeol broke his kiss with Jongin to receive one from Yifan, "Yes, Master."

 

Jongin stood and shyly covered himself. He was still in the lace underwear covered in his own cum. Chanyeol's slacks were sticking to him. Yifan undressed him as Baekhyun did the same to Jongin. They had wipes and Chanyeol was a bit thankful to be cleaned of his mess even though the cool air made him shiver.

 

They all moved to the bed. It was hard to maneuver four people around, but they made do in the space they had. Yifan had replaced the King size bed with a custom-made bed for space. It was the biggest bed Chanyeol had ever seen. They could all lay together and still have space.

 

Yifan and Baekhyun undressed while Jongin and Chanyeol held hands on the bed. They were on their knees waiting. It wasn't uncommon for them to be on their knees at all times. Yifan kissed Chanyeol sweetly until he wrapped Chanyeol's arm around him. He pushed Chanyeol's hand toward his ass and then he gasped in surprise.

 

"Master! Is that - "

 

"For you baby."

 

Chanyeol fingered around until he got a grip on the plug. He whimpered and buried his face in Yifan's chest as he played with it. They switched often at home but they hadn't done it at the club, or in front of others. Chanyeol turned bright red at the thought of Jongin and Baekhyun watching him fuck his Master.

 

 

Baekhyun started first. He removed the plug from Jongin with no prompting and immediately bottomed out as Jongin moaned. Chanyeol was already getting hard again. He watched for a while, stroking Yifan and kissing his back. Yifan moved in front of him as Baekhyun and Jongin started fucking. Baekhyun pulled Jongin to the edge of the bed thrusting faster.

 

Yifan rocked back and Chanyeol knew it was his cue to do something. He played with the plug again, pulling it out and then shoving it back in. It wasn't like Yifan needed to adjust but Chanyeol liked to be careful. He pulled it out slowly before pressing his cock in as Yifan fell to all fours.

 

Chanyeol was hesitant at first, but with how Yifan was reacting, he starting getting more enthusiastic. Watching Baekhyun and Jongin just doing as they pleased spurred Chanyeol further. He thrust faster and harder as Yifan fisted the sheets. Before long, Chanyeol was reaching climax, so he slowed down. Yifan came first always in these situations.

 

"Master, can I ?"

 

"Of course baby. You don't need permission to please me."

 

There was no hesitation after that. Chanyeol started thrusting harder reaching around to stroke Yifan. Jongin was nearly screaming as he came again and Baekhyun caressed the head of his cock. Chanyeol felt his balls tightening at the sight. Yifan seemed just as affected as he threw himself back on Chanyeol's cock.

 

"Close, baby. I'm close."

 

"Will you cum for me, Master?"

 

"Y-Yes. Don't stop."

 

Chanyeol didn't stop, not as Yifan came or as he did. He kept going until Yifan was panting, cheek pressed against the mattress. It was the first time Chanyeol had gotten to overstimulate him. He kept stroking until Yifan called 'yellow'. Chanyeol removed his hand but kept thrusting until he couldn't anymore. He fell backward as Yifan curled up beside him. Baekhyun picked Jongin up fucking into him until he came with a groan. Jongin's head lulled and he arched his back so beautifully that Chanyeol was a bit jealous.

 

Yifan leaned over pressing a kiss to his temple, "One day, baby. Patience. Remember, we have to go at everyone's pace."

 

"Yes, Master." Chanyeol sighed then leaned over putting his head on Yifan's chest.

 

 

After cleaning up some Chanyeol snuggled into the bed with Yifan on one side and Jongin on the other. Baekhyun curled up behind Jongin and immediately fell asleep. It had been a long day. Jongin was practically buried between Chanyeol's shoulder blades. Baekhyun had warned him that Jongin was a snuggler. Yifan played with Chanyeol's messy hair causing his eyes to flutter shut.

 

"Was today everything you wanted, baby?"

 

"Everything and more. Thank you, Yifan, for choosing me that night. I don't know where I would be without you."

 

"Who knows," Yifan leaned over and kissed Chanyeol before tangling their fingers together, "All I know is that I'm happy I did. Are you happy...are you happy it was me?"

 

"I'll always be happy it was you."

 

Chanyeol kissed Yifan where he loved to the most; on the left side of his chest where his heart was. He nuzzled into Yifan's neck feeling wonderful. There was nothing more in the world he could ask for. There were plenty of things that he wanted, but those things could wait. He could earn them with time. If they never came, they weren't meant to be. Yifan had come into his life, stolen his heart, and claimed it as his own. 

 

It was meant to be.  


**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me here : [ya boi's twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)


End file.
